The reincarnation of Naraku
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Inuyasha and Sailor Moon crossover. Many Years after Naraku's destruction Sailor Moon and the others face a new foe who bares the spider burn mark on his back. A foe who has taken over where Naraku has left off.
1. Chapter 1 Birth of a new Naraku

A/N: ok this is my Naraku reincarnation fic. In this fic not only will the reincarnation be trying for the holy cup, but he will be going after the sliver crystal as well. Will Ami meet an old friend from her childhood days, but soon she will learn about many secrets about her friend that will trouble her later on. All information on the incarnation like how he was born and how did the original Naraku die I shall reveal later in the story. The other members of the Inuyasha cast will make an appearance later. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Birth of a new Naraku

It was a clam and starry night in the modern era. The waves were crashing into the beach's sandy shoreline. Walking around in the forest near by was a young teenage man and a woman. They were walking along until a trio of boys emerged from behind some trees and they attacked the young man by pushing him to the ground. He started kicking him around until one of the said "that will teach you to do better than us in class you smug brat."

The woman with the three boys was dressed up in a black dress with purple hair and with black eye shadowing. All of the three boys were wearing black school uniforms. One boy had blonde short hair, the other had black hair and the last one had a light blue hair tided into a pointy tail. The young man on the ground had a black hair and slightly pale skin.

"I did a good job luring him here didn't I." the woman stepped in saying. Her shadow was looming over the boy as he lay on the ground. The boy moved his arm back towards him while he was trying to get up.

"Is this what it is about? You lured me out here just so you could beat me up all because I am doing better in our class. That is a lame reason to beat someone up." The young man shouted. One of the taller boys walked towards him.

"Yep!" the boy said as he kicked in the stomach. "And now we are going enjoy tormenting you tonight." The boy informed him as he started spraying the ground surrounding the said teen they were planning on tormenting with a bottle of lighter fluid. Then he pulled out a match and he lit it. Then he threw it to the ground causing the lighter fluid to ignite.

A ring of fire surrounded the young man, but soon what seemed like harmless fun soon went too far. The young man caught fire and he was soon set aflame. He stood their screaming for a few seconds not knowing what to do. The other boys and the girl were so freaked out by what was happening that fled. They didn't care what happened to the boy they were tormenting.

The boy was screaming as his legs and most of his body was on fire. He quickly ran through the forest. Without realizing it he ran off a cliff and fell thirty feet into the ocean below. He survived the fall with the water thankfully putting out the flames, but now the poor lad had to endure the brutal ocean currents as they began slamming him against the rocks near the base of the cliff.

Unable to barely even see what was around him the boy struggled to escape the ocean as he desperately tried to grab hold on the rocks to pull himself out, but the rocks were too slippery for him to grab a firm hold. The cruel waves grabbed his body once against before smashing him against the ocean waves, but this time after impacting with a large rock he heard the sound of bones breaking while a suction of water pulled him under.

The darkness consumed him as he was pulled deep underwater until by either luck or fate the child managed to use his only good arm to enter a underwater cave where he found an air pocket allowing the boy to escape the brutally of the ocean currents.

The rocks had broken his right leg while rendering his left arm useless…it was a miracle alone that the child was able to pull himself into the cave to escape the currents, but he was now trapped with no clear way out save for a small beam of moonlight pouring in from a hole fifty feet above his head.

With his body in its current condition not to mention the flames from earlier had burnt most of his body climbing out of the cave wasn't a very likely possibility. Blood was dripping from his fingernails and his hands were covered in blisters and burn marks. The child was throwing up blood as he crawled on the ground trying to find somewhere way out, but he was hopelessly trapped. He was too far away to call for help. He would die if he didn't get any medical attention…the chances of anyone finding him in this cave anytime soon was extremely unlikely.

During these moments thoughts of anger and hate towards those who did this to him filled his mind and his soul, but unknown to him a birthmark in the form of a spider on his back began pulsating with an evil aura. Suddenly much to his surprise and horror many different types of demons suddenly appear and they are quickly surrounding the young man, as he lay, immobile on the ground with his stomach against the cold wet rocky floor. He tried to move away with one arm, but he couldn't get away not with a broken arm and leg…any strength he had left soon left him as the child looked up at the demons.

The child was horrified by the demons, he tired to get up so he could try to fight off the youkai, but his legs were completely useless. He grabbed a rock throwing it at the nearest demon in a vain attempt to fight them off, but the demons started biting into his sides, his arms and his legs. He felt a feeling dread wash over him along with the pain of being slowly eaten alive.

He knew he was going to die, but that was when he was beginning to feel something stirring within him. It was almost he could hear a voice filled with arrogance and it was smug asking: _Get up and do something or do you want to die here? You are much stronger than those demons!_ The boy tried to move again, but the demons had him pinned down. _How pitiful...I can't believe that I have been reincarnated into such a weak human_. The voice said mocking him.

"I am not weak!" the boy screamed as the demons were biting deeper into his skin. The boy's vision was getting burly, his heart beat was growing weaker and he was beginning to lose feeling of his arms and his legs even through the pain of the demons feasting on him increased with the boy screaming louder and louder as the pain increased.

_Then take the demons into your body then and become stronger!_ the voice commanded as the boy used what strength he had left he grabbed one of the demons by the neck. Suddenly the boy was glowing with a purple aura as something unexpected happened.

The demons started to merge with the boy. Something within his body was causing this unholy fusion. The boy had unknowingly forced the demons to merge with him. He could feel some kind of power within him was awaking. All of the demons in the area were being drawn to him as they all merged with him causing all of his wounds to miraculously heal before his eyes. The many different limbs belonging to the demons he absorbed were sticking out of his body, but were being pulled into it.

The boy feeling his strength returning to him began to stand up while he was surrounded by an unholy purple light while the birthmark on his back had now become a burn mark in the shape of the spider. Once the fusion was completed a blighting blue light erupted forth from the young man. In moments the child was standing upright while his body was still glowing with a blue light. The boy looked at himself before he started feeling his hands. He felt different, but most importantly he felt powerful. He could feel his body was pulsing with power.

He didn't understand what had just happened, but he was still himself mentally, but he could tell that his body had changed very drastically. He was understandably freaked out by the transformation as he kept sprouting different demons body parts while he was trying to keep his human form. With his new strength he climbed out of the cave emerging on the forest's edge near the cliff overlooking the ocean. Once he was freed the child ran into the forest terrified by what he has become.

He was frightened, but he felt the voice inside of him laughing as it said: _Well done._

A new Naraku has been born.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Years later

Chapter 2

Two Years later

The sun was high in the sky while the birds were chirping a happy tone as they flew overhead. A young shrine maiden quietly sweeping the grounds around the Hikawa Shrine enjoying the pleasant breeze and warmth of the sun's rays. Her grandfather was elsewhere tending a few matters inside the shrine itself while Rei decided to tend to the usual chores of cleaning the grounds to keep the shrine presentable to visitors. After Rei Hino was finished a woman wearing a black trench coat with long light blue hair appeared. The beautiful woman approached Rei before inquiring "Excuse me is the head of the Shrine here?"

"Oh he is in there." Rei answered while pointing at the shrine itself. "Oh do you have some business with him or something?" Rei asked, she was a little curious why anyone who want to see her grandfather.

"Not really. I am only here to ask him a few questions. It's no big deal." The woman replied as she walked towards the shrine.

Rei was sensing something odd about that woman. She couldn't put her finger on it, so the young priestess let it go. After finishing the rest of the sweeping the young teenager hurried to her room to get ready to go and join the others at Mamoru Chiba's place. Meanwhile inside the Shrine the woman introduced herself to Rei's grandfather and the two talked for a while. Then about fifteen minutes later the woman was seen leaving the Shrine.

While the woman was walking down the street she turned her attention to a storm drain right below her. "What the master is looking for is here. Wait until nightfall. You know what to do." The woman said then she walked away.

As soon as she was gone two red eyes were seen glowing inside the storm drain, then a hissing was heard followed by a voice replying. "Yes it shall be done."

At the far side of town a small boy wearing a small grey suit accompanied by grey dress shorts and a red bow tie was holding a red balloon in his hand. The child stood in front of a large gate that leads to a mansion that rested at the top of a hill in the heart of a large estate. A Saimyoushou wasp flew by before flying lower until it stopped hovering next to the boy. The young child had an emotionless expression on his face as he turned to look at the Saimyoushou. He had white hair and black doll-like eyes in conjunction to abnormally pale skin.

"Tell Naraku that I have found one of the scrolls he is looking for at the Edwards residence. I will wait until nightfall to claim what he wants." The boy replied coldly.

The Saimyoushou turned around before flying away. The boy walked away as it went towards a bench that was positioned under a tree. He was going to sit there until nightfall. Meanwhile outside of town in the middle of a forest located several miles outside of town, the wasp was heading for a special spot in the middle of the forest. At first glance there was nothing but trees, but when the Saimyoushou flew closer to a large cluster of trees it passed through a hidden barrier. At the heart of the magical barrier was a feudal-era style large castle.

The Saimyoushou flew up to an open window where it entered the castle. It flew towards a lone figure sitting in a dark corner of the room. The Saimyoushou landed in the man's right index finger. He looked at the wasp careful. The insect made a bunch of different sounds to communicate with the young man. After it was finished the young man clucked as a sign that he was able to understand the Saimyoushou.

"Excellent. These artifacts will help me to further my demonic powers." The young man said as he stood up and the Saimyoushou flew away.

The young man stepped into some light emanated by four glowing pots huddle in a corner. He had short black hair; red eyes with a bit of light blue eye shadow above his eyes. The child was dressed in fine dark blue kimono robes as the young teen examined the pots…the smile on his face was a clear indication that he was pleased with the globs of fresh pulsating within the pots.

_I wonder which of you will be born first. _Naraku thought as he watched the flesh in the pots bubble and stir.

Nightfall finally came as Rei and her friends were at a party on the far side of town leaving Grandpa by himself to watch the Shrine. Rei's grandfather walked over to his room to read some magazines he kept under his bed. While he was inside reading peacefully a large creature was seen emerging from the trees next to the Shrine.

It crawled towards the shrine before it smashed its way through the wall breaking into the shrine's interior. The creature was starting to knock down bookshelves looking for something…the object his master desired. The monster came across a box containing some old looking scrolls. After the large demon examined them, it picked them up before it turned around to leave the shrine before anyone would catch it.

"Hey you what do you think you are doing!" Grandpa shouted.

The elderly shrine owner had heard the break in so he went to investigate the loud crash he had heard from his room. Armed with a flashlight the head priest of the shrine pointed it at the burger. The old man was expecting some joker in a hockey mask or wearing a black cloth mask of shorts, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Grandpa almost had a heart attack when he saw who was robbing the shrine. It was a giant centipede demon, but it had a human torso with six arms and a woman's head with long black hair making up the upper part of its body. The creature was identical to mistress centipede, but it was a younger sibling of the centipede. It was holding the box of scrolls under the left side set of arms. The demon instantly noticed grandpa before it moved towards him. Grandpa was so scarred by what he was seeing he passed out.

The centipede demon left the shrine quietly moving pass the unconscious shrine owner as he lay on the ground in a heap. Lucky for grandpa the demon didn't prefer eating old people because to most demons they had a very horrible taste due to the age of their bodies and how frail their bones and skin were.

The demon crawled down the steps then it carefully, but quickly made its way into an alleyway near the shrine without anyone noticing it. Inside the alley the demon met with the blue haired woman wearing the trench coat. The youkai handed the woman the scrolls as it said, "It has been done, and I have brought the scrolls."

"Excellent. Now I think my brother Arael may need you at the Edward's residence just in case something goes wrong. Now go." The woman commanded.

"Yes Lady Tsunami." The centipede answered as it smashed open a hole in the ground. The creature crawled into the sewer system and it started moving uptown towards the Edwards residence.

* * *

A/N: Ok below is some of the new Naraku's basic status; just so you can get a better of idea of what he looks like. I changed the information a little.

Birthday: June 20th

Age: 14 (in the first chapter) 16 (rest of the story)

Height: 5'6"

Eyes color: red

Hair color: black

Day he became a half demon was the same night Sailor Moon first appeared.

Who are his parents...I am not going to say anything yet. It's a surprise.


	3. Chapter 3 First encounter

Chapter 3

First encounter

Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Mamoru Chiba were all at the Edward's residence for a party that he was holding for young people. Haruka and Michiru had finished performing their musical number for the guests.

Haruka had playing the piano while Michiru had playing the violin during their performance. Now the group was dancing to music being provided by another musical band, but Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto were playing janken to determine who would get to dance with Haruka next once Usagi was done dancing with her…unaware that he was actually a she, more appropriately a tomboy. However since the two spent so much time playing the second dance started and Haruka started dancing with Michiru.

Meanwhile inside one of the other rooms within the mansion the same little boy known as Arael was looking around in what appeared to be a display room where Edwards kept priceless treasures and works of art he had collected around the world. Most of the collectables were sealed within glass case displays dotted about the room giving it the appearance of a small at home museum.

The boy noticed one of the display cases had a bunch of old scrolls from the Sengoku Jidai era. The boy's eyes glowed red for a moment as the glass cracked then it shattered completely. The boy floated up to scrolls at which point the boy opened up a backpack he had before he stuffed them into it right before he closed it back up.

Once he was done Arael started looking around for anything else that would prove useful to his dark master. Meanwhile the house was starting to fill up with smoke. Everyone inside of the house was put to sleep, but Arael was unaffected due to his demonic body rendering him immune to such things.

He discontinued his search as he walked out of the room into the smoke filled hallway to investigate what was going on. Arael walked to the main hall where he saw a red haired woman attacking Edwards with some kind of rifle-like weapon. The weapon shot Edwards, but instead of killing him it caused a crystallized-heart-shaped object to emerge from his chest.

Arael watched with interest as Eudial was about to claim the heart crystal. "This looks pretty good!" Eudial said as her hand was drawing closer to the heart crystal.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michiru shouted then she transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Haruka shouted and she transformed as well.

"Deep submerge." Neptune shouted as a water based attack stuck the woman causing her to drop the crystal. Then Sailor Uranus went to quickly recover the heart crystal.

"I can't let you have it!" Uranus informed Eudial as she took the heart crystal.

"Daimon!" Eudial shouted as a clumsy looking Daimon appeared. The monster claimed that her ornaments were too heavy. "I'm going backwards! I'm going backwards!" the creature said to itself.

"Come out, Daimon! Daimon! What are you doing?" Eudial yelled at the monster.

"This dress... is heavy... Chikuon!" Chikuon informed its master.

"Oh, I got a headache! I want to go home already!" Eudial said as she put one hand on her head.

"I can't let you go! Hey you, don't say you want to go home before the clock strikes midnight!" Sailor Moon said as she and rest of the Sailor Senshi appeared on the scene.

"Though you don't look like Cinderella!" Ami said to add to their entrance line.

"You're not invited, Miss Annoyance!" Mars said continuing the sentence Ami started.

"The witch in Sleeping Beauty and Satan in Swan Lake were both defeated...when the bad guys crashed a party!" Makoto said adding more to the entrance line.

"Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Princess Odette." Venus said trying to add the final touches to the Senshi entrance line.

"In the name of these people, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon declared which marked the end of the girls' entrance line.

"Another source for my headache!" Eudial companied.

"This is not a Talisman!" Neptune informed Uranus after she inspected the heart crystal.

"Did you hear that? It was a waste of time, Eudial!" Sailor Uranus informed the witch.

"My instinct wasn't correct, wasn't it? Chikuon!" Eudial said to her monster companion.

"Chikuon." was the monster's only reply.

"So, I'll let you take care of it!" Eudial commanded as she turned to leave. However Eudial bumped into Arael on her way out. "Hey kid watch where you are standing!" Eudial shouted, but she started holding her head for a moment believing her headache was getting worse.

But little did she realize something else was happening.

_Heart crystals, Scared Cup, Death busters, and Daimons, how very interesting. My master will be very interested about this_. Arael thought as he probed Eudial's mind.

One of Arael's unique powers was that he had the power to probe the minds of others. His other power was that he could force someone to relive all of the pain they suffered in their life from headaches to the most horrific pain they had ever suffered. Arael's power made it that you would feel it all at once, but Arael would then amplify the pain until the victim died.

Eudial just looked at the child with an annoyed look at Arael was just starring at her. "Stop looking at me like that." Eudial shouted as she raised her hand prepared to strike Arael. A mistake she would soon regret.

Suddenly Arael's eyes started to glow red as Eudial dropped to ground and she started screaming. She was holding her head with her hands while screaming, "What are you doing to me!" Arael's expression remained emotionless while the Sailor Senshi and the Daimon noticed what was happing to Eudial.

"What's happening to you?" the Daimon asked as it turned its attention to the suffering of her master.

"I am simply making her relive all of the pain she has suffered in life. The pain that I am amplifying is the pain she has suffered both mentally and physically throughout her life. I think she will last only a few more minutes." Arael replied coldly.

"Who are you?" Uranus shouted.

"My name is not important. Just go back to your battle with that clumsy excuse for a monster and leave me be." Arael answered.

"Clumsy!" the Daimon roared in anger as it ran towards the boy to kill him.

Arael released his hold over Eudial so he could turn his attention to the Daimon, but at that moment the centipede monster emerged from the ground after coming through the floor. It quickly saw the Daimon, so it lunged forward before biting the Daimon's head clear off. The monster died as the demon devoured what was left of it. Eudial didn't waste anytime escaping as she quickly fled the scene. Sailor Moon and the others were sick to their stomachs as they watched the demon eat the Daimon.

"What are you doing here?" Arael asked the centipede monster as it used its hands to wipe its mouth.

"You're sister sent me here to help you if you require it." The monster replied.

"Did you complete your mission?"

"I acquired the scrolls from the Hikawa Shrine as commanded and I gave them to your sister before coming here." The centipede answered.

The mention of the Hikawa Shrine caused Rei to shout "What did you steal from the Hikawa Shrine?" The centipede looked down at her while its tongue was seen moving around her teeth licking off what was left of the Daimon.

"Only some old scrolls, but I did have fun scarring that old man who tired to stop me. If he was only thirty years younger I would have devoured him. Then again since there are so many young people here I shall eat you all." The demon declared as it looked at the Sailor Senshi with a hunger-crazed look.

"I'll leave you to take care of them then." Arael said, but before he disappeared into the hallway he turned to look at Sailor Moon for a few moments. A few seconds later he turned around and he left. The demon growled while it was deciding whom it should eat first. Sailor Moon pulled out her specter ready for anything the demon could throw at her. Sailor Moon was going to say her usual entrance line to it, but before she had the chance the demon charged forth with its mouth wide open. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were about to attack.

Unfortunately the demon was quick so it just mowed through the two Senshi continuing towards its target, Sailor Moon.

"I shall eat you first it!" screamed the demon.

Usagi was so scarred by the demon that was frozen in place by fear. Suddenly a rose appeared and as it hit the demon in the head. The demon was stunned as Tuxedo Kamen appeared as he joined the other Sailor Senshi to fight the demon. "Who are you!" the demon spat as it recovered from the rose attack.

"I am your friendly bug exterminator." Tuxedo Kamen greeted as he used his extendable cane to hit the demon in the face. Sailor Venus used her Venus love chain to attack the demon while Ami used an Aqua Shine Illusion to continue their attack on the creature. The icy attack froze a part of the demon's body immobilizing it, but this only enraged the demon.

"Where's a giant can of bug spray when you need it." Minako joked as she moved back to avoid the demon's claws.

"Burning mandala!" Rei shouted as she blasted the demon with her fire balls.

"Moon heart spiral attack!" Sailor Moon shouted as she tried to use her specter to finish the demon off, but the demon was just barely able to evade it.

While the demon's long body was starting to surround the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune launched a double attack on the demon. The attacks damaged the demon, but this only pissed the demon off even more. "Our attacks are barely even affecting it." Uranus shouted out.

Suddenly the demon's body came together as all of the Sailor Senshi including Tuxedo Kamen was trapped; the demon had warped itself around them like a snake seizing its prey. "Now I shall squeeze the life from your bodies." The demon mocked as it started laughing.

"I don't think so!" Sailor Moon yelled as she turned to her friends. At that moment they all knew what they had to do. One by one each of the yelled out "Moon cosmic power, Mars star power, Mercury star power, Jupiter Star power, Venus start power, Uranus planet power, Neptune planet power!" all of the Senshi shouted as their combined power surrounded them and a beam of energy shot up, and the blast blew the demon apart. However the demon may have been critically injured, but it wasn't finished yet. Most of its body survived the explosion and it was throwing itself at Sailor Moon.

"Moon heart spiral attack!" Sailor Moon shouted, as her attack was unleashed against the demon surviving body parts. Since most of the demon's body was destroyed it didn't have the mobility to move out of the way in time to evade. The youkai was hit head on by the attack and was completely destroyed for certain this time around. Once the remains of the demon disappeared the Senshi were thankful that no one was hurt.

After the demon died everyone in the room started to wake up. They were surprised that so much had happened to the place. Edwards walked up to the girls who had powered down and returned to their normal forms before anyone who had awaken to notice them.

"What happened here?" Edwards asked them.

"Well I am not too sure." Usagi was saying but she couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Someone sprayed sleeping gas into this mansion and most of the people were knocked out. Then something caused the floor to blow up and I don't know what else happened." Ami answered for Usagi since there was no better excuse they could use.

"Oh dear I hope that wasn't a distraction so someone could rob me. Did you see anyone running around?" Edwards asked.

"I think I saw someone walking around in the smoke but I didn't get a good look at him or her." Ami answered again.

"Well thank you girls I will go and see if anything was stolen." Edwards said as he disappeared into the hall to check around.

Meanwhile outside Haruka and Michiru were outside hiding in the trees. "That creature that attacked us. Do you think it was with the Death busters?" Michiru asked her companion.

"I don't think so. That thing was much stronger than any Daimon we have ever faced. I think that kid and that monster are with someone or something else." Haruka answered, but none of them noticed a Saimyoushou was flying away from the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4 The new enemy

Chapter 4

The new enemy

Later that evening at Professor Tomoe's lab Eudial approached the professor who was busy working on a new batch of Daimon eggs. "Ah you have returned Eudial. Did you find a talisman?" the professor asked as he looked over his shoulder at her with a smile.

"Edwards didn't have one, but I am afraid that Sailor Senshi and something else interfered." Eudial informed the professor, but now she was fearful of the professor's wrath. The Professor put down the test tube with the Daimon egg he was working on down on the table as he turned around to face Eudial.

"So the Senshi interfered, but you said something else. Would you please enlighten me?" the Professor asked the woman.

"Yes. There was a small boy there and when I tired to hit him he did something to me." Eudial said as she recalled the pain she was put through because of that creature.

"Go on." The professor said as a gleam of interest was seen in his eye.

"He said that he had the power to make someone relive all of the pain they suffered throughout their life. The pain you suffered both mentally and physically throughout your life he can force you to relive it. He also said that he could amplify it." Eudial told the professor as she held her head with both hands.

"A child with that kind of power...interesting. Is there anything else?" The professor asked wanting to hear if there was anything else that Eudial didn't mention.

"Yes...I would have died if that child's servant didn't appear when the Daimon tried to attack the boy. I never saw a monster like the one that killed the Daimon. The Daimon bit its head off. The demon was like a centaur except that the lower half of its body was the body of a centipede while the upper half was a human woman with six arms. I left while the Senshi were fighting it. I don't know who won." Eudial answered finishing her story.

_This is indeed an interesting development. I wonder if we will see those creatures again. _The Professor thought as he started rubbing his chin with his hand thinking about the matter.

Meanwhile at the same time Arael and Tsunami were entering a dark room where Naraku was seen sitting by a window waiting for them. Naraku turned to look at them as they entered the room. Both of his servants knelt down on the ground in front of him bowing respectfully.

Each of them handed Naraku the scrolls each of the siblings had recovered on their respective missions. Naraku rose from his seat before walking over to picked them up before he started to examine them. Minutes later he was finished reading them the half-demon smiled as he turned his attention to his servants. He continued smiling faintly as Naraku said "Excellent work Arael and Tsunami. But would one of you please explain to me what happened to our servant the centipede demon?"

"I had left the demon to deal with a group of girls. I am sure nothing has happened to it." Arael replied boldly.

"Oh really...but the Saimyoushou I had at the mansion has told me otherwise." Naraku answered back coldly as the whole room they were in grew darker.

"But Naraku that centipede should have killed them." Tsunami said trying to defend her brother.

"Apparently there was something else about those girls. Now Arael I am assuming you scanned their minds. Did you find anything that could explain how the demon was defeated?" Naraku said while he looked at Arael with a stone cold stare.

"Yes...from the red haired woman called Eudial I have learned that she works for a group known as the Death Busters and she works at the Mugan School downtown, the leader of the Death Busters is a man named Professor Tomoe who is also the acting headmaster of the same school. Tomoe is responsible for creating a horde of creatures called Daimons. The Daimons are creatures created to seek those with pure hearts. I also learned that there are three special individuals with three talismans hidden within their pure hearts. If all three talismans are bought together then something called the Holy Grail will appear and whoever controls it power can do anything. Even rule the world. As for the one who calls her self Sailor Moon she wields something called the Sliver Crystal as the source of her power." Arael explained, but he stopped to rest from talking.

"My lord if you had control of the sliver crystal and the Holy Grail then you will be all powerful." Tsunami suggested.

"An interesting thought. Arael...do you know who is Sailor Moon?" Naraku asked with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I know who Sailor Moon and the rest of her friends are. I know their true identities. Also I know how the Death Busters locate and extract Pure Hearts." Arael answered. Naraku started to smile again. Naraku turned to look at the three pots in the corner of the room. He knew one of them would soon be ready.

"Then inform me of all of the details you know about them Arael." Naraku asked; Arael started to tell him everything else he learned from Eudial and Sailor Moon.

The next day Usagi and the others were studying. Rei walked into the room with the others while Usagi was working hard to solve a problem. Minako turned to notice Rei so she asked "Hey Rei how is your grandfather?"

"He's fine, but he still a bit freaked about that monster he saw." Rei replied with a look of depression on her face.

"Do you know what was stolen?" Ami asked her friend.

"According to grandpa the only thing stolen was a bunch of forbidden scrolls that had dark spells and evil enchantments that were used by dark priests and priestesses in the past. Our Shrine had one of them because we were charged to keep an eye on them." Rei answered.

"That is strange because I heard from Mr. Edwards that he had a bunch of scrolls that were a similar type of scrolls that were stolen from him as well. Whoever wanted these scrolls...they must obliviously have a thing for dark spells and enchantments." Ami informed the group of what she had figured out.

"Yeah sounds like it, but that demon we fought was one tough costumer. That thing was stronger than any foe we have fought so far." Makoto commented.

"We know that it wasn't with Eudial or any of the Daimons so we are looking at facing a new enemy then." Artemis stepped into the conversation saying.

"I wish we knew more about this new foe." Luna spoke up.

"I've finished!" Usagi shouted happily.

"You did it! In 23 minutes! Your best record!" Makoto said while Usagi handed her paper to Ami so she could examine it.

"And it was such a hard problem, I'm great." Usagi boasted.

"Good work!" Minako said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Makoto told Usagi.

"For you, Usagi, it's a good job!" Rei also said as her way of congratulating Usagi.

"Thank you! Thanks for your help!" Usagi said happily, but unfortunately Usagi's celebration was cut short when Ami handed it back to Usagi.

"Wait! You made a mistake in the calculation here. So, the answer should be this." Ami said as she pointed out Usagi's mistake. Usagi broke down into tears and she started crying. Ami put her hand on Usagi's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Why? Why is that?" Usagi said while she was still crying.

"I know you're doing your best. Poor Usagi!" Minako said as she tried to comfort Usagi, but she wasn't doing much better.

"No more!" Usagi started saying.

"Don't cry!" Rei said in an attempt to make Usagi feel better.

"Still." Usagi was trying to say as her crying was coming to an end.

"It's just a simple mistake" Ami told her friend, but Usagi interpreted Ami before she could say anything else by saying "Next time, I will make some other mistake! No, no! I don't want to have this kind of hardship anymore!"

"What kind of hardship is that? Did you forget the feeling when your pure heart was taken by a Daimon?" Rei to remind Usagi there was far worse kinds of hardships.

"That's right! Compared to that hardship, studying is fun!" Ami said to add to the subject.

"Do your best, Usagi!" Makoto said trying to encourage Usagi to do better.

"Okay, I understand." Usagi said as her crying finally ended and she was starting to feel better, but she was remembering the times when everyone's heart crystals were taken.

"Yeah...It was like chugging a whole" Makoto was saying, but Usagi interrupted her by finishing her sentence by saying "bottle all at once!"

"Only that much?" Rei said as she watched Usagi drank a whole PET bottle.

"Well, no, plus ten rice balls too... I think." Usagi said as she ate some rice balls.

"Oh, right." Rei replied.

Later Minako was by herself thinking, but her thinking was interrupted by Artemis who came up to her and asked "What's wrong?"

"Artemis, why do you think a Daimon didn't attack me? Except me, all of us were targeted for our pure hearts." Minako asked her friend.

"You're not pure." Artemis said softly. "Oh, no that's impossible." The cat quickly corrected himself.

"Of course. Maybe they think I lack enthusiasm since I quit my favorite sport, volleyball." Minako said thinking that might be the reason.

"Does that bother you?" Artemis asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know." Minako answered.

Minako left the area to go somewhere else. Meanwhile at Naraku's castle in the middle of the forest on the city outskirts, Naraku was watching one of his pots as it started shaking moments before it suddenly tipped over allowing purple ooze to pour out on the floor. Seconds later a man who appeared to be nineteen years old was crawling out of the pot. Once he was out the mark of the spider appeared on his back, and some long red hair appeared on his head.

Naraku smiled and said "Welcome Akuma my third detachment."

As the detachment rose he downed himself in his own clothing. He was wearing black jeans, a sleeveless red shirt and a black leather jacket with gloves and booths. He opened up one of his hands and a scythe appeared in his hand. Naraku's newest detachment was ready.

Later Minako was at a volleyball court practicing with a ball. At the very moment Minako sent the ball flying across the room as Usagi came by and as fate would have it she was hit directly in the face by the ball. Usagi fell to the ground since the ball hit her so hard as the girl began rubbing her face trying to regain her senses. Minako ran towards her friend shouting "Usagi!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. How about you, Minako?" Usagi asked.

"About what?" Minako asked with a confused expression.

"So?" Usagi asked as she cast Minako a serious glare, then Artemis came out of hiding.

"Are you talking about me being the only one a Daimon hasn't attacked? Why would that bother me?" Minako said trying to reassure her friend. "That's nonsense! No way!" denying the fact that she doesn't have a pure heart, but she was convinced that she had one. "Under the circumstances, I can't understand why I don't have a pure heart!" Minako said, but she was sure she had a pure heart. She just couldn't accept the possibility that she didn't have one. "That's right! I can't!" Minako said, but then an idea came into mind and she said "I'll make it this time!"

"So are you sure you don't mind?" Usagi asked Minako.

"Of course not!" Minako replied, but clearly Minako did mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Akuma the master of fire

Chapter 5

Akuma the master of fire

Eudial was in her office using her computer to figure out who the next target with a pure heart would be. While she was looking at her computer she called Professor Tomoe and said "This is Eudial. For your information sir, I found something strange."

"Oh?" Professor replied.

"Breaking into the data on the Sacred Cup, a human shadow has appeared." Eudial informed the professor.

"I knew it. It's the one who can control the Sacred Cup." Professor Tomoe replied.

"The one that can control the Sacred Cup?" Eudial asked because she was a bit confused by the professor's reply.

"That's right. If it is taken by those of our allies. The evil world which we wished for can be accomplished. However, if it was taken by those who are our enemies...our purpose will be destroyed! We have to get at it first." Tomoe told Eudial.

"Where is that person who can control the Sacred Cup?" Eudial asked who was a bit curious to know who could control the power of the cup.

"First, you have to get the Sacred Cup, bye." The professor said as he hung up the phone, but he broke the receiver.

"By the way, professor, you broke the receiver, didn't you? The repair cost will be deducted from your pay!" Eudial informed her boss calling him a spare phone inside his office for such cases.

"I want to enforce attacks against the Sailor Soldiers! They have hindered our plans too many times already." The professor spat back.

Eudial got out of her chair and she left. She returned some time later. When she returned the professor called her and asked "Eudial, who is the new target?"

"Yes. I found a weird person with a pure heart. But I wonder if those Sailor Soldiers will bother us again." Eudial asked a bit concerned about the Sailor Senshi.

"All right. I will then make a Daimon which will prevent their interference!" the Professor assured Eudial. Once they were done talking Eudial hung up her phone before she got out of her chair as she left her office to go and get ready to retrieve the talisman, but unknown to her a Saimyoushou was hiding inside of the air duck above her. It had a clear view of her computer. Back at Naraku's castle; Naraku was watching Eudial through a mirror that was hanging on his wall in front of him.

"Akuma come here." Naraku said summoning his newest servant to him.

"Yes my lord." The demon greeted.

"Go into town and search for a woman named Minako. I will have a Saimyoushou follow Eudial; just head to her location and wait until she has the heart crystal. Then capture it and bring it to me. If a talisman appears then bring it to me as well." Naraku commanded.

"Don't worry. Master Naraku. I am the most powerful of your detachments so nothing will stand in my way." Akuma bragged.

Naraku didn't say a word as Akuma left the room. After Akuma was long gone Naraku thought to himself: _That fool...I hope he and the Sailor Senshi will meet one another. Their battle should prove to be very informative. With the information collected from the battle I will see what other weakness they have, and I will use them to deal with the Senshi and the Death Busters._

Later that day Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto were spying on Minako as she was busy going around and giving blood. Minako has been going to one blood drive after another giving blood. The girls were worried about Minako; they had decided to just watch her and to be close to her just in case a Daimon attacks her. Artemis wondered if Minako was really pure, since she went around giving blood to prove that she was pure. Usagi deiced to go up to Minako for a little bit. She ran up to Minako and said "Minako! I brought health drinks with plenty of essential vitamins. Take these and let's keep going!"

"Thanks a lot! It's so good!" Minako said as she took the heath drinks before drinking some of both. "Let's go to the next one!" Minako suggested but at that very moment Eudial drove up in her car. She got out and she took aim with her gun.

"I got you!" Eudial shouted as she shot Minako with her gun. Seconds later Minako's pure heart came out.

"Minako!" Usagi shouted.

"Pure heart... came out!" Minako muttered as she held her own pure heart crystal in her hands.

"That's good, Minako...So, let's put it back now." Usagi suggested to Minako, but instead Minako started laughing like a monkey as she started running away.

"No way!" Eudial said as she got back into her car and she went after Minako.

"Minako, wait! Eudial!" Usagi shouted as she started running after Minako while she noticed Eudial was already in hot pursuit of Minako.

"What's happening?" Haruka asked as she noticed the events unfolding.

"Hurry you guys!" Artemis shouted as he leaped forward to join the pursuit.

"Artemis! Look out for the bottles!" Ami warned, but it was too late. Artemis tripped over a bottle and all of the girls came crashing down on top of the poor cat.

"W... What strong willpower!" Eudial said to herself while she continued to chase Minako. Several minutes later Eudial finally cornered her in a parking lot where Minako finally lost consciousness leaving her heart crystal lying only a few feet away from her body. Eudial got out of her car as she proceeded to walk up to Minako to claim her heart crystal.

But just as Eudial was about to claim the Heart crystal Usagi appeared on the scene and she yelled saying "Wait! Don't come any closer to her!"

"What?" Eudial snapped seeing blonde haired girl. "What a saucy girl! Come out, Daimon!" Eudial commanded, and then moments later the Daimon emerged.

"Doorknob-der! Before you leave...don't forget to let your neighbors know to lock the door!" the Daimon muttered.

"Lock everything up!" Eudial commanded.

"Yes, I will!" the Daimon said as it used its power to seal the parking structure. However just before the main shutter closed, Haruka and Michiru snuck inside. "I've finished!" the Daimon declared after it finished its job.

"Who are you?" Eudial said as she noticed the three girls in the parking lot with her.

"Haruka and Michiru, too!" Usagi said noticing the two.

"If you didn't stick your nose in, you would have lived longer!" Eudial informed the three.

_What should I do? If I transform now...but!_ Usagi thought to herself while thinking about her options.

"We can't transform now!" Haruka reminded Michiru while she noticed that she was about to use her transformation pen.

"Stop right there! Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up!" Usagi shouted as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"What!" Eudial shouted in surprise.

"It is her!" Haruka said, but was surprised that Usagi was Sailor Moon.

"You attacked a pretty girl who wants to have a pure heart! I can't forgive you! As an Agent of love and justice, pretty soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon declared as she did one of her entrance poses.

"Doorknob-der, go get her!" Eudial shouted to her Daimon to attack.

"What?" the Daimon asked.

"What do you mean by "what"?" Eudial asked the creature.

"I specialize in locking up. I don't want to fight." The Daimon informed her.

"Do it!" Eudial roared.

"Y... Yes!" the Daimon replied, but just it was about to attack a bunch of fireballs came out of nowhere as they started setting the Daimon ablaze. Within seconds the Daimon was reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Sailor Mars was that you?" Sailor Moon said as she looked around for her friend, but fireballs which attacked the Daimon began to come together and they formed a man holding a Scythe. It was Akuma. Soon after he appeared a swarm of Saimyoushou appeared inside the parking structure. Meanwhile at his castle Naraku was watching the events unfold through the mirror that allowed him to see what his Saimyoushou were seeing.

_Now they have met. Let the test begin._ Naraku thought with a nasty smile.

Eudial was very nervous around these strange insects. She pulled out her fire buster ready to attack. She was about to make a run for the Heart Crystal but one of the Saimyoushou picked it up and it dropped it in Akuma's hand. Akuma looked at the Heart Crystal before taking off his black sunglasses he was wearing to reveal his red youkai eyes.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked while she stood ready with specter.

"I am Akuma the demon master of fire. I know who you are Sailor Moon and Eudial of the Death Busters." Akuma replied as he put the Heart crystal away in his jacket pocket. "So that little thing I just took is a heart crystal. I was hoping it would be a talisman. But regardless my master wants a Heart crystal so he can study it." Akuma said to girls.

"How did you know that?" Eudial shouted as she tired to shot the demon with fire buster, but the flames stopped only a few inches away from Akuma. Then they turned around and they were sent back to Eudial. The flames warped themselves around her gun, then seconds later the flames destroyed it.

"My older brother Arael told me about you. We have ways of acquiring information about people...believe me. Now I need to deicide which one of you I should disposal of first?" the demon answered as he eyed Sailor Moon and Eudial. "I think I will start with those two." Akuma said as he pointed his scythe at Michiru and Haruka. The demon sent a wave of fire at them.

"We have no choice. Neptune planet power, make up!" Michiru shouted as she started to transform.

"Uranus planet power, make up!" Haruka shouted she transformed as well.

Once Sailor Neptune and Uranus were done transforming Sailor Moon was surprised that Haruka and Michiru are Sailor Senshi. Sailor Neptune used her Deep Submerge attack to counter the fire wave. Michiru launched her attack just in time to counter the fire attack; the watery attack stopped the flames.

"Ah a woman with the power of water; this fight should be amusing." Akuma said as he charged the two Senshi with his Scythe held up ready to strike.

Haruka and Michiru evaded the scythe by the jumping to side. "World Shaking!" Haruka shouted as the Senshi's attack was sent towards the demon. The demon knocked the attack away towards Eudial with his scythe. Eudial jumped to the side to avoid getting hit. Eudial decide not to stay around, she got into her car. She started the engine and she was looking a way out. Akuma launched a volley of fireballs at Michiru and Haruka. Haruka was barely able to escape the fireballs, but Michiru was hit in the chest by one of them and she was sent flying to the ground.

"Michiru!" Haruka shouted as her friend was down on the ground, and she was only seconds away from getting her head chopped off by Akuma.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted as she nailed Akuma in the back with her attack. Akuma was sent crashing into a wall causing a large cloud of dust to cover his body. No one could tell if Akuma was destroyed or not. "Did I get him?" Sailor Moon asked herself as Minako's heart crystal landed near her feet.

_Minako's heart crystal_

Usagi thought as she picked it up and she immediately put it back in Minako's body. Minako was beginning to stir, but as Sailor Moon was beginning to stand back up when suddenly she was hit in the back from behind by Akuma's scythe. Luckily for Sailor Moon she was slammed into a parked car by the top of the shaft the blade of Akuma's scythe was attached to.

"Did you think your weak attack could stop me?" Akuma mocked. Although the attack didn't seriously harm Akuma, but it did mange to burn his shirt and his jacket off exposing his upper body to everyone. While Haruka was helping Michiru up she noticed the spider shaped burn mark in the middle of Akuma's back, Eudial saw the mark as well. Akuma retaliated for the attack by sending a wave of fire at the girls. Michiru and Haruka evaded it, but the fire wave melted down some of the parked cars, it then went out through the parking structure gates before the flames set a building across the street ablaze.

"Take this! Deep submerge!" Michiru shouted as her water attack blasted the demon back.

"Curse you woman! When I am through with all three of you; people will have to pick your remains up with a dust pan." Akuma declared as he raised his scythe and flames were beginning to form around it. "I will destroy all of you with my flame tidal wave." Akuma said as he was just about ready to launch his attack. Eudial noticed the open gate and she drove out of the raging oven that was once the parking structure. Once she was gone the remaining Sailor Senshi appeared.

"More of your friends. They will die too! Eat this Sailor Senshi! Flame Tidal Wave!" Akuma shouted as he unleashed a burning tidal wave of fire against the Senshi.

"Shine aqua illusion!" Ami shouted as she launched her attack hopping it would be enough to stop the flaming tidal wave from destroying them. The attack was barely holding the fire back.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted as she combined her attack with Ami's, the combined attacks were having more of an effect, but it still wasn't enough to stop the fire tidal wave.

"Venus love me chain!" Sailor Venus shouted as her attacked shot through the flames weakening them enough for Ami and Michiru's attacks to stop the flame tidal wave. Akuma was hit head on by their attack. However the demon wasn't done for yet. The attack did a lot more damage than Sailor Moon's attack. Parts of Akuma's chest were blown off, so were some bits of his right arm.

"Damn you!" Akuma cursed as he gave his Scythe one swing around him and he disappeared into the sky on a cloud made out of smoke and flame. "You may have been lucky Sailor Senshi, but I will be back!" Akuma shouted as he disappeared into the distance with most of the Saimyoushou following him.

"Thanks Minako!" Ami said after the last of the fire left behind by Akuma disappeared.

"No problem" Minako replied with a smile. Meanwhile Haruka and Michiru were walking away.

"Wait! Haruka, Michiru! Please tell me, what's your real goal? Why are you after the Talismans at the cost of people's lives?" Sailor Moon asked the two Senshi.

"Don't make unnecessary inquiries!" Uranus spat back as turned her head to give Usagi a serious glare.

"You'd better not get involved in this!" Neptune warned as they walked away.

"But." Sailor Moon was trying to say, but she was cut off by Haruka who shouted "Shut up!"

"Haruka and Michiru are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." Minako pointed out.

"Does that mean they are our enemies after all?" Rei asked one of the others.

"I don't want to believe that!" Makoto answered.

While the girls were walking away a single Saimyoushou was still watching them. Meanwhile at Naraku's castle. Naraku had heard and seen everything that happened. He didn't say anything, but only a thin nasty smile was seen on his face. The half demon was forming a plan in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Trickery is one of evil’s most...

Chapter 6

Trickery is one of evil's most dangerous weapons

Naraku was sitting inside his private chamber when suddenly a large burst of flame blew his door down. Akuma marched straight into the room, and he clearly didn't look happy judging from his expression. "Naraku!" Akuma shouted at the sight of his creator. Naraku turned his head to look at his servant.

A smile appeared on his face, before he said "Welcome back Akuma. It looks like the Sailor Senshi gave you a hard time."

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that you knew what the Senshi were capable of. Why didn't you warn me?" Akuma roared.

"I didn't warn you because I needed you to fight the Senshi so I could find out what else they were capable of. The test was successful thanks to you." Naraku told his servant as he held up his hand. Something was emerging from it.

"Damn you!" Akuma yelled as he raised his Scythe ready to attack his own master.

Before Akuma could execute his attack a beating heart appeared in Naraku's hand. The half-demon started squeezing the heart in the vice-like grip of his hand. Akuma felt his body grow weak and put under a lot of pain as he just dropped to his knees. Naraku's grip around Akuma's heart grew tighter which put Akuma in more pain.

"Always remember Akuma. That I always hold your heart in my hands just as I hold the heart of every servant I have created. You were born from a part of my body, and reducing you back into the lifeless pool of flesh you were...would be too easy. I shall warn you only once Akuma. Try anything like that again and I will crush your heart." Naraku threatened.

Akuma didn't say a word. All he did was that he continued to hold his chest even after his heart was reabsorbed into Naraku's body. Naraku turned his attention back to the glowing pots that contained his soon to be new servants. The next day Eudial had created a program that could locate those with a talisman. "Good! This will identify the holder of a Talisman!" Eudial said to herself as her computer was about to tell her who had a talisman.

"But who on Earth has the purest heart that holds a Talisman? This is the holder of a Talisman." Eudial said while she was a bit surprised by the results her computer came up with. But before she could do anything else she felt something sting her in the back of her neck.

Before she knew it Eudial fell over onto her desk and she died instantly. The poison of the Saimyoushou did its work. A few more Saimyoushou appeared and they stung Eudial to make sure she was dead then a bunch of them took her gun that lay near by her office chair. Then two of the Saimyoushou stuck their stingers into Eudial's computer screen, and they destroyed it. They took the gun that used for extracting Heart Crystals with them before leaving through the air duct.

The Saimyoushou flew away into the ventilation duck with the gun. They had some difficulty getting it out, but the demon wasps were eventually successful. They carried it through the sky and they eventually reached Naraku's castle with the weapon in tow. They entered the open window and they gave the gun to Naraku as he sat in his private chamber waiting for them. The hanyo held the gun up in his hands as he examined it closely.

"Excellent work my pets. Now come here Tentai and Tsunami." Naraku called his two detachments. Tentai a woman who seemed about ten years old with long black hair appeared. She wore black robes and her face as well as her skin was chalk white. She also had a long black silk scarf warped around her. Like her brother Arael she was similar to him in facial appearance, but she looked more like a dark twin of Kanna. Tsunami was wearing dark blue robes much like the kind Kagura herself had once wore, but she was carrying a weapon around with her. It was a Halberd, but judging by it appeared it was some kind of holy weapon.

"Yes Naraku what is your bidding now?" Tsunami asked her creator.

"I hold here the weapon you'll need to extract the Talismans from Sailor Neptune and Uranus." Naraku said as he handed the gun to Tsunami. "Listen carefully...I will lure the two Senshi into position for you to steal the talismans. I will also lure someone else there so she can warm those two up for you. Once the battle is over take talismans and if possible take the sliver crystal as well. I have already informed Tentai about the details of the plan. Now go to the Marine Cathedral and get ready for them." Naraku commanded as his two servants bowed before they left.

Later that day the phone at Haruka's house rang for several moments until the answering machine got it "I am unable to answer your call right now. Please leave your message after the beep."

The voice was Eudial's and she had left the following message followed by the accompanied fax. "Hey! The recording time is too short! I couldn't say what I wanted to! No matter. That's about it. By the way, I remember you were also looking for the Talismans, right? I think I can accommodate you as our allies, if you'd like. Don't worry. I haven't reported your real identities to my boss yet. If you're interested, you should come to the designated place. Be there at 4:30 this afternoon. I'll send you a fax. Bye."

"I think it's true that they found a holder of a Talisman." Michiru said after she picked up the fax.

"Yes. It matches with our intuition. The time is coming." Haruka agreed.

"I know these hands are already dirty. I will make any sacrifice and use any means to get the Talismans!" Haruka said, but then she noticed something was wrong with Michiru. "Michiru? Come on, what's wrong?" Haruka asked her friend.

"Haruka... don't worry! I like your hands." Michiru replied with a smile.

Meanwhile Naraku hung up a phone with a built-in fax machine he was using. He smiled as he turned while he left the room he was using the phone from. "Using Eudial voice has set the bait for my trap."

Sometime later Haruka called Usagi to meet her at the top of a building with an Aquarium on it. "Wow! Great! I didn't know that there is an aquarium on top of this building! May I bring my friends next time? May I?" Usagi kept asking, but Haruka only gave her a cold glare.

"Never show up before us again, Sailor Moon!" Haruka told Usagi.

"We're all Sailor Soldiers, aren't we? Can't we be allies?" Usagi asked with signs of confusion on her face.

"I won't forgive you for dragging us halfway to a fight for fun!" Haruka told Usagi as she took Usagi's brooch from her.

"No!" Usagi cried.

"I'll keep it for a while!" Haruka informed Usagi.

"Wait! Don't think of stealing any more pure hearts!" Usagi tried to plead with Haruka.

"Shut up! Can't you see? If you show up before us again ...you'll be killed! Uranus Planet Power!" Haruka said as she transformed.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michiru said as she transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"We are looking for Talismans sealed into pure hearts! If we don't gather three Talismans, the Sacred Cup will not appear." Haruka said to Usagi.

"In this world, the Silence and the moment of ruin are approaching! Only the Messiah who can control the Sacred Cup can stop it!" Michiru told Usagi.

"The Sacred Cup? Messiah?" a confused Usagi asked.

"It's none of your business." Haruka said as she and Michiru took in a helicopter.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi shouted as they disappeared into the distance.

"Are you going to save them? The two of them headed for battle as ordered by destiny. But today, they are in danger!" Setsuna said as she appeared on the scene before Usagi.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"Setsuna Meio. I am...Yes...an old friend of theirs." Setsuna answered.

"Both of them are in danger, right?" Usagi asked Setsuna.

"Are you going to save them? But if you cannot transform, you might be in more danger than them!" Setsuna warned.

"Please! If you know where they're going, please tell me!" Usagi begged, but unknown to them they were being watched by a Saimyoushou. Naraku was watching Usagi and Setsuna talk. He had a nasty smile on his face. Sometime later Haruka and Michiru arrived at the Marine Cathedral. The two walked inside. The corridors were dark, but soon some lights came one.

"Eudial where are you?" Haruka shouted.

"Eudial is dead." A voice in the darkness said.

"What?" Michiru said.

"Give me my brooch back!" a voice shouted as a very familiar looking blonde haired woman came running up and she seized the brooch from her. She quickly ran behind one of the pillars. The words "Moon cosmic power!" were heard and Sailor Moon emerged from behind the pillar.

"Sailor Moon how did you find this place?" Haruka demanded.

"How dare you attempt to steal pure heart crystals, and now you steal my own brooch. Enough is enough; in the name of the moon I will punish you both." Sailor Moon shouted as she pulled out her specter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted as she sent a blast of energy at Sailor Neptune and Uranus.

"I don't know what has come over you, but I warned you that if you ever appear before us again then we would kill you. Now die!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she charged Sailor Moon with one of her fists raised ready to punch her. Sailor Neptune attacked Sailor Moon with her Deep Submerge attack, but Sailor Moon evaded both of their attacks by jumping to the side.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted again as she blasted Sailor Neptune in the back. Neptune dropped to her knees and she was rendered unconscious. Sailor Moon stood by Neptune's fallen body and the two vanished.

"Michiru!" Uranus shouted.

"If you want your friend then come into the chamber ahead." A voice was heard saying.

"Damn you Sailor Moon!" Uranus said as she ran towards the next chamber.

Meanwhile a Saimyoushou was watching the battle from high above near the ceiling. Once Haruka was gone Tentai appeared with Sailor Moon's real brooch in her hand. She placed the brooch in the center of the hall where the real Sailor Moon could easily find it. At the same time outside of the cathedral Usagi was approaching the cathedral at a very fast pace.

At the same time Haruka had followed the fake Sailor Moon into the prayer hall. Sailor Uranus found Michiru lying down on the ground at the center of the room. The fake Sailor Moon was no where to be seen, but a bunch of cupid statues portraits that were on the sides of the wall moved to their sides exposing some small metal holes on the sides of each block.

Haruka ran up to her friend before checking her for a heart beat. There was no heartbeat, Michiru was dead. Elsewhere the fake Sailor Moon was putting the gun Naraku wasp's stole from Eudial down. In her other hand she had the Deep Aqua Mirror, the talisman from Sailor Neptune. The first talisman was now in the demon's hands.

At the same time back at the Death Buster's base. Mimeto was walking up to Eudial's body was still slumped over her desk and her keyboard. Mimeto noticed the broken computer screen. Mimeto approached Eudial's body and said "You keep failing to get a talisman and now you have damaged some of our equipment now."

Eudial's body didn't move, so Mimeto started shaking it while saying "Hey Eudial! Are you evening listing to me?" Suddenly Eudial's body fell over out of her chair. Mimeto saw Eudial's eyes were still open and they had a lifeless glaze to them. Mimeto hesitantly put two of her fingers against her neck to check for a pulse. Mimeto knew that Eudial was dead.

"Professor Tomoe!" Mimeto screamed, because she was freaked that Eudial was dead, but the worse part about it was that she touched a dead body.

Moments later the Professor entered the room and noticed Eudial's lifeless corpse. The Professor knelt down next to the body and he examined it. He noticed the multiple wasp stings all over her body and the one on her neck. That was when Mimeto and the professor heard an odd sound. Mimeto checked around Eudial and she found a Saimyoushou that was trapped in some of Eudial's hair. The professor and Mimeto didn't notice the creature at first because it was hidden deep under Eudial's hair.

"Mimeto get me a jar...quickly!" the professor commanded as the woman left the room for a few moments then she returned with a jar. The professor took a pair of scissors from the desk and he used them to cut Eudial's hair so he could seal the wasp in the jar. Once it was in he sealed it tight.

"What is that thing?" Mimeto asked the professor.

"I don't know. I never saw an insect like this before. I shall take it into my lab and have it analyzed in the meantime take care of Eudial's body and hook up a new monitor to that computer. Something about Eudial being killed by this wasp seems to be too much of a coincidence and it looks like more than one had done the job" the Professor said as he noticed the dead remains of two more Saimyoushou that were inside Eudial's computer monitor. Seeing the dead wasps in the computer monitor increased his suspicions about the nature of Eudial's death even more.

"If the wasp just killed Eudial they would have stay around and they would have attacked someone else. Something isn't right here. Report to me when you have learned what Eudial was doing before she died." The professor said as he left with the jar.

Mimeto stood over Eudial's corpse and thought to herself: _Well I guest those bugs saved me the trouble of taking you out of the picture myself._ Mimeto left to go and arrange for something to be done with Eudial's body while she was going to have one of the other witches hook up a new monitor to Eudial's computer to see what she was doing before she had been assassinated.

Back at the Cathedral; Haruka was overwhelmed with grief for Michiru's death. She was looking around for Sailor Moon. "Where are you Sailor Moon?" Sailor Uranus shouted. Her words were echoing throughout the halls of the Cathedral. Suddenly Sailor Moon appeared behind her.

"I am so sorry that my attack killed your friend. I was hoping that my attack wouldn't had killed her...I am sorry." The fake Sailor Moon said.

"You're sorry! Sailor Moon I won't forgive you for this. I will take your life myself!" Sailor Uranus shouted a she unleashed a World Shaking attack.

Sailor Moon evaded the world shaking attack by jumping to the side. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted as she sent a blast of energy towards Sailor Uranus. Haruka rolled to the side to avoid Sailor Moon's attack, but she was kicked in the stomach by Sailor Moon. Haruka held her stomach with one hand as she punched Sailor Moon in the face with her other hand.

Sailor Uranus seized the opportunity to retaliate against Sailor Moon with another World Shaking attack. Her attack hit Sailor Moon directly and the blast from the attack sent Sailor Moon flying across the room. Meanwhile Usagi entered the Cathedral and she noticed the condition the room was in. Clearly a battle had occurred here. Lying in the middle of the room was her brooch.

"They must be in trouble. Moon cosmic power!" Usagi shouted as she transformed and she became Sailor Moon. She started running down the hall towards the prayer hall.

Meanwhile the fake Sailor Moon sensed that the real Sailor Moon was heading her way. So in response the fake Sailor Moon launched an attack against Sailor Uranus with her specter. The attack hit the ground in front of Haruka creating a cloud of dust that blinded her just long enough for the fake Sailor Moon to quietly leave and the real Sailor Moon to enter the room.

"Haruka!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Haruka didn't say a word as she ran at Sailor Moon. When she was close enough she kicked Sailor Moon in the head knocking Usagi back. "This for Michiru!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she blasted Sailor Moon with another World shaking attack.

"What's going on here?" Sailor Moon asked Haruka.

"Shut up and prepare to die Sailor Moon!" Haruka shouted.

While Sailor Moon was busy evading Haruka's punches and kicks Naraku was watching the two women fight each other.

_Those fools...Sailor Moon doesn't know that the Sailor Moon Haruka was fighting was a fake. Don't even bother trying to reason with her Usagi. While Michiru and Haruka were fighting Tsunami and I filled the room with an odorless gas, which affects certain parts of the human brain. Namely the part of the brain that controls a person's judgment and reasoning capability. Although the gas's effect is temporary, it has left Haruka in a berserker's rage. She will not stop fighting until Sailor Moon is killed, or until Haruka is defeated._ Naraku thought to himself as he continued to watch the battle unfold.


	7. Chapter 7 The Mistress of water and ice ...

Chapter 7

The Mistress of water and ice Tsunami

Sailor Moon suffered another punch to her face from Haruka. Sailor Moon couldn't understand what happened here. She noticed that Michiru was down on the ground near by and Haruka was mad at her; that was all Usagi was able to comprehend at the moment.

"Haruka why are you attacking me?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Usagi. You killed Michiru and you are going to pay!" Haruka shouted as she dealt Usagi an uppercut to her belly. Usagi fell to her knees coughing. Haruka was relentless in onslaught to take Usagi down. Haruka kicked the side of Usagi's head leaving Usagi lying on the ground.

"World shaking!" Haruka shouted as she unleashed her deathblow on Usagi.

Usagi was hit by the full force of Haruka's attack. Her body was sent flying into the air and Usagi's body crashed into a wall. The champion of justice wasn't moving, as Haruka stood ready to attack Sailor Moon again to deliver a finishing blow if she got up. She waited several minutes and Usagi still wasn't moving.

"I have avenged you Michiru." Haruka said as she turned her head to look at Neptune's body.

Suddenly Haruka was hit in the back by a powerful stream of water. She fell to the ground, but before she could do anything two streams of water lashed out at her like a pair of tentacles. The two water-like tentacles grabbed Haruka by her arms before the woman was hoisted up. Haruka looked forward as she saw the fake Sailor Moon walked up to her, but she was holding a halberd in her hand instead of a scepter. Haruka was confused because she looked at the unconsciousness Sailor Moon and she looked back at the fake one with the Halberd.

"What is this? Are there two of you?" Haruka asked while she was struggling to break free.

"Thank you Sailor Uranus for defeating Sailor Moon for me." The fake Sailor Moon said as she transformed. The fake Sailor Moon was really Tsunami.

"You're not Sailor Moon!" Haruka shouted.

"That's right. I am called Tsunami the mistress of water and ice. And you Haruka. You did me a favor by dispatching Sailor Moon for me. My master's illusion spell did wonders for me. Now my master can claim both talismans and the sliver crystal for himself. He will be so happy." Tsunami said with a nasty grin.

"This was just a set up." Haruka asked the blue haired woman.

"Right. My master told me to attack you and your friend Michiru disguised as Sailor Moon. Then I would capture Michiru and take her talisman from her body." Tsunami informed Haruka then she held up the Mirror that was Neptune's talisman. Haruka was shocked. "That's right Haruka your friend had a talisman and so do you." Tsunami said as she put away the talisman before she pulled out Eudial's gun, and she was pointing it at Sailor Uranus.

"Now that you have killed Sailor Moon for me. I will take the second talisman from you." Tsunami said as she took aim.

"The Talisman is sealed into a pure heart! I shouldn't have a Talisman!" Haruka said.

"Really that is what Eudial discovered before my master's wasps killed her. After Eudial discovered the location of the talismans my master acquired the information and had her killed. Then he called you and disguised his voice as Eudial's so he could trick you into coming here. You know I was thinking of killing you quick, so you could die with the knowledge of avenging your friend's death. But this way I can kill you and you can die with the knowledge that you killed someone in cold blood." Tsunami said as she started laughing.

"You will pay for what you did to me and Michiru!" Haruka roared in anger. _The Talismans were sealed into us? Messiah! Is this the penalty for our deeds?_ Haruka thought as she was still trying to free herself.

"Good bye Sailor Uranus!" Tsunami said as her finger was about to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" a voice shouted. Tsunami and Haruka turned their heads to see Sailor Moon struggling to get to her feet. "What you did to Michiru and Haruka is unforgivable. In the name of the moon I will punish you." Sailor Moon while she was trying to stand up.

"Well this is a surprise. Your deathblow failed to kill Sailor Moon Haruka. Oh well I get to kill her then. By the way Sailor Moon just so you know. I can't take all the credit for planning this trap. My master Naraku orchestrated all this so you and Haruka could fight to the death. Then I would claim the talismans and the sliver crystal with very little effort. Turning Haruka against you was too easy for Naraku to set up." Tsunami bragged.

"Damn you! Sailor Moon I am sorry about this please forgive." Haruka was saying, but before she could finish Tsunami shot her with Eudial's gun. As Haruka's heart crystal emerged from her body her last words were "Get those talismans back Sailor Moon and give them to the Messiah she is the only one who can save this world from the silence. Please find her. One more thing Sailor Moon... Take that woman down." Haruka died and the water tentacles relinquished their hold on her.

"Haruka!" Usagi shouted as Haruka's lifeless body fell to the ground, and her talisman floated to Tsunami's hand.

"Now that I have the talismans its time for you to die Sailor Moon so I can take your crystal." Tsunami declared as she pointed her Halberd at Sailor Moon.

"You will not have my crystal and I will avenge Haruka and Michiru. I will punish you Tsunami!" Sailor Moon said as she held her Scepter up ready to fight.

"Oh please you can barely stand let alone fight me. This will be like taking candy from a baby. I had saved this trap for Haruka and Michiru, but I think I will use it on you instead." Tsunami said as she floated up into the air and cupid blocks were about to fire their arrows. "Those blocks will reduce you to a pin cushion with their arrows when they are done with you. Now die!" Tsunami shouted.

Suddenly two people shouting "Sparkling wide pressure!" and "Burning mandala!" were heard. Seconds before the arrows could be fired Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter's attacks destroyed all of the Cupid blocks.

"Who did that?" Tsunami shouted.

"We did!" Rei shouted as she, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Chibi-usa and Tuxedo Kamen appeared on the scene.

"So the rest of you are now. Still your interference will not stop me from claiming the crystal." Tsunami said.

"We'll stop you. Shine aqua illusion!" Ami shouted as she unleashed her attack against Tsunami, but as the attack drew closer to her. Tsunami's halberd was glowing. Suddenly Ami's attack turned around and it was heading right back at her. Ami was hit by her own attack, but luckily she wasn't seriously harmed.

"What happened with your attack?" Rei asked as she helped Ami up.

Tsunami laughed and said "I am the mistress of water and ice. With the power of the Amakoi Halberd combined with my own I have power over water and ice. I control all of the water and ice elements in this place. Unlike my brother Akuma I am far more powerful."

"That can't be good." Minako said.

"It's good for me, but not good for you!" Tsunami said as she started moving the top of Halberd around in a circle above her head. A pair of storm clouds was forming. Suddenly it began to rain.

"So you're making a little rain so what!" Chibi-usa snapped.

"This isn't any ordinary rain." Tsunami said with a nasty smile.

Suddenly the rain turned from water into sharp ice-like needles. The rain was now cutting the Senshi's and Tuxedo Kamen's skin. "It's raining needles!" Usagi screamed as she raised her arms in a poor attempt to block the needles. The others were getting hit by the needle storm. However Chibi-usa was the only one who wasn't being hit by the rain. But there was a reason the rain wasn't hitting her, it was because Chibi-usa's shadow was getter larger. Suddenly a bunch of shadow-like tentacles shot up from underneath Chibi-usa and they grabbed her. They raised her high above the floor.

"Chibi-usa!" Usagi and the others shouted.

Tentai appeared at standing on the ceiling looking at her captured prey. "Good work sister. Now take her somewhere and take care of her as planned. Take the talismans with you!" Tsunami shouted as she tossed the Talismans to Tentai. Seconds later she disappeared with Chibi-usa and both talismans.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded.

"She has been taken to the room back there. If you want to save her before my sister Tentai is through with her then I suggest that you beat me quickly." Tsunami warned as she raised the Halberd and a blot of energy shot out from it and it went through a wall into the sky outside.

"But why stop there when we can raise the stakes even more. That blast of energy I have unleashed it now creating a powerful hurricane compete with tornados that will hit and destroy the city. You have twenty minutes to defeat me before my storm reaches the city. To make matters worse even if you beat me you have to figure out how to use my halberd to undo my spell before it's too late. It looks like I win either way." Tsunami said as she started laughing.

"We'll take you down before then!" Sailor Mars shouted as she used her Burning Mandala against Tsunami.

A wall made out of water rose up out of nowhere and it blocked the attack. "At this rate you'll never beat me. Let alone hit me." Tsunami mocked.

"We'll find a way to beat you." Sailor Moon said as she raised her specter. "Moon Heart Spiral Attack!" Usagi shouted as attack was heading straight for Tsunami. Tsunami knocked Sailor Moon's attack away with the Halberd.

"My Halberd can knock away anything you can throw at me. Now it's my turn!" Tsunami shouted as she called off her rain and she used her power to create a large tidal wave of water. She sent it towards the Sailor Senshi to wipe them out. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed the injured Usagi and they along with the other Sailor Senshi jumped high into the air to avoid the wave. It washed over everything, but it didn't really move the slain bodies of Haruka and Michiru.

"Take this!" Tsunami shouted as she pointed her Halberd at her foes. A beam of blue energy shot forth at the Senshi. Whatever the beam hit turned everything into ice.

While Ami was avoiding the beam she noticed the large amount of water that covered the room. It even covered the area that Tsunami was standing at. Ami had an idea how to defeat Tsunami. "Makoto...when I give the word hit the water with one of your lighting attacks." Ami shouted.

"Alright Ami." Makoto replied after she got the idea of what Ami wanted to do.

The others quickly caught on as they grabbed onto the dry wall. "Now!" Ami shouted. Tsunami knew what was about to happen, but she didn't react in time.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Makoto shouted as she unleashed her thunder attack on the water that covered the floor. The water carried the electric current straight back to its source which was Tsunami. There was nothing Tsunami could do to stop it. Tsunami was hit by the full power of Jupiter's attack.

"She's stunned! Sailor Moon use you specter now. Everyone hit Tsunami with all you got!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted as Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Usagi unleashed a powerful onslaught against Tsunami.

"No!" Tsunami shouted as the combined attacks from all of the Sailor Senshi hit their mark. Since Tsunami was still stunned by Makoto's first attack she was immobilized and helpless against the full fury of the Sailor Senshi. Tsunami could only scream as the attacks from the Sailor Senshi ripped her body apart. Suddenly all of the water started to disappear. A large cloud of smoke from the Senshi's attack covered the area where Tsunami was standing.

"We defeated her." Minako said as she and the other Senshi jumped back onto the ground.

"Whoa she was tough, now we can save the city and Chibi-usa." Makoto said cheerfully.

"We better hurry and put an end to their scheme now." Tuxedo Kamen suggested.

"Let's do it for Haruka and Michiru." Usagi said.

"I am not dead yet!" a voice shouted.

All of the Senshi's blood went cold as they turned their attention to the place where Tsunami was seen standing and they were shocked to see that the demon woman wasn't dead. However she was badly injured, she lost her left arm along with most of her chest and her shoulder. Tsunami's body was a total wreak and it looked like she couldn't take much more. She was still holding the Halberd in her hand.

"Fools I, I can not die so easily." Tsunami said weakly.

"No way!" Minako shouted while she and the others were surprised that Tsunami survived.

Meanwhile Chibi-usa was still trapped by Tentai. Sailor Chibi Moon was still in the grip of the shadow Tentacles that Tentai controlled. Tentai was known as the master of shadows. The demon child took something from Chibi-usa, but the small child wasn't aware of that something that belonged to young girl had been stolen.

"Now how should I take care of you?" Tentai said while she was planning what to do with the child.

"Leave me alone! Somebody help me!" Chibi-usa shouted hoping her cries would be heard.

"Leave her alone!" a voice commanded.

Tentai turned around to see a woman stepping out of the shadows. It was Setsuna. Tentai quickly recognized her, and she knew that trouble was on its way. Back inside the prayer hall Tsunami detected the new presence in the building. "So my sister has company. Later Sailor Senshi!" Tsunami said as she used the power of the Halberd to teleport out of the room.

"Come back her Tsunami!" Usagi shouted.

"I got a lock on her with my visor. This way!" Ami said as she used her Visor to find out where Tsunami had vanished to. Ami and the others started running down a near by hallway towards the demon's location.

Inside the dark chamber where Setsuna and Tentai were facing off. The two were only starring the other down. Suddenly Tsunami appeared. Although she was injured a bunch of poisonous wasps entered the room and they were starting to merge with the damaged areas of Tsunami's body. Once all of her wounds were healed she pointed her weapon at Setsuna.

"I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong day to come to this place." Tsunami mocked.

"Leave that child alone you demon. Tsunami I will take back the Talismans!" Setsuna informed the two demons.

Suddenly Sailor Moon and the others appeared on the scene. "Setsuna Meio!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Who is she?" Sailor Mars asked Usagi.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Setsuna said as she transformed into Sailor Pluto.

"You're" Sailor Moon was saying, but Chibi-usa finished for her saying "Sailor Pluto."

At that moment at Naraku's castle. Naraku was still watching the events unfold with a smile as he thought: _Excellent...everything is happening just as I predicted. Chibi-usa came with the others and now stage one and two of my plan is completed. Maybe if I am lucky the cup may appear._


	8. Chapter 8 The cup appears

Chapter 8

The cup appears

Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi were facing against Naraku's two demon servants Tentai and Tsunami. Now Sailor Pluto had joined the battle with them. However two problems remained. One the demons have Chibi-usa as a hostage and second the Tentai has two of the talismans. The situation wasn't looking good for the Sailor Senshi.

"Nice to see you again!" Sailor Pluto greeted the other Sailor Senshi.

"Why are you here?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Moon didn't say anything as she reached for the orb at the top of her staff. She pulled it off and the orb was now floating above Sailor Pluto's outstretched hand. The orb was starting to glow like the other talismans. "The last talisman is with me." Sailor Pluto informed everyone.

"Prefect then Naraku will be pleased with all three talismans." Tsunami said gleefully.

"I won't give you villains the Talismans!" Sailor Pluto declared as the talismans started to glow. The talismans Tentai was holding floated away from her towards Sailor Pluto.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunami shouted.

The talismans formed a triangle with the orb. Then Sailor Pluto's tiara turned into her glowing symbol of her planet. Elsewhere the same was happening on the foreheads of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Then they disappeared, only to reappear, standing in front of their talismans. The heart crystals emerged from talismans and they floated back into their bodies, and they woke up surprised that they were alive.

"Neptune, Uranus." The Senshi exclaimed.

"The pure crystal hearts have gone back into their bodies!" Rei said to state the obvious.

"The real Talismans!" Uranus said.

"We don't need any sacrifices!" Neptune said to her friend.

"That is a relief." Usagi said thankful that no one died.

"Talismans have such mysterious powers!" Minako said while a pyramid of light of forming. Meanwhile at Professor Tomoe's lab was shaking then even at Naraku's castle, the half demon noticed his castle was shaking as well. He knew what the cause was because he was watching the events unfold at the cathedral through one of his wasps. Moments later The Sacred Cup appeared floating in the middle of the three Sailor soldiers.

"Depending on who controls it, it is said to either lead the world to ruin or peace with its unlimited power! This is the Sacred Cup!" Pluto stated as Tsunami and Tentai saw the cup.

Back at Naraku's castle Naraku smiled and said, "I must work quickly." Naraku summoned some Miasma to him and he began forming the poison into something.

Back at the Cathedral Tentai was receiving a metal message from her master. "Sister I have just received new orders from Naraku. He wants the Senshi killed now. Sister you must handle them on your own. Naraku wants me to return to the castle for a moment then I will return." Tentai said as she vanished into shadows at her feet.

"Alright then I will kill all of you myself!" Tsunami said as she held her Halberd at the Senshi and fired a blast of blue energy at them. Sailor Pluto, Neptune and Uranus were knocked out of the way. Tsunami started running towards the cup to take it. "The Sacred Cup is mine!" Tsunami shouted.

"I won't let you have it!" Sailor Moon said as she ran to intercept.

"Get out of my way Sailor Moon!" Tsunami said as she hit Usagi in the shoulder with her halberd. Tsunami tired to reach for the cup, but Neptune knocked it away from Tsunami with her Deep Submerge attack sending the cup landing in a corner on the far right hand side of the chamber in the shadows. Usagi and everyone else started looking around for the cup and they saw the cup lying in the left hand side of the room.

"The cup is mine!" Tsunami said as she was about to reach the cup first, but Sailor Moon appeared out of nowhere and she grabbed the cup first.

Moments after Usagi touched the cup the sliver crystal began to react to its power. Usagi was under going a new transformation. Usagi transformed into Super Sailor Moon. Tsunami wasn't happy about it. Everyone else was shocked at Sailor Moon's new transformation.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-usa shouted.

"A new awakening?" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"I don't care if you have a new outfit. You will die and my storm will destroy the city!" Tsunami shouted as she sent a ball of blue energy at her. Sailor Moon was hit by the attack, but to Tsunami's surprise it didn't even harm her.

"Impossible! My halberd belonged to the god of a lake and its power didn't even harm you!" Tsunami exclaimed in shock.

"My halberd you mean." A tiny voice was heard, as a small woman dressed in robes appeared on Setsuna's shoulder was seen.

"Ah the true water god I presume." Tsunami said with a smirk on her face.

"Sailor Moon! Get my halberd back; with it I can stop the storm. Hurry you only have a few minutes left!" the water god warned.

"Tsunami I will put your evil to an end here. I am Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice will punish you for your crimes!" Sailor Moon shouted as she pulled out her specter.

"Sailor Moon, Michiru and I have something personal to finish with this woman!" Haruka said as she and Michiru prepared them-selves to attack the demon Tsunami. Both Sailor Neptune and Uranus looked really pissed off at Tsunami.

"You two cannot defeat me. Now prepare to die!" Tsunami said as she used the power of the halberd to call forth a powerful bust of water to smash through the wall outside. She intended to crush everyone to death with pillar of water Tsunami called.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted as she launched an attack against Tsunami.

"World shaking!" Uranus shouted as she unleashed all of her rage into her attack and she sent it at Tsunami.

"How pitiful!" Tsunami shouted as she fired a bolt of blue energy at Sailor Uranus and sent Neptune's attack right back at her. The demon sent both Sailor Senshi flying into the wall behind them. Tsunami laughed as she was ready to crush everyone with the pillar of water she created.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon said as she launched her attack against the demon woman.

"You're attack will not succeed!" Tsunami said as she sent the water pillar falling down to crush the Senshi and stop Sailor Moon's attack. But Sailor Moon's super charged attack ripped through Tsunami's attack and it was well on its way to hit her. "I will not lose!" Tsunami said as she fired a beam of blue energy at Sailor Moon's attack to try and stop it. Both of their attacks were now stuck in a deadlock trying to push the other back. Meanwhile at Naraku's castle, Naraku held out his hand and a heart appeared in his hand. He looked at it for a moment then he put it in a tight grip. Meanwhile Tsunami could feel her heart was being squeezed. "My heart...it's being crushed."

As Tsunami grew weaker Sailor Moon's was breaking through and it was quickly approaching Tsunami. _I am growing weaker...Naraku why are you doing this to me._ Tsunami was thinking to herself.

_You have lived out your usefulness to me. I need the Sailor Senshi to live this time. Now die!_ Naraku said to Tsunami mentally. At that very moment Tsunami's attack was canalled out completely and the blue haired demon woman was hit by Sailor Moon's attack. Tsunami's body was slowly disintegrated while she was screaming. Her screaming died out after her body was completely destroyed. The halberd fell to the ground and Setsuna walked over to it and put the Lake goddess down by it. She picked it up and she grew to normal size.

"Wow! Talk about a growth spurt." Minako joked.

"End now!" the water goddess said as she used the power of the Halberd to stop the storm just as it was about to hit the docks. They stopped the storm just in time.

Sailor Moon's transformation returned to normal and she fainted. Everyone ran to her and said "Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he picked up the fallen Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon said weakly "Mamoru."

"Are you all right?" Mamoru asked.

"Please pull yourself together!" Ami said to her friend.

"I feel weak... almost exhausted." Sailor Moon informed everyone.

"Sailor Moon isn't the Messiah? The real Messiah has unlimited power! With such a small use of power, Sailor Moon was exhausted." Uranus said with a seldom expression.

"Then the real Messiah exists somewhere else?" Neptune said to her partner.

"It seems that we have been given a new mission." Uranus said while Sailor Moon was recovering from using the power of the cup. _But I also want to find out who is this Naraku and why is he after the cup. When I find him I will make him sorry he had ever crossed us._ Haruka thought. While the water-goddess was thanking the Senshi, back at the professor's lab Mimeto approached the professor with some news.

"Sir I have taken care of Eudial's body, but I have also learned that Eudial had discovered the location of the talismans. The wasps killed her so whoever sent them could get to the talismans first before we could. For all we know the cup may already be in the hands of this new foe or the Sailor Senshi." Mimeto informed the professor.

Suddenly the professor started laughing and said, "The cup has indeed appeared, but there doesn't seem to be anyone who can control it."

"What? Are you certain of this?" Mimeto asked.

"Yes I am. If there were someone who could truly control the Sacred Cup. This House of Death Busters and the Eggs of Daimons would have been destroyed. But look! Not even a small crack has occurred!" The professor answered.

"Perhaps...There might be somebody near you who could control. The Sacred Cup for our Death-Busters!" Mimeto said with a coy expression.

"Oh... you might be right!" The professor said with a cruel smile.

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle the half demon ruler of his castle sat near the window with a dark smile on his face. "Tsunami has died. Her overconfidence was her undoing. But nevertheless her death wasn't wasted." Naraku said as he laughed while holding a warped up object in his hands. _I only need to attain more power now so I will be able to control the power of the cup._ Naraku thought as one of his pots began to shake then it broke apart.

A horrible looking monster crawled around as its body was glowing. Naraku waved his hand and the demon creation was transported outside where it grew to a large size "Rise up my newest detachment, my ultimate killing machine. Soon I shall put you against the Senshi and they will see that Tsunami was nothing compared to you. Of course once you are fully grown." Naraku said as he started laughing and the eyes of his monster started to glow bright red.

Arael appeared in the room with his master and asked "Naraku you don't seem to be very worried about the Sailor Moon and her friends having the cup."

"I am not worried because they don't have what it takes to control its power, but unfortunately neither do I. But don't worry Arael I didn't fail this day." Naraku answered, but Naraku's answer confused Arael. Although Arael was a mind reader, Naraku's mind was closed to him so he couldn't read it.

"I don't understand?" Arael asked his master with signs of confusion on his face.

"There was something else I needed the most. It didn't matter if I got the cup or not. I wouldn't be able to use it because my body isn't strong enough yet. So I had Tentai take this from Chibi-usa." Naraku said as he held out a small golden key in his hand. It was Chibi-usa's time key.

"That is the time key Chibi-usa uses to travel through time." Arael noticed.

"Correct...with this time key I can use it to reopen the portal into the Feudal Era and go back there to take what I will need to strengthen my powers and my body so I can use the power of the cup. With its power I will be the most powerful of all demons." Naraku said, as his smile grew darker.

"What do you plan on doing in the past?" Arael asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Naraku answered.


	9. Chapter 9 Friend from the past

Chapter 9

Friend from the past

The next day Usagi and the others were gathered at Hikawa Shrine while Setsuna was telling the girls about the messiah. "If a just person touches the Sacred Cup the light of justice will fill the world and strike out all evil. However, if an evil person touches it evil will dominate the world and the age of darkness will begin. If that happens, our future will change." Setsuna explained.

_Then, that dream is._ Rei was thought to herself as she recalled the dream she had.

"Setsuna, you came from the future to tell us, right?" Ami asked.

"Yes. I have to go now." Setsuna said as she got up to leave.

"Oh? Why is that?" Usagi asked the guardian of time gates.

"I'm meeting with Sailor Uranus and Neptune to find the Messiah." Setsuna answered.

"Oh...W...Wait!" Usagi said to stop Setsuna from leaving. But Setsuna was gone before Usagi had a chance.

"Why just the three of them?" Makoto asked.

"Oh... I wish they told us more." Usagi companied.

"Don't be so demanding!" Luna told the blonde while Artemis sat next to the cat.

"I think they have some reason." Artemis said to the group hoping to figure out a reason why Setsuna and the outer Sailor Senshi wouldn't tell them everything.

"Even so." Usagi muttered.

"But it's a little unfortunate that you're not the Messiah." Makoto said with a glum expression on her face.

"Anyway, we have to think about finding the Messiah." Ami suggested.

"But where should we look?" Makoto asked.

"Oh! Why don't we focus on restaurants? Since it's a Messiah, the place we can find it is like...Ura-Meshiya!" Minako suggested to the others, the other's only reply was a sigh because they couldn't believe that Minako would suggest something that dumb.

"Oh God." Usagi muttered at the thought of Minako's suggestion.

"What about this Naraku character you told us about yesterday. What are you going to do about him? He sent a powerful demon to get the cup and he came too close to getting it." Artemis asked. A few of the girls were worried about Naraku.

"Naraku is very dangerous. He set Usagi, Michiru and Haruka up so they would fight to the death and kill each other. Then Tsunami was to eliminate whoever survived and leave with the two talismans. If Usagi hadn't called us and told us about what might have happened at the Cathedral I think the situation would have ended differently. Whoever this Naraku is he or she is a clever and crafty." Ami said to the others.

"What troubles me that in order for Naraku to set a trap like was if he had known a lot about Usagi and the rest of us? How his plan was carried out, it was almost like he was expecting you." Luna said to speak about her worries about this new foe.

"He's right. If Naraku has servants as tough as Tsunami then there is no telling what kind of other tricks he has up his sleeves, but what is with those spider marks on the backs of those guys like the ones Akuma and Tsunami had? " Minako asked.

"Maybe it is some kind emblem or cult mark or something?" Minako suggested.

"I don't think that is the case, but I am going use what information we have so far and try to figure out what we might be dealing with." Ami suggested. Suddenly Chibi-usa entered the room.

"Hello! Oh? Where is Pu?" Chibi-usa said as she scanned the room for Setsuna.

"Setsuna left to do some errands." Usagi answered.

"Damn! I wanted to play in the park." Chibi shouted in disappointment.

"No, I can't! I have something to do right now!" Usagi replied sadly to the small child. "Damn!" Chibi-usa shouted.

"Chibi-usa, which park were you planning to visit?" Makoto asked the child.

"The Tenth Street Nature Park." Chibi-usa answered.

"Wow! I'll take you there!" Minako told Chibi-usa with a smile on her face. "Really?" Chibi-usa asked happily.

"Come on!" Minako said cheerfully to the young pink haired little girl. However some of the others suspected that Minako had another motive.

"Minako, aren't we in an important meeting?" Usagi reminded Minako.

"Usagi, please don't talk like Ami!" Minako told Usagi.

"Minako, what's going on in that park?" Ami asked with a curious look.

"Minako!" Usagi said as she shot Minako a suspicious glaze.

Minako had a nervous smile on her face, but then she deiced to confess her true motive to the others. "Okay! I will tell you the truth! The fact is... today, Yousaku Eda's movie is going to be on location there." Minako confessed to the other girls.

"Yousaku Eda's movie is on location?" Usagi said with stars in her eyes. "Chibi-usa, I'll take you there!" Usagi changing her mind about what she said earlier. Usagi wanted to go so she could see the actor.

"Hey, you!" Chibi-usa said when she realized that Usagi was only going to take her so she could see the actor at the park.

"Yousaku Eda he's cool, he looks a bit like my Senpai." Makoto said as she drifted into a daydream like trance.

"Right! Right! You guys want to see a real star, don't you?" Minako suggested as she looked at Makoto with a look on her face that just said "yeah right."

"All right, done! Rei, you're coming too, right?" Usagi announced to the gang hoping they would all go so she could go.

"What? Well...if you insist." Rei answered with a blank expression.

"How about it, Ami?" Usagi asked the serious member of the group.

"Usagi, what about the Messiah?" Ami asked Usagi with a serious look on her face. Usagi quickly thought up an excuse.

"Oh, please...maybe, you can find the Messiah there." Usagi suggested hoping that would get Ami to come with them. One of Ami's eyebrows tilled slightly as she asked Usagi "Why?" Ami was too sharp to use an excuse against that easily, so Usagi had to come up with a good one.

"Why it's my intuition! That's right it's my intuition!" Usagi answered while she had a slightly humiliated expression on her face.

"Okay, let's go!" Ami agreed. Ami had just decided to go along with it since everyone else was obviously going to go despite her objections. Besides she figured all that has been happing in the past few days she thought maybe having a day off would help everyone.

"You too, Ami?" Luna said with a surprised expression on her face.

"Aren't you guys being lazy?" Artemis asked the so called serious member of the group.

"Sometimes, we need to relax! It's better than wandering around doing nothing." Ami answered. Her answer was better that Usagi's excuse she was using on her.

"That's right! We might be able to study more effectively when surrounded by nature!" Minako said to support Ami's answer.

"Come on! We're going there to have fun, aren't we?" Ami said to her friends.

"All right! To the Tenth Street Nature Park! Let's go!" Usagi shouted as the others shouted "Yeah!" All of the girls turned and they left the shrine to hurry to the park.

"Oh, dear." Luna said with a sigh as the girls ran off, but none of them noticed a signal Saimyoushou was flying over the shrine spying on the girls.

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle, the half demon Naraku was no where to be found. Before he left he placed something inside a cabinet and he sealed it with a powerful protection spell so no one but him could open it. Akuma was looking around for his master, but the only person he found was Arael. Tentai was missing as well, but the new demon was out in the courtyard eating some cows Tentai brought for it last night.

"Arael where is Naraku?" Akuma asked the small boy.

"He left to go and prepare to leave for the Feudal era. Don't worry with the time key he can return from the Feudal era like he had never even left." Arael reassured Akuma.

"What about big tall and ugly." Akuma said referring to his little brother the new demon.

"He has been ordered to stay here until Naraku sends him his orders. We wait until he returns. He has also taken Tentai with him as well just so you know." Arael informed him.

"I see, well I guess we can rest then." Akuma said as he went back into one of the other room inside the castle.

Meanwhile at the park Mimeto was about trying to get the actor to try some of her handmade cake while at the same time Usagi and the others arrived at the park to see Yousaku's performance. While Chibi-usa had gone off to go and retrieve her hat Usagi and the others were trying to find a good spot to watch the filming. Meanwhile a young man about sixteen years of age with short black hair and dark blue eyes was sitting on a bench near. While the girls were walking along Ami noticed the boy and started looking at him.

Usagi noticed Ami was looking at the boy on the bench. "Hey Ami what are you doing?" Usagi asked with a curious look.

"I think I know that boy from somewhere. It's on the tip of my tongue but I can seem to remember." Ami answered.

"I am sure it will hit you soon." Usagi said as she patted Ami's shoulder.

"That's it. I remember who he is now. I was wondering what happened to him." Ami said as she walked up to him. The young man was wearing a black school uniform and he was looking at an old history book. "Excuse me is your name Hitomi by any chance?" Ami asked the boy.

"Why yes it is?" Hitomi answered.

"Then do you remember me?" Ami asked with a warm smile.

"Ami Mizuno is that you?" Hitomi asked with a curious glaze. "It nice to see you again how long has it been almost two years now?" Hitomi asked his old friend.

"You know this guy Ami?" Usagi asked as the others were beginning to notice Ami with the boy.

"Yes...Hitomi use to go to the same Academy with me before I came to Juuban Junior High School. He was one of the few people I could talk to there. Everyone else never did talk to me. But they didn't talk to Hitomi very often ether." Ami said to the others.

"Yes it has been a while since I last saw you Ami." Hitomi said with a smile.

"But what happened to you. It was like you just dropped out of existence." Ami asked Hitomi with a curious glaze.

"Well I had to go somewhere else for a while, but now I am back in town you could say." Hitomi answered with a confident smile.

"Well that is good you have returned. So which school do you go to now?" Ami asked her friend another question.

"Mugan Academy." Hitomi answered smoothly.

"Isn't that the place where only gifted and talented people go, from nursery school to college?" Minako asked Ami's friend.

"That's correct I heard about it and it's a good school." Rei said adding to the subject.

"Wow I guess you have done quite well for yourself." Ami complemented Hitomi on his success.

"Thanks, but enough about me. What about you Ami; I see you have more friends so I guess that means everything has been working out great for you." Hitomi said to Ami with a kind smile.

"Well thank you. It's good to see that you have been doing alright." Ami replied.

"Well I hate to cut this chat short, but I must get going. I have an appointment I must attend to, but I would like to meet with you again Ami so I could catch up on things with you." Hitomi offered.

"Sure...why not you meet me at the Crown video game center in day after tomorrow at four pm." Ami suggested.

"Alright, I will see you then." Hitomi answered as he turned around and he walked away.

"He seems like a nice guy. So Ami was he you're boyfriend or something?" Makoto asked while giving Ami an interrogating glance.

"No he was a friend of mines that all. We meet when my mom was seeing one of her old high school friends. My mom's friend had a son named Hitomi. I found him reading a history book sitting under the shade of a tree." Ami said as she started to remember the first day they met.

=== (Flashback...twelve years ago) ===

A young eight year old Ami walks up to a young eight year old Hitomi who is sitting under the shade of a tree reading a history book. "Hi what are you reading?" Ami asked while standing in front of Hitomi.

"I am reading a history book about the medieval era." Hitomi answered quietly.

"Wow that's interesting. Would mind if I joined you?" Ami asked cheerfully.

"Sure why not." Hitomi answered as Ami sat down next to him and they started looking at the book together.

=== (end of flashback) ==

"After that day we became friends. He was usual quiet, but he did take his studies seriously just like me. We ended up going to the same schools for a while. I learned a lot about history from him. He knew a lot about history, especially the Sengoku Jidai era. But he just vanished suddenly about two years ago. " Ami answered promptly.

_Well that's good to know that you had some friends before I came along._ Usagi thought to her-self as the others went walking to find a spot. Meanwhile Mimeto had just spotted Yousaku with another woman. It was one of the other actresses in the movie. The thought of them being together made Mimeto very angry, so she called Daimon out to attack him. Another fight with the Death Busters was about to ensure for the Sailor Senshi, but that was one battle Naraku wasn't planning on interfering in. However a Saimyoushou was watching them.


	10. Chapter 10 Into the Sengoku Jidai era

Chapter 10

Into the Sengoku Jidai era

Later that evening Naraku and Tentai arrived at the Higurashi Shrine at midnight. Naraku opened the door into the well house before he removed the cover that sealed the Bone Eater Well. Then the half-demon pointed the time key into the well before saying "Time key reopen this tunnel through time and allow me to use it!" The key did as it was commanded and the passage through time was reopened. Naraku put away the key before he jumped down into the well with Tentai right behind him.

Moments later the two arrived in the feudal era. Naraku and Tentai levitated out of the well and the half demon dressed in a white bamboo cloak took a deep breath of the air around him. _The air here is so much cleaning and there are a lot more trees._ Naraku thought as he turned to his detachment and said "Tentai go forth and carry out what the instructions I gave you."

"Yes Naraku it shall be done. I will return in an hour." Tentai said as she disappeared into the shadows.

Naraku turned around and pulled out the time key again and said "Time key change the course of the well and allow me to travel further into the past. To the day Inuyasha fought his last battle with Naraku now!" The key as he wanted it to and he jumped into the well.

Naraku arrived at the time he wanted. Without wasting a second he flew off into the air as he transformed himself into a white cloud of Miasma so he could conceal himself in the clouds in the sky. Inuyasha and the original Naraku were locked in mortal combat with one another. The battle was taking place near a shrine atop of a large hill with a lake near by.

Naraku arrived just in time to watch the final moments of the fight. He was careful to keep his presence concealed from the others, but with the battle going on no one really noticed him. Naraku hid in some bushes near the hilltop. He was ready to move and take what he would come for, but he knew that timing was important. He knew he would have to be quick if he was to succeed without Inuyasha and his friends noticing him.

After watching the fight for several minutes the moment he was waiting for came. Inuyasha was hit in the face so hard by Naraku that he was sent flying back. Something was seen falling out from Inuyasha's person somewhere. _Now!_ Naraku shouted in his mind as he rushed forth. He was moving with blinding speed. He was moving so fast that he was nothing more that a white burl. He rushed into battle field and he grabbed what he wanted and he quickly fled the area.

Inuyasha and the others didn't have a chance to notice him. His plan had worked, but Naraku was lucky that Inuyasha and his friends didn't detect him. He quickly disappeared into the sky with the objects he almost risked his life to acquire.

Naraku was flying through the sky while thinking: _Those stories I heard paid off. It's a good thing that I knew so much about Inuyasha's adventures. _Naraku said while he flew back to the well to travel to the more distance future. To travel one year in the future to be more precise.

Naraku arrived at a large building hidden up in the mountain tops. The building had many chimneys built into the large building. The place looked like some kind of blacksmith workshop. Naraku landed in front of the building and he walked inside. He passed many flame furnaces and a pile of many different kinds of demon fangs and bones. There were shelves filled with many different kinds of tools used to craft weapons and armor sitting around as well. Suddenly Naraku watched as a demon with the body of a spider and the upper body of a woman wearing a craftsman apron appeared.

"Who are you?" the spider woman shouted. She was hoping a hammer in one hand and she was holding a pair of pliers in the other hand. She looked about sixty years old in human years judging by her appearance. She was looking down at Naraku with her red eyes.

"Please forgive my intrusion Seiko Suru. I have come to seek your services." Naraku asked with a faint smile that could be seen from inside his cloak.

"State your business!" the spider woman shouted.

"I understand that you are well known for making powerful demon weapons and the only craftsman to rival you was Totousai correct." Naraku asked the woman as he had both of his eyes looking at her.

"Yes that is the truth. Totousai is only the best because he had the best fangs he could use to make his masterpieces. If only I had some powerful fangs I could forge a sword with power beyond comparison." Seiko commented.

"Then could these two fangs I recovered from the son of the demon whose fangs created weapons like Tetsusaiga and Tentseiga." Naraku asked as he held out his hand and he opened his fist to reveal two demon fangs were in his hand. The fangs Naraku took from Inuyasha after the original Naraku had punched him so hard that some of his teeth were sent flying out.

"Hmm these fangs could work. No they are prefect with these fangs I could make the most powerful sword known to the world. However with these fangs I can only make a sword that can revive the dead like Tentseiga. I need a powerful demon fang to use to help give the blade the power of destruction it needs. But maybe your fang could work." Seiko suggested to Naraku.

"Very well." Naraku said as he went outside. Since he had the power to alter his form to anything he wants he used that power to change himself into a giant demon wolf with very large fangs. Naraku removed one with his transformed claws, and then he changed back to normal. He dragged the fang into the workshop and he gave the fang to the spider craftswoman.

"Yes this fang is prefect. With the dark power of this fang and the power contained in these fangs I can use them to craft the most powerful sword in the world. Come back here in three days. I will make the sword and it will have the powers you desire. Whoever controls it shall command life and death." Seiko boasted as she took the fangs to her table to begin working on them.

"Excellent...I shall return in three days." Naraku said as he left the workshop.

Sometime in the future Tentai had acquired some objects Naraku wanted; now she was about to capture the second set of objects he wanted as well. Tentai stood before hundreds of demons. She provoked them to come and try and attack her. The demons rushed her. Suddenly the demons were pulled down into a dark shadow in front of Tentai.

"Almost one thousand demons collected. Now I must return and await my master." Tentai said as she held a bag of objects over her shoulder as she vanished into the shadows of some near by trees. She didn't notice that she was being watched by two people hiding near by.

Three days later had passed in the past at Seiko's workshop. Naraku had stayed near by while he waited for his sword. Finally on the third day the blade was completed. Naraku walked up to Seiko, and the demon woman presented Naraku with the sword.

Naraku drew the sword from its black leather sheath to examine it. The sword was a fine crafted katana sword. The blade was about a few inches longer than the blade on the Tentseiga. But the metal the blade was made from was strange. On the sharp edge of the blade the metal was black, but the color of the metal on the dual side of the blade it was white. The hilt was long enough to allow a user to wield the sword with two hands if necessary. The hilt was warped up with a fine black silk, and the guard that separated the blade from the hilt was made out of gold. Then finally the sword had a purple gemstone orb at the top of the hilt as a decoration. The sword itself was glowing and pulsing with an unholy power.

"I call it the Shibofukkatsu. With that blade you can command life and death with it. The sword has the combined powers of my rival's two masterpieces. Just think about what you want the sword to do and it shall obey. The sword will only obey you." Seiko informed him.

"Excellent Seiko you have done well. Now I will no longer be requiring your services." Naraku said as he turned to leave, but before he could walk out the door Seiko moved and she blocked Naraku preventing him from leaving.

"Wait...what do I get for making that sword?" Seiko asked the demon excepting some kind of payment from the half demon.

"Oh I see, so you wish to be rewarded, but I haven't even tested the blade yet." Naraku said as his expression grew darker.

"Then go outside and use it on something." Seiko suggested to the half demon holding her masterpiece.

"I have a better idea." Naraku said as he quickly drew the sword and he unleashed a powerful wave of energy destroying the spider woman with a signal stroke of his sword.

"You did do a fine job with the sword Seiko. Thanks for helping me test it." Naraku said as he walked over the burnt ash remains of the spider woman. Naraku walked out of the workshop. Then he flew away into sky heading back to the well.

Naraku arrived at the well and he used the time key to return to the time he was at before he went into the past. Naraku jumped in and he arrived just in time to see Tentai arriving at well at the same time Naraku climbed out of the well.

"I have gathered everything you wanted, and I have captured more than enough demons for you to use." Tentai reported.

"Good work...Now we will return to the modern era. With this sword I am unbeatable now." Naraku said to himself while he thought: _stealing the time key served my purposes well._ Naraku was about to jump back into the well, but he stopped when he sensed someone was coming.

Naraku looked over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru walked out of the forest towards him. Sesshomaru stood several feet away from him looking straight at him. _It cannot be...I saw him die almost twenty one years ago._ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the boy. "Who are you? I know you are not Naraku because you're scent doesn't match his." Sesshomaru demanded with an emotionless expression.

"I am Naraku in a sense, but I am not THE Naraku you knew. I am his reincarnation, but you may call me Naraku if you wish." Naraku answered as his dark smile was seen from under his white bamboo cloak.

"His reincarnation eh...what was that demon child doing with the hundreds of demons I shall her trap in a shadow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tentai was one of the first detachments I made using my own flesh. She has the power to command the shadows. The demons are simply trapped in a shadow realm you could say. I have plans for those demons. It doesn't concern you, so I will be leaving." Naraku said as Tentai jumped into the well, but Naraku stayed.

"You can make your own detachments just like the Naraku I knew. I wonder if you are no better than he was." Sesshomaru said as he eyed the half demon with a serious look.

"I am much better. His weaknesses are my strengths, and his power is mines. He is what I would call my role model." Naraku answered with a nasty smile as the half-demon jumped into the well as he returned to the modern era. He left Sesshomaru in the Feudal era; the demon lord made no effort to pursue him.

Sesshomaru started to walk away while contemplating. _That sword he was holding. I sensed the power that sword was emitting, but who could have crafted a blade like that?_ Sesshomaru thought as he went to search for Rin and Jaken.

Naraku and Tentai returned to his castle where Akuma and Arael were waiting for him. The two returning time travelers removed the essence cans they had attached to their belts, which helped conceal their scents they used while passing through the Higurashi Shrine. Even if Sesshomaru did follow them the demon lord of the western lands had no way of tracking them.

"Naraku you have returned. How was the past?" Akuma asked.

"It was pleasant...I got what I need and Tentai has deposited the demons in the caves I created. It's only a matter of time now. Tomorrow we will launch an attack against the Death Busters and Sailor Moon." Naraku said as he walked into his castle to make preparations for tomorrow's trap.

A/N: The name Shibofukkatsu came from merging the words fukkatsu= rebirth and Shibo=death are words used in the Japanese dictionary.


	11. Chapter 11 Attacks on the Sailor Senshi ...

Chapter 11

Attacks on the Sailor Senshi and the Death Busters continue

Naraku was watching the Death Busters planning their next move. After he had returned he had a new poison wasp head to their headquarters to keep a close watch on them. The wasp was watching the woman known as Mimeto while she was searching for her next target, so far she didn't seem to find anything yet.

_Let's see; what the others are up to?_ Naraku thought as the image on the mirror changed to show him all three of the Outer Senshi was meeting with Tuxedo Kamen, also known as Mamoru. Naraku deiced to watch their meeting and listen in.

"We were expecting you, Mamoru! Or should I say, Sir Endymion!" Michiru said welcoming the prince.

"From long bygone days; you are the soldiers of Silver Millennium?" Mamoru replied.

"And an agent from the future." Setsuna said as she, Haruka and Michiru pulled out transformation pens.

Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka transformed and they started to introduce themselves. "The windy planet, Uranus is my guardian deity, Sailor Uranus!" Haruka said introducing herself.

"The ocean planet, Neptune is my guardian deity, Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Neptune said introducing herself.

"The far-reaching planet, Pluto is my guardian deity, Sailor Pluto!" Sailor introduced herself last.

"We are the 3 soldiers of the outer Solar System." Neptune said finishing their introduction.

"Outer... Solar System?" Mamoru asked the three Sailor Soldiers.

"We are soldiers who were given stronger power than those of the other Sailor Soldiers. In ancient days, our mission was to protect Silver Millennium from enemies invading outside of the Solar System." Setsuna explained.

"However, when we awakened, the enemy was already here quietly building its nest deep in this world!" Sailor Uranus informed Mamoru.

"We overlooked it! This invasion is due to our mistake!" Neptune added to the subject.

"The Death-Busters, a new enemy. But why do you hesitate to work with Sailor Moon and the others?" Mamoru asked with signs of curiosity on his face.

"They're a burden!" Sailor Uranus answered.

"What?" Mamoru asked with a bit of surprise on his face.

"This battle is too hard for Sailor Moon as well as for Mars and Venus!" Neptune answered.

"To defeat the biggest and strongest enemy the Death-Busters. This is a mission for the three of us!" Sailor Uranus said adding to the answer Sailor Neptune gave.

Naraku continued to watch and listen to their meeting while thinking: _Fools you will regret not working together. The more apart you are…the easy I can manipulate you all._ Naraku smiled as got up and he walked out of the keep of his castle and into the courtyard. Then he saw Akuma flying through the air leading something big towards him. Naraku dressed himself in his baboon cloak as he stepped outside to see what Akuma has brought for him.

"Welcome Mantis demon." Naraku greeted as a giant mantis crawled up to Naraku. It stopped once its shadow was looming over him.

"Cut the carp Naraku why I am here?" the demon demanded.

"I have only one simple job for you. There is something I want you to take and there is someone people I want you to kill." Naraku asked as he brought out a mirror that showed a picture of Mimeto, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru. "Kill them and then bring this to me if you see it." Naraku asked as his mirror showed an image of a heart crystal.

"What do I get out of it?" asked the demon.

"I will give you anything you want, but only if you complete your job. If anyone else gets in your way kill them." Naraku commanded with a gleam of evil in his eye.

"The job sounds simple enough. I'll take it" Demon said as it hissed.

"I will send my wasps to accompany you. I believe that later today all four of your targets will be gathered at one location. When that happens I will have my wasps' lead you right to them." Naraku informed the demon as some of his wasp flew up towards the demon.

"This will be easy." The mantis demon said as he left the castle with some of Naraku's wasps following it.

_Good forth you fool and fight for me. It doesn't matter who wins._ Naraku thought with a dark smile as he turned around and he walked back into his castle.

Some time later at the Death Buster's headquarters Mimeto was reading a book and was feeling very saddened about the main character. She didn't notice that her phone was ringing. But she eventually picked up the phone. The poison wasp was still watching her from an air duck.

"Hello, Mimeto speaking." Mimeto said finally answering the phone.

"You took the phone at last! Mimeto, did you find a new target?" the professor demanded.

"Well... ah... yeah, of course! I'm checking a talented pure heart all right! This is it! Today, at the Tenth Street Bookstore. The target is going to have an autograph session later today." Mimeto answered.

"Okay, I'll start making a Daimon now! For the autograph session!" the professor answered.

Naraku was watching Mimeto through one of his wasps. He smiled and he called one of his wasps to him. "Go find demon and inform it that its targets will be at the Tenth Street book store." Naraku commanded as the wasp flew out the window to deliver the message to the demon.

Later that day Usagi had followed Chibi-usa to Hotaru's house, but else where Ami was standing out side of the crown game center waiting for Hitomi. Minutes later Hitomi appeared dressed up wearing a black collar shirt with black paints. Ami walked up to him and said "Hello Hitomi."

"Hello Ami." Hitomi answered with a warm smile.

"So I was hoping I could catch up on what you been up to since I last saw you." Ami said while a little nervous around him.

"Really…well ok, but I will be asking you the same question alright." Hitomi informed Ami.

"Sure." Ami replied with a smile as the two went to go and find a place to sit and talk.

The two found a table with some chairs at a near by restaurant. The two sat down and Ami started their conversation off by saying "So where did you disappear to after two years ago. A lot of people thought you had gone missing."

"There was an unforeseen event that occurred which forced me to go elsewhere for a while. I did a little traveling and during that time I took a test and I have already earned my high school diploma. I go the collage portion of the Mugan academy now, but my schedule sets it so I can attend school there or I can do my studies from home if I want." Hitomi answered.

"Wow it sounds like you have done quite well with yourself." Ami said while she was impressed with Hitomi's success. "You always seemed to be more into your studies than me." Ami said as a complement.

"Well even after I left I have to admit that I did miss you Ami. At the Academy you were the only person who I could really talk to." Hitomi replied with a soft smile.

"Well after you left I was transferred to Juuban Junior High School. I was alone for a while, but I meet some new friends." Ami said while remembering the times when she and Hitomi played together when they were very young.

"That is good you have done well since I last saw you. Now that we're together again you have more friends now." Hitomi said as he looked at Ami with a gentle expression on his face.

"I guess you're right. But since you are back we can see each again more just like before. Hey I was wondering Hitomi" Ami said to Hitomi preparing to ask him a question.

"Yes?" Hitomi asked with a curious look on his face.

The two continued to talk about what they did over the past two years. Ami told Hitomi about most of the things she did over the years except she left out the parts when she became a Sailor Senshi and the things she did as Sailor Mercury. Hitomi then told her that he had been going around the country and seeing many wonderful sights and learning many new things. However Ami noticed that it was time for her to go, but before she got up to leave she turned to Hitomi and asked. "Would you like to join me in my friend's study group tomorrow?"

"What time will it be at, and where?" Hitomi asked promptly.

"It will be at the Hikawa Shrine around 3:30 pm." Ami answered with some signs of her hoping Hitomi would say yes.

"OK…I have some free time tomorrow so I will see you and you're friends there then." Hitomi replied.

"Great then I will be seeing you there." Ami said happily as she got up and left.

Meanwhile at the Tenth street bookstore the signing session had ended, and Mimeto was moving into position to steal Ukon's heart crystal. "Mr. Ukon!" Mimeto greeted as she appeared before him.

"Who are you?" Mr. Ukon asked.

"Thank you so much for your autograph just a while ago!" Mimeto said to the author thanking him.

"No problem." Mr. Ukon replied.

"Actually, I have one more thing to ask of you...Your heart, sir! Come out, Daimon!" Mimeto shouted as the Daimon appeared.

"W... What's that?" Mr. Ukon asked while he was horrified by the monster.

"Book-Henshyu! Are you always in time for the deadline?" the Daimon answered. But just as the Daimon was about to begin its attack on the poor author Sailor Moon appeared.

"Stop right there! I haven't got his autograph yet! You guys are hurting a good looking man! Agent of love and justice, a pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said as she did one of her poses.

"You showed up again, Miss Annoyance! Book-Henshyu, go get her!" Mimeto shouted to the Daimon.

"Yes, Madam head editor!" The Daimon answered, but how it referred to Mimeto confused her.

"Who's that? Go get her quickly!" Mimeto commanded.

"Yes! Deadly attack! Finishing Manuscripts Shots! Next, a plate setting! You're almost dead!" the Daimon said as it launched a series of attacks against Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon tried to evade the attacks, but she was caught by the Daimon's attack.

"I can't move!" Sailor Moon said as she tried to struggle free.

"Cut and paste!" the Daimon said as it was getting ready to deliver the final blows to Sailor Moon.

"W... Wait a second! What are you going to do?" Sailor Moon asked with a worried expression.

"Cut and paste as you like!" Mimeto said cheerfully.

"Hey, you! Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she blasted the Daimon with her attack.

"I'm almost dead!" the Daimon said as it was trying to recover.

"Pluto!" Sailor Moon exclaimed happily.

"We'll take over from here." Sailor Uranus said as she and Sailor Neptune appeared on the scene.

"Uranus! Neptune! Thank you!" a thankful Usagi said.

"Hurry up and get away!" Sailor Uranus shouted to Usagi.

"Damn! Why are they coming one after another?" Mimeto companied.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted as she unleashed her watery attack against the Daimon.

"No problem! Even under a sudden shower!" The book-like Daimon shouted as it used an attack to block Sailor Neptune's attack.

"I told you to get away!" Sailor Uranus said as she noticed that Usagi hadn't left the area yet, even after Sailor Moon had freed herself.

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked Haruka.

"G-pen! Round-pen! Kabura-pen!" The Daimon was saying as it seemed to be planning an attack.

"Why? Tell me! We're all soldiers!" Sailor Moon demanded.

"You're a burden!" Sailor Uranus answered firmly.

"Finishing Manuscripts!" the Daimon said as it was preparing to launch an attack against the Sailor Senshi.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she attacked the Daimon with her attack.

"Last second power! I made it on time safely!" the Daimon said as it used an attack that blocked Sailor Uranus's attack. Before the Daimon could attack again someone shouting "Venus love me chain!" was heard. Suddenly the Daimon was stuck by a beam of energy.

"Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury." Those were the words heard from each Sailor Senshi as they introduced themselves and they did their usual entrance poses. "Sailor Team is here!" all four of the Sailor Senshi's said in unison.

"W... When did you...?" Mimeto said as she was surprised by the number of Sailor Senshi that had appeared.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Uranus and fellows." Tuxedo Kamen said as he appeared on the scene to join the others.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon exclaimed while she was surprised that everyone was here.

"Each one of us might be less powerful than you, but Sailor Moon has allies that work together!" Tuxedo Kamen explained to the Outer Senshi.

"Damn! Why do all you guys come at once?" Mimeto companied because she knew that the situation wasn't looking good for her.

"What shall I do?" The Daimon companied.

"Oh, please! Go get them all!" Mimeto told the Daimon with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, there's too many of them!" the Daimon said as it looked worried.

"What? You have a powerful weapon, right?" Mimeto asked the creature with a confounded look on her face.

"Well, actually, I ran out." The Daimon admitted with signs of disappointment shown all over its face.

"What? You're worthless!" Mimeto companied.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"Y... Yes! Moon Crisis power up!" Sailor Moon shouted as she used the power of the cup to transform herself into Super Sailor Moon. Then she pulled out her specter and shouted "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

"See you! I'll let you take care of them!" Mimeto said as she turned to leave.

"What? W... Wait! Be in time for the deadline!" The book shouted as Sailor Moon destroyed it with her attack. After the monster was dead Mimeto had escaped. Before the Sailor Senshi could celebrate their victory a series of stomping sounds could be heard.

"What's that sound?" Rei asked as she heard something hissing right behind her. She turned around and she saw the demon mantis looming over them giving off a menacing presence.

"Are you the ones called Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru?" the demon insect asked the girls as it moved its pincers and it turned its head around looking at all of the Sailor Senshi below it.

"W…Wh…What are you?" Minako asked as a large amount of fear gripped her heart.

"I am a demon mantis. My employer known as Naraku wants you three destroyed. Once I kill all three of you Naraku will give me something for my troubles." The mantis demon said as some drool was seen dripping from its mouth.

"Naraku!" Haruka said under her breath while some thoughts of anger passed through her mind. She took up a defensive stance. The demon insect and the Sailor Senshi were prepared to fight one another, but while they were facing off Akuma was watching from atop a near by building.


	12. Chapter 12 The plot thickens

Chapter 12

The plot thickens

The demon mantis made the first move as it moved towards the Sailor Senshi. Then it tired to strike Sailor Neptune with one of its pinchers. Sailor Neptune rolled to the side to avoid getting hit by the enormous monstrous insect. Sailor Venus took aim then she shouted "Venus love me chain!" The beam of energy hit the demon in its side right under its left arm. The demon cried out in pain as it turned its head to look at the blonde haired woman who had just struck it.

"You wrench!" the demon shouted as it started trying to hit Sailor Venus with its pinchers in a fit of rage. Minako had really pissed the demon off by hitting it under its arm.

"Moon Spiral Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon shouted as she spun her specter around once and sent a blast of energy flying towards the demon insect. The demon moved to the side trying to avoid the attack, but Sailor Moon's attack hit the demon's left pincher blowing it to bits.

"Curse you woman. I shall bit your head off!" the demon cried out as it bobbed its head down towards Usagi' with its mouth wide open ready to bit Sailor Moon's head off. As the monster's head was coming down the other Sailor Senshi took the opportunity to attack it with everything they had.

"Sparkling wide pressure." Sailor Jupiter cried out as she sent a powerful bolt of lighting towards the demon's head to stop it. Makoto's attack hit the demon right in the eye blinding it long enough for the other Sailor Senshi to get a few hits of their own in.

"Burning mandala!" Rei shouted as she set the demon ablaze with her attack.

"Shine aqua illusion!" Ami said as she blasted the demon in its face forcing it to move away from Sailor Moon.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache." Sailor Moon said as she blasted the demon with another Rainbow moon heart ache attack. This time the attack blasted the demon's chest apart killing the large bug. What remained of the demon fell backwards and it landed on a parked bus that was near by. Lucky no one was in it.

"Another demon bits the dust." Minako said happily as the last of the demon's remains started to turn to dust.

"Its times like these are when I wish I had a can of bug spray." Makoto said trying to make a joke. Everyone looked at her with clueless expressions. "You know since most of the demons we have been dealing with are part bug in a way."

"OK, but I think for bugs that big you'll need a really big industrial size can." Usagi said with a coy smile as her transformation returned to normal. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, but Tuxedo Kamen was there to catch her.

"Are you alright Usagi?" Tuxedo Kamen asked while he held Sailor Moon up in his arms. Sailor Moon tilled her head slightly to look up at him. Sailor Moon looked like she was pretty much spent.

"Yeah I am alright. I just need a little rest." Sailor Moon answered weakly, but she noticed someone standing on the roof of the book store. Her vision was a little fuzzy, but as she focused her eyes she was able to finally see who it was standing up there. It was Akuma. "Everyone up there its Akuma!" Usagi shouted as she raised her arm to point at Akuma.

Akuma jumped off the edge of the building and he did belly flop and he landed on a car. "That's guy is nuts!" Minako exclaimed. Within seconds Akuma jumped back up to his feet. He stood on top of the car before the Sailor Senshi with a smug expression. The Sailor Senshi prepared themselves for another possible battle.

"That is the advantage of being a demon I don't hurt easily. Oh please I am not here to fight you. I have brought a message from my master Naraku." Akuma said with a cocky smile.

"Oh really then what is this message then?" Haruka shouted at the demon fire user.

"He simply wishes to make a trade with you. Naraku knows the location of the Messiah of silence and where the Death Busters base can be found." Akuma said as his grin grew wider.

"Really, but what's the catch?" Minako said while giving Akuma a questionable glare.

"In exchange for the information. Naraku demands that the sliver crystal and the sacred cup be handed over to him." Akuma answered as the whole group gasped at Naraku's demands.

"Are you insane…what makes you think we will give the cup and the crystal to you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked the demon.

"Oh well Naraku did tell me that you would probably say no, but I thought you girls were smart. I guess I was wrong." Akuma said as he started laughing.

"Dose Naraku really know who the Messiah of Silence is?" Michiru asked the demon calmly. Akuma turned his head to look at the Sailor Senshi of the deep sea.

"Of course he dose. In fact discovering who the Messiah of silence is was easy for my master. If you, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto are suppose to protect the planet by finding the Messiah of silence, but so far you people haven't found shit! Come on my master only recently learned about the cup and the death busters a few days ago and he had already found their base and identified their leaders. You Outer Sailor Senshi are just pitiful." Akuma mocked while a smug expression on his face.

"Stop mocking us!" Haruka shouted as she ran forward with a fist raised. She was about to throw a punch at Akuma, but Akuma seized her hand and he twisted her arm. Haruka gasped as her arm was held in Akuma's twisted grip.

"It would be so easy for me to kill you right here, but Naraku hasn't given me the order to kill you. If he had I would blown all of you to hell with my flames from that rooftop. Since you turned down my offer I guess I will be going." Akuma said as he released Haruka's arm. The demon raised his hand. Akuma was engulfed by some flames and he was seen flying off into the sky on his cloud.

Once he was out of sight the others Sailor Moon and the other Inner Sailor Senshi powered down. They were soon followed by the outers who powered down moments later. "First we have problems with the Death Busters now we have this Naraku guy and his demons to deal now." Usagi companied.

"It could be worse." Minako commented.

"Where is Chibi-usa?" Rei asked as she looked around for the small child.

"Oh I asked her and Hotaru to go somewhere safe." Usagi answered with a look on her face that showed everyone that she had almost forgotten about Chibi-usa and Hotaru.

"Chibi-usa is with her friend at the Crown arcade, we should go get her before she starts to worry." Makoto said as she and the others walked away to go and pick Chibi-usa up.

The outer Senshi left before the Inner Senshi did, but little did they know watching them from a window inside one of the buildings was a certain half demon wearing a baboon cloak. Later that day at Naraku's castle; Naraku entered his chambers to find Akuma, Tentai and Arael were waiting for him.

"I grow tried of waiting for those Death Buster fools to awake their Messiah so I we're going to force their hand." Naraku said as he walked by his three detachments and he sat down next to his favorite spot. Naraku sat down near his window.

"What do you mean?" Arael asked his creator as his eyes were locked on Naraku's face.

"It is time that we eliminate another witch. Now listen carefully." Naraku said as he explained the details of his plan to his minions.

The next day at the Hikawa Shrine the girls were gathered for one of their study meetings. While the girls were watching a TV program someone knocked on the door. Minako went to go get it. She opened the door to see a young man wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. It was Hitomi he had arrived for the study session.

"Hey I think I remember seeing you somewhere before?" Minako said because she doesn't really remember him.

"Hello Hitomi." Ami greeted as she appeared behind Minako.

"Hitomi? Oh I remember now he is your old friend right? Ami what is he doing here?" Minako asked her friend.

"Good afternoon Ami…I am sorry if I am a few minutes late." Hitomi said as he took a quick glance at his watch.

"Oh I am sorry guys I forgot to tell you all that I wanted to invite Hitomi to our Study session today." Ami said as her face turned red with signs of embarrassment written all over it.

"Well any friend of Ami is a friend of ours." Usagi greeted as Rei and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well then why are you standing around? Come on in." Rei offered as she welcomed Hitomi to their group.

"Thank you Miss." Hitomi thanked Rei as he walked inside.

Hitomi sat down in front of the table with Ami as the group started a conversation with them. "So Hitomi how long do you Ami know each other?" Usagi asked the young teen.

"We knew each other since we were eight years old. We first meet at my mother's shrine." Hitomi answered.

"You mom works at a Shrine?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes she works and owns the Higurashi Shrine." Hitomi answered promptly.

"And his mother is a friend of my mom. They have been friends since High School." Ami added to the subject.

"Ami I thought I heard you say that Hitomi disappeared about two years ago. What happened to him?" Makoto asked.

"Well the last time I saw him was two years ago when he was receiving the top student award at the academy." Ami said as she remembered the last day she saw Hitomi.

(Flashback two years ago)

Hitomi was seen standing in front of a podium receiving a small gold trophy from one of the professors. "I have now awarded Mr. Hitomi Higurashi the Best Student of the year award. Mr. Hitomi who has been noted for his IQ of 350 is this year's Best Student of the year for his flawless attendance and his prefect grades." A professor said as Hitomi nodded his head once with a smile on his face as he accepted the award. He shook the professor's hand as he left the stage with his award.

"Next to accept the award for the most promising student is Ami Mizuno." The Professor said as the students appalled for Ami who walked up next to accept her award. Ami took her award and she proceeded to walk off the stage, but like Hitomi she shook the hand of the professor before leaving.

The two meet each other back stage to congratulation one another. "Congratulations Ami you have really earned that award." Hitomi complemented. Ami gave Hitomi a nervous smile as she looked at him thinking what to say to him.

"Thank you, but you are the one who deserve the real congratulations here. Earning the Best Student of the year award is very difficult." Ami replied modestly.

"Please Ami I don't deserve that much praise." Hitomi replied with a modest smile.

"You're just being too modest." Ami said with a warm kind smile.

Suddenly a woman with purple hair wearing a school uniform walked up to Hitomi and asked "Hitomi I just came here to offer my congratulations to you."

"It was nothing at all." Hitomi replied.

"I was wondering would you like to come with me tonight to see special place." The purple haired girl asked with a mischief filled smile.

"What kind of special place?" Hitomi asked with a curious glaze.

"It's a surprise. I would like to take you there. Meet me by the beach near the forest later tonight at seven." The woman said as she walked away.

"I don't think I should go." Hitomi said to himself as he started to walk away.

"What are you talking about I think you should go. If you have an opportunity to make more friends then you should go for it. Instead of always studying all the time you should try to find happiness in your life and strive for it." Ami suggested.

"Wow that is impressive saying. Maybe you're right I should go." Hitomi said as he re-thought his decision.

"I hope we will both make it though life." Ami said as she and Hitomi started walking down the hall together.

"I hope so as well, but I will be happy if we work together to make that possible. No matter what happens from this day on Ami. I will always treasure our friendship." Hitomi said as he turned his head to look at Ami with a heartwarming smile.

Ami blushed at the thought of what Hitomi said and replied "I will treasure our friendship too."

(End of flashback)

"Wow you two must have been really good friends." Usagi complemented.

"We still are, but Hitomi what happened with that girl you went with?" Ami asked with a curious expression on her face.

"It turned out the whole thing was a set up in an attempt to humiliate me. I suffered some minor injuries, but I made it out of there ok." Hitomi answered with a cold expression on his face.

"How cruel, so what happened to you afterwards?" Minako asked.

"I was pulled out of school and I went around the country for a while. I took a test and I earned my high school diploma. Now I am in collage. As I told Ami I am doing alright, but I am glad that Ami is doing well herself. I am very pleased to see that she has friends like you to be with." Hitomi said while a signal tear fell from his eye.

"Well thank you Hitomi." Ami said as smiled at him while putting her hand on his.

Hitomi and the other girls noticed what Ami was doing, but Ami hadn't noticed that she had placed her own hand on Hitomi's hand until she turned her head and saw what she was doing. "Oh I am sorry about that." Ami said as she moved her hand away while her face turned red with signs of embarrassment all over it. Usagi and Minako noticed something about Ami's feelings towards Hitomi seemed to be more than Ami claims. For the rest of the afternoon the others had a couple more conversations throughout the afternoon. Later After Hitomi and everyone else went home Minako and Usagi were walking by themselves.

"Hey Usagi remember when Ami had her hand on top of Hitomi's?" Minako asked Usagi.

"Yeah I do…what are you thinking?" Usagi asked Minako with a raised eyebrow.

"Well do you think that Ami's feeling for Hitomi seem to go a little deeper than she telling us?" Minako answered.

"What!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise; she realized what Minako was talking about. "You can't be serious. You think Ami likes Hitomi more than a friend." Usagi asked with a surprised look still on her face.

"I don't think…I am sure of it. I am sure Ami would probably like to have a romantic relationship with Hitomi." Minako said with stars in her eyes.

"Well Hitomi is cute no one can argue with that, but still Ami would never even think about having a boyfriend. She is too into her studies to be interested in guys." Usagi protested.

"I'll think of a way to prove my point." Minako suggested with a coy expression.

"I am telling you. Ami isn't interested in having a boyfriend." Usagi protested.

"Well see about that." Minako answered with a very confident smile. The two continued to walk home while Minako was also making plans to attend the Akira Jinta audition tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13 Camera, lights, screams

Chapter 13

Camera, lights, screams

The next day Ami was getting ready to go the study meeting, but while she was putting a pen into her bag she noticed the picture of herself and Hitomi. The picture was taken when they were nine years old at the Higurashi shrine. It showed Ami dressed up in miko priest attire and Hitomi was dressed the same way. They were standing right next to each other standing in front of the old tree at the shrine. Ami and Hitomi had one another's arms on the other's shoulders; both of them were smiling happily.

Ami picked up the picture and she hugged the picture. "I am glad you have come back Hitomi." Ami spoke to herself softly as a signal tear fell down her cheek. She put the picture down where it sat originally. Ami picked up her things and she left. Meanwhile at Naraku's castle; the half demon was leaning against the wall resting for a moment, but he had a dream while he rested.

Naraku saw himself transformed into a humanoid demon with spikes on certain areas of his body and he was standing in the middle of the ruins of Tokyo city. Everyone lay dead around him. However when the demon saw someone laying among the dead his eyes opened in horror and he quickly snapped out of the dream he was in. He woke up with sweat dripping down his head.

_That was quite a dream I had there. I do wonder though. I am doing the right thing. I am hurting people to attain what I want, but is it right to continue to do what I am doing?_ Naraku thought to himself questioning his own actions.

_No…It doesn't matter what I am doing is right or wrong. I remember the night when I first came home after merging with those demons. My parents were terrified by what I had become. They were too frightened to look at me. That night I lost everything including those who had cared for me. Once the power of the crystal and the cup is mines I will become the most powerful demon in the world. I will lay this world to waste and all of humanity will tremble at my feet._ Naraku thought triumphantly as his eyes started to glow pinkish red.

Suddenly Arael walked in and asked "My lord I have just checked with the Saimyoushou at the Death Buster's headquarters. I have learned that Mimeto does plan to strike at the Akira Jinta audition just as you predicted."

"I knew that celebrity crazed woman would. I figured that if someone like Akira Jinta was going to offer auditions to young girls to be in his next movie I had a feeling Mimeto would probably target him next." Naraku said with a very confidant smile.

"What do you want done with her?" Arael asked with a cold expression.

"I will take care of that myself. You and your brother have done enough. I shall see to this one personally." Naraku said as he got up off the ground and he walked away to go and prepare his trap.

Later that day Minako had told Rei that wouldn't be coming to their study session today because she has a fever. However the fever story was only a cover so she could go the Akira Jinta audition today. She walked up to the receptionist's desk to ask where Akira Jinta was. "Excuse me." Minako asked the woman at the desk.

"Yes." The woman at the receptionist desk asked.

"I was wondering what time Akira. I mean, when will Mr. Akira arrive today?" Minako asked with hope in her eyes.

"He won't be here for today's audition." The receptionist replied.

"What!" Minako shouted as her hopes of seeing Akira were about to be broken.

"He will be here tomorrow for the second competition." The receptionist replied as another woman approached Minako from behind having to have overheard what the receptionist told Minako.

"What?" Mimeto said as Minako turned around to see the new woman behind her. "Oh, no! I thought I could get a glimpse of him." Mimeto said being disappointed that wouldn't get her chance to see Akira.

"You!" both Mimeto and Minako said as the two girls started grabbing the other's shirt and they got into an argument.

"That's...!" Minako was saying as starting to eye Mimeto's shirt.

"A first edition original Alazin T-shirt!" Mimeto said when she realized that she and Minako were wearing the same kind of shirt.

"Oh, you're good." Minako said with a little bit of envy in her voice.

"We have good taste, don't we?" Mimeto complemented.

Meanwhile…while Minako and Mimeto were getting acquainted and both of them were going through the auditions someone was inside the main stage hall working under the stage. A little while later Naraku emerged from underneath the stage holding a small box of tools. He had a cold smile on his face as he walked away and he left. At that moment both Mimeto and Minako had passed the first round of auditions.

Sometime later Ami was walking home from the Hikawa Shrine when she bumped into Hitomi who was seen leaving the Tenth street book store. "Hello Hitomi." Ami said as Hitomi turned around and looked at her.

"Well good afternoon Ami. I didn't think I would see you again so soon." Hitomi greeted.

"It's a small world I guess." Ami replied. Both Ami and Hitomi moved to the side so the people walking around go get by them.

"So you are returning home from the study meeting you and your friends have?" Hitomi asked.

"Why yes I am. I was just on my way home." Ami answered.

"Well I have to be somewhere on the other side of town so how about I walk you home." Hitomi offered.

"Sure that will be nice." Ami replied and accepted the offer with a smile. The two started walking down the street together.

While the two were walking down the street they passed a few buildings. Ami turn her head to the right to look at Hitomi to ask "I have been meaning to ask you. How have your mother and father been? It's been a while since my mom and I visited the Higurashi Shrine."

Hitomi turned his head to face Ami and he answered her by saying "They are doing alright. They are the same as always. But speaking of parents how has your mother been?"

"Oh she is still the same and she is doing alright too." Ami answered.

"That is good to hear." Hitomi replied as the two reached Ami's apartment. Ami and Hitomi walked up to the door. "Well I guess this is where we part ways." Hitomi said with a gracious smile.

"Well I'll see you around Hitomi." Ami said as Hitomi nodded his head and he turned to walk away, but Ami just thought about something and so she shouted out to him saying "Hey Hitomi day after tomorrow do you want to come to the chess tower with me tomorrow?" Ami asked.

"Day after tomorrow…sure why not I am available." Hitomi answered.

"Great…I will see you there at 3:30 pm then." Ami said with a warm smile on her face.

"Until then. Farewell Ami." Hitomi said while smiling as he walked away.

Ami went inside while Hitomi walked into a near by alleyway and vanished. The next day at the Akira auditions. Minako showed up just in time for the next round to begin. Mimeto hadn't shown up yet. Minako was standing out on stage with the others. Akira showed up and he spoke to all of the contestants by saying "Thank you for coming to today's audition. Today's judges will be you, the audience. The winner will be chosen if the score is more than 80 of the audience. Now, let's start with the first person."

Minako went backstage to wait for her turn meanwhile Artemis appeared in front of Minako. Minako noticed the white cat and asks "Artemis! How did you find me?"

"It's not like you to keep a secret from me." Artemis says with a coy expression on his face.

"I couldn't tell everyone I am an okake of Akira's." Minako informed her feline friend.

At the same time while the contest was going on a certain someone wearing a baboon cloak was watching the contest on one of the catwalks high above the stage. Naraku stood there holding a remote control in one hand and a hive filled with his Saimyoushou. Naraku grinned as he thought: _Enjoy your moments on the stage Mimeto, because they will be your last. _

Down below in the back row of the audience was Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru. They were observing the contest, but Michiru kept looking around for something. "What is it?" Haruka asked her friend.

"I am not sure, but I am sensing a dark presence somewhere in this building, but I can't get a fix on where it is coming from." Michiru answered.

Haruka has a serious expression on her face as she replies by saying "I am sensing it to, but I don't know where it is coming from. But whatever it is that we are sensing I know one thing for certain. There is no way a Death Buster or a Daimon could give off a dark aura this powerful."

"I agree." Setsuna said while she nodded in agreement with Haruka's statement. "Maybe we should move back stage so we can observe things more closely. I feel that we should be there." Setsuna said as the other Outer Senshi nodded their heads in agreement. They turn to the left and the three Senshi made their way backstage.

Minako went on stage when her turn came. She had a smile on her face as she said "Number 251, I'm Minako Aino, 3rd year at Minato junior high."

"It's a small world." Akira said to Minako with a nice smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Minako said greeting Akira.

"Slightly... not enough. Sorry next person please!" the announcer informed Minako.

"Good luck!" Minako said to Mimeto as she walked out on to the stage.

"Yes!" Mimeto said to herself as she walked out onto stage.

While Mimeto was heading out to the center of the stage Minako was having a conversation with Akira saying "My dream to be an actress has disappeared. But it's okay since I had a chance to see Akira."

"Thanks for saying so. I'm sorry that you didn't win, but I'm sure there will be another chance." Akira complemented.

"Araki! I'll forever be a fan of yours!" Minako said with stars in her eyes.

"Thank you, but I know you'll forget about me, not only you but everyone else. But the memory that you liked me will remain in your heart. I think the experience of liking somebody will help you find love someday. Girls should bloom like this." Akira said to Minako.

"Araki! Please support me for a while. I don't want to end my career just being an idol." Minako said as Mimeto was almost done with her turn.

"I had an egg this morning, it's my favorite. I would like to be a great actress who can act in any kind of role. Nice to meet you!" Mimeto said to the audience.

"Next is the last challenger, please push your switch now!" The announcer asked the audience to do. The votes for Mimeto are over eighty percent. Mimeto was sure she was going to win, but suddenly the votes went down. "I'm very sorry. Regretfully, the result shows that we don't have a winner." Announcer informed Mimeto regrettably. Soon after losing the platform Mimeto is standing on breaks and falls. Mimeto is on the ground while Minako starts running up to her to see if she was alright.

"Hagyu, are you okay?" Minako said as she offered her hand to help Mimeto up, but Mimeto slapped her hand away. "Hagyu?" Minako said with a look of concern on her face.

"I am Mimeto of the Death Busters! The reason I attended this audition is to steal Araki's pure heart. Come out Daimon, Utahime!" Mimeto shouted as her Daimon appeared.

"Utahime!" the Daimon declared as it appeared before everyone.

"Charm Buster!" Mimeto shouted as she froze everyone in the audience with her weapon.

"Everybody is suffering because of my super beauty." Mimeto boasted.

"You're joking!" the Daimon said because it didn't believe Mimeto had super beauty.

"Utahime!" shouted at the monster with anger flaring in her eyes.

"Sorry, yes, you're always right!" the Daimon apologized to its master.

"Do your job now!" Mimeto demanded.

"Right!" the Daimon said as it attacked Akira and it forced his heart crystal to come out of his body.

"Akira!" Minako shouted as Akira's heart crystal was stolen.

Suddenly someone shouting "Moon Tiara Action!" was heard as a glowing disk flew by and it knocked Mimeto's staff from her hand. Mimeto turned to see Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi appear.

"You sing and we listen; a song is everybody's friend." Sailor Moon said as she did one of her poses. Naraku was still watching from above as the Sailor Senshi appeared and said their entrance line and did a pose. _What is with these girls and their poses? Do they thing they are on TV or something?_ Naraku thought as he watched the events unfold below. A few seconds later Minako had disappeared backstage and she returned moments later transformed as Sailor Venus.

Naraku is watching as Sailor Venus is shouting at Mimeto for trying to steal Akira's pure heart crystal. Naraku also notices the Daimon is walking towards the microphone. Naraku sweat drops as he sighs and says "I had enough of their foolishness." Naraku said as he held up the hell wasp hive and he threw it towards the ground below while saying "Take care of the Daimon and Mimeto."

Below Mimeto was about to call to her Daimon when the hive containing the came close to the ground it burst open and a whole swarm of Saimyoushou came out. They attacked the Daimon and they started stinging it to death. "Thos are the same wasps that killed Eudial!" Mimeto shouted as the Daimon screamed for a few moments then it fell to the ground and it started to disintegrate after it died from the bus poison. Mimeto was about to run away when the wasps attacked her.

"Get away from me you pests!" Mimeto screamed as the wasps began forcing her towards the center of the stage. Sailor Moon and the others tried to get rid of the bugs, but there was just too many of them. Naraku was watching as Mimeto was herded to the center of the stage. Naraku smiled as he moved his finger to push the button on his remote control.

Naraku pushed the button as he said "Farewell Mimeto. Join Eudial in hell." Naraku pushed the button and Mimeto fell thorough a trap door that dropped her into a large vat of boiling Miasma below. Mimeto didn't have a chance to scream because the Miasma killed her in mere seconds.

"What happened to Mimeto?" Rei asked as she walked up to the trap hole to inspect it. The Saimyoushou flew away and vanished.

"What is that stuff?" Makoto said as she stood over the trap door looking down at the boiling vat of Miasma. Ami picked up a fallen lead pipe and she stuck the end of it into the vat for a few seconds. Moments later she pulled it out and she discovered that the part of the pipe she stuck in was melted down.

"Whoa…I guess that is the end for Mimeto." Minako said as she felt kinda sorry for Mimeto. No one deserved to be dropped into a vat of that stuff.

Meanwhile Rei was detecting the same dark presence the Outer Senshi was detecting earlier. Since she was on the stage she got a clear idea where the presence was located. She looked up and shouted "Burning Mandala!" The others were surprised that Rei was attacking the ceiling. Rei's fireballs hit the ceiling and moments later one of the catwalks was falling down. The catwalk fell down onto the stage below, but the Sailor Senshi was surprised to see a man standing on the catwalk wearing a Baboon cloak.

"I was detecting a huge powerful evil aura coming from this guy." Rei said as she pointed her finger at Naraku.

Suddenly the Outers appeared and Naraku was surrounded. Rei and the outer Senshi knew the man before them couldn't be just another Death Buster or another demon. They knew he could only be one person. "Are you the one called Naraku?" Rei asked the half demon.

Naraku smiled darkly as he chucked.


	14. Chapter 14 I live to die another day

Chapter 14

I live to die another day

Naraku stood in the middle of the circle all of the Sailor Senshi who had surrounded him. Rei had asked if he was Naraku. Naraku laughed then he replied "I am he. Why do you want to know? Do you want my autograph?" Naraku started to laugh again.

"Then you are Naraku!" Haruka shouted as she ran at the half demon with one of her fists raised. Before she could land a punch on Naraku she was sent flying into a pile of boxes because of a barrier Naraku created around himself.

Naraku laughed and said "Your pitiful attempts to harm me will never work. I am much more powerful than you think."

"Naraku I want to know one thing. Why are you after the Scarred cup? I know you are not with the Death Busters so I doubt your goal is the same as theirs." Setsuna demanded.

Naraku chucked with an evil and a mocking laugh and replied "A fair question. Do you wish to know? Alright I'll tell you. Before I encountered you and the other Sailor Senshi; I was looking for ways to increase my power. When I first became a demon I didn't understand my powers at first, but once I had learned what I was capable of. I dedicated my life to make myself all powerful. When I learned about sliver crystal and the cup I decided to claim both for myself. With the help of my incarnations; demons born from my own flesh, I believe you have already met them. Akuma, Tsunami, Tentai and Arael are my children you could say." Naraku answered with a twisted smile.

"How is that possible?" Ami asked under her breath, she found it hard to believe that a man could give birth to children.

"How is it possible you ask? Some time ago I was a human like the rest of you, but I had suffered an unfortunate accident. I was left to die in the middle of nowhere. During my final moments I had nothing but anger and malice in my heart. It was those emotions that called the demons. As I lay immobile the demons wanted the anger and the malice they felt in my heart so they started biting into my flesh…eating me alive very slowly." Naraku was saying as he recalled the time when the demons merged with him.

"However that wasn't the end for me. Within my body I heard a voice telling me that I could take the demons and use them to make a new body for myself. Hesitant at first I grabbed the closest demon and somehow I forced the demons to merge with my body. When the unholy fusion was completed I had absorbed countless demons and that merger led to creation of my new body. Because of that it has allowed me to stand before all of you. Now my detachments are born from me when I separated a part of my body. This is only possible because my body is made up of hundreds of demons merged with me. I separate one demon and I can decide how that demon will be. I chose what powers my detachments have." Naraku informed the others.

"That is a very disturbing ability." Minako said.

"True enough, but that ability among others has proven useful to me." Naraku said as he raised one of his sleeves up to look at a watch he had on his wrist. "Oh look at the time I have more important matters to tend to. It has been nice meeting you all, but I have to go. I am finished what I am came here to do." Naraku said as he turned to leave.

"Oh no...You're not going anywhere!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she ran towards Naraku. "World Shaking!" Haruka said as she blasted Naraku with her attack. Naraku's baboon cloak was ripped apart, but to everyone's surprise there was no sign of Naraku. There was nothing there but a torn up baboon cloak lying on the ground.

"What happened to him? There is no way my attack could have disintegrated him. That would have been too easy." Haruka said as she shifted through the remains of the baboon cloak. Suddenly the sound of cold mocking laughter was heard in the room. Everyone was looking around for Naraku, but they saw no sign of him anywhere.

"I can not be harmed so easily. I have more tricks up my sleeves that you can count. I shall always live to die another day. Be rest assured Sailor Senshi...we will see each other again soon." Naraku said as he disappeared from the area.

"Man that Naraku is one creepy guy." Usagi said as she felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

"We at least know who he is now, and why he wants the cup." Michiru said.

"I know, but I want to know where he hides out at?" Haruka said as she kicked away some of the baboon cloak's remains with her foot. While at the same time Rei handed Minako Akira's heart crystal and she returned it to him.

Some time later at the Death Buster's headquarters; Professor Tomoe was working on a project when a Saimyoushou appeared behind him carrying something…It was a video tape. Professor Tomoe turned around and he almost had a heart attack when he saw the demon wasp. He noticed the item the wasp was carrying. He raised one hand towards the object trying to grab it. He quickly snatched the video from the wasp, and the wasp flew away into a ventilation duck. He looked at the video and he read its title "To Professor Tomoe. The Death of Mimeto volume one."

The professor put in the video and he watched the contents of it. It showed Mimeto being dropped into the vat of Miasma after the poison wasps killed the Daimon. After they herded Mimeto over the trap door, and where she fell to her doom. The video ended and the professor wasn't happy that whoever was controlling the Saimyoushou had killed another of the witches who had worked for him.

_Curse the one who was behind Mimeto and Eudial's deaths._ Tomoe thought he pulled out a rose and he put it into the Daimon over to make another Daimon.

"Tellu come here!" The professor commanded.

"Yes professor?" Tellu said as she entered the professor's lab.

"Tellu…Mimeto is dead. It looks like you will be taking her place sooner than I thought." The professor answered.

"Poor thing…how did she die? Was it the Sailor Senshi?" Tellu asked as a gleam of curiosity was seen in her eye.

"She was killed by our third competitor when she was dropped into what appeared to be a large vat of acid." Tomoe replied.

"Ouch…what a way to go." Tellu said as she started laughing to herself in her own mind.

"Take this new Daimon I made and go find me a botanist to take a pure heart from." The professor commanded.

"Alright. I heard that a botanist at the botanical garden will be there the day after tomorrow. He will make the ideal target." Tellu said as the professor only smiled as Tellu left the room carry the Daimon out in a box. Professor was left alone with his thought as he began to think about something.

_He may try to kill the next witch I send out to collect Heart crystals, so it is time that I make a Daimon much stronger than the past ones._ The professor thought as he pulled out the Saimyoushou that was captured when Eudial was killed. He opened the Daimon making oven and he put the wasp inside of it. The professor left to go and find other things he could add to make the Daimon more powerful so he left his lab. He didn't notice that Tentai and Arael were hiding in a dark corner of the lab.

"I have finished reading his mind. Let's go." Arael said as he and Tentai disappeared into the shadows.

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era Totousai was sitting inside of his work shop when someone appeared at his door step. Totousai turned to see who his visitor was and he was shocked to see Sesshomaru visiting him.

"What are you doing here?" Totousai demanded.

"I came to ask you a question Totousai. I have recently encountered a young man with a sword pulsing with power that surpasses my sword Toukijin and Tetsusaiga. Did you make such a sword?" Sesshomaru asked with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Why would I make a sword like that for?" Totousai asked in protest.

"You are the only sword craftsman who I know of who could have made a sword like that." Sesshomaru replied with a serious glare.

"Well there is only one other craftsman who might have made that sword. My rival Seiko Suru. She lives high up at the top of a mountain." Totousai said.

"Seiko Suru…I haven't heard of her." Sesshomaru said with a vague expression on his face.

"That is because your father and I made sure you wouldn't. You can probably guess why. We didn't want you going to her to ask her to make a sword better than Tetsusaiga." Totousai replied.

"Why don't we pay this Seiko Suru a visit and ask her if she made a sword for Naraku's reincarnation?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"That's a good idea. I know where her workshop is, so I can lead you to it." Totousai said as he picked up his hammer and he walked outside to get his bull. Sesshomaru followed him.

While Sesshomaru was walking out of the workshop a thought crossed his mind: _That boy who said he was Naraku's incarnation. There was something strange about him, but what is it?_

The next day in the modern era Ami was waiting at the chess tower for Hitomi as they planned. Ami was dressed in a yellow collar-less jacket and a light blue turtle neck shirt/skirt. It was 3:30 pm and Ami was looking around for him. Then Ami saw Hitomi walking up to her. He was wearing a blue collar shit with a purple tie and he wore black dress paints. "Sorry I am late Ami." Hitomi greeted.

"That is alright." Ami said as she raised her wrist to look at her watch to see what time it was. "Actually...you are right on time Hitomi." Ami said as the two proceeded inside.

Inside the chess tower owner arranged for them to have a table so they could play a game of chess. The game started off nicely for both of them, but it eventually came down to Ami beating Hitomi. Hitomi came pretty close to beating Ami, but Ami triumphed in the end. "Your chess skills are still sharp as ever." Hitomi complemented as he helped Ami put the chess pieces back the way they were originally before they started the game.

"Thank you, but you did ok too. You are still quite the competitor I remember." Ami said as she finished setting her pieces back up.

"I guess that is true too." Hitomi said as he took a black pawn and he made his first move right after Ami made hers.

Ami and Hitomi played another fierce game against one another for a while until Ami defeated Hitomi just before Hitomi could claim Ami's king. The two started putting the pieces back to their original positions. "It seems that you are unbeatable in this game Ami." Hitomi said with a smile as he set his pieces back up for another game.

"I am not unbeatable Hitomi. You're just saying that because you never defeated me in chess." Ami said as she took a white pawn and she made the first move.

"It's like that saying…what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Hitomi said as she moved one of his knights.

The two fought another vicious battle of chess. However the chess game had the same result as the last two games. Ami won again, but it was really close like the game. Hitomi had come too close to beating Ami. The two had enough of playing so they started putting away the pieces. While they were doing so Ami decided to ask Hitomi an unusual question.

"Hitomi I was wondering? Have you ever gone out on a date with someone?"

Hitomi's eyes went wide as he looked at Ami with a concerned look on his face. "Are you feeling alright?" Hitomi asked because he was sure that the question Ami had just asked him was one that she would never ask.

"I am sorry. I was just curious that's all." Ami replied while her face had some red on it as a sign of embarrassment.

"Oh I see. Well no really. I never went out with anyone." Hitomi replied.

"I am sorry to hear about that." Ami said as the two put away all of the chess pieces and they left the chess tower. While the two were walking together they saw Hotaru and Chibi-usa talking with one another, but suddenly Hotaru faints.

"Chibi-usa! What's wrong?" Ami asks as she runs up to the small child with Hotaru lying only a few inches away from her. Hitomi catches up with Ami as he looks down at the unconscious girl.

"Ami!" Chibi-usa said as she noticed Ami and Hitomi.

"Don't worry, Chibi-usa." Ami said as she knelt down by Hotaru to take a look at her.

"The hospital where my mother works is close by, let's carry her." Ami said as she tired to pick Ami up, but Hitomi stepped in and he placed Hotaru over his back to carry her.

"Here...I'll help you two out. Just lead the way to the hospital." Hitomi asked as he tried to keep himself from dropping Hotaru.

Later at the hospital Ami walks back into the room where Hotaru is still laying unconsciousness. "My mother with be with your friend shortly." Ami says as she sits down near Hotaru while Hitomi is standing near by. "Thank you Hitomi for helping us bring Hotaru here." Ami thanked.

"Hitomi…Ami is this guy a friend of yours?" Chibi-usa asked as she eyed Hitomi with a suspicious glare.

"Yes he is. We have been friends since we were eight years old." Ami replied.

"Really." Chibi-usa said as she eyed Ami with a very suspicious glare.

Suddenly Hotaru was wakening up, Chibi-usa sat by Hotaru. "Chibi-usa" Hotaru said.

"No, don't get up yet, Hotaru." Chibi-usa told Hotaru as she tried to get up.

"I'm okay." Hotaru said as she sat up in the bed.

"There's no pain? Can you breathe alright? I'm glad! I'm glad!" Chibi-usa said as a tear fell from her eye while she hugged her friend.

"Chibi-usa." Hotaru said as she put her arms around her friend.

"Do you feel better now?" Ami asked while Hitomi stood near by her. Hotaru nodded her head in replied. "It's better if you lie down for a while." Ami suggested.

"I'm okay. I often get seizures." Hotaru replied quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chibi-usa said as she releases Hotaru from her bear hug.

"I'm very sorry about the trouble I caused." Hotaru says as she starts to get up and she proceeds to leave.

"My mother is a doctor, she'll be here soon." Ami said as Hotaru opened the door to leave.

"I'm sorry, I was told specifically not to see any doctors. I'm leaving. See you, Chibi-usa. Thank you!" Hotaru said as she walked out the door.

"I'll send you off." Chibi-usa says as she follows Hotaru out.

"Thank you very much." Hotaru replied with a kind smile.

After Hotaru and Chibi-usa left Hitomi turned to Ami and suggested to his friend "Maybe we should follow them and make sure Hotaru gets home okay."

"That's a good idea. But I better let my mother know that Hotaru left." Ami said as she started to leave so she could find her mother.

"I'll wait for you by the elevator." Hitomi said as he walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Ok." Ami said as she walked off to find her mother. While Hitomi went to go wait by the elevators. Later the two went down to look for Hotaru and Chibi-usa, but they already saw them riding away with Haruka in her car.

"I guess one of Chibi-usa's friends decided to give them a ride." Hitomi said to Ami as they watched the car drive off.

"Well at least those two will make it home okay for sure." Ami said as she and Hitomi started to walk down the street together. Some time later the two stopped in front of Ami's apartment. Ami walked with Hitomi up to the front door. "Thank you for walking me home again Hitomi." Ami thanked as she opened the door for herself.

"It was no problem at all." Hitomi replied with a smile.

"Hitomi what are you doing tomorrow?" Ami asked as she opened the door.

"Well I was planning to visit the botanical garden tomorrow, but if you want I could come by and pick you up and we could go together if you want." Hitomi offered.

"Sounds nice, sure I will be more than happy to come. When are you coming?" Ami asked Hitomi with a smile.

"I will be going there around noon. I can come at twelve thirty if you want." Hitomi said as Ami nodded her head as her reply. "Great then I will see you then. Good bye Ami." Hitomi said as he walked away.

"Bye Hitomi!" Ami shouted as Hitomi walked by a building while he was waving at Ami. However the two didn't notice that Artemis was following them.

_There is something funny about that Hitomi._ Artemis thought, but he didn't notice that Arael was hiding inside a near-by alleyway looking at the cat.


	15. Chapter 15 A walk in the park

Chapter 15

A walk in the park

The next day at the botanical garden Mamoru, Usagi, Chibi-usa, Hotaru and Luna were walking around the botanical garden for a nice spot to have lunch. The sat down under the shade of a tree where the group started eating. Meanwhile Ami and Hitomi were walking around some tropical flowers that were being displayed near by. Ami was looking at the special ones which were altered hybrids. Ami was looking at one of the blue touch ginners plants that were made at the Botanical garden.

"These new flower hybrids are amazing." Ami commented as she examined one of the other tropical flowers more closely while Hitomi stood behind her.

"Indeed they are." Hitomi agreed. He walked up closer to the other flowers near Ami and he looked down at them to examine them more carefully. "You know Ami I heard they have some Roses they have also altered giving them different colors. Would you like to go see them?" Hitomi offered Ami with a faint smile.

"Sure!" Ami replied happily.

While Ami and Hitomi were walking to the plant nursery both of them were unaware of that someone was watching them while hidden in the trees near by. Naraku sat in the tree on a branch while holding a small clay jar in his hands. Usagi and the others were finishing their lunch when Chibi-usa saw Ami and Hitomi walking towards the planet nursery.

"Hey isn't that Ami with a boy?" Chibi-usa said while pointing at Ami and Hitomi.

"What! Are you kidding Chibi-usa?" Usagi asked as she looked in the direction that Chibi-usa was pointing in. Usagi's jaw almost dropped to the ground when she saw Ami walking with Hitomi. She was quiet surprised to find Ami here.

"So is that really Ami with Hitomi?" Luna asked with a gleam of curiosity in her eye. Even she didn't really believe that Ami would be here with Hitomi. But then again Luna was starting to assume that maybe Ami was here with Hitomi just to see the flowers together.

"Could they be on a date?" Usagi asked with a sneaky smile.

_Those two couldn't be out on a date. I am sure they are just hanging out together._ Luna concluded in her mind.

"Who is Hitomi?" Mamoru asked; a little curious about the boy walking with Ami.

"Hitomi is an old friend of Ami's. They have known each other since they were eight." Usagi answered with a smile.

"Really I didn't know that." Mamoru said with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"I am going to say hi to them!" Chibi-usa said cheerfully as she ran off to sneak up on Hitomi and Ami.

Usagi noticed the child was gone so she got up and called out "Chibi-usa! Come back here." The young pink haired girl ignored her, so Usagi went after her. Ami and Hitomi had stopped to look at a patch of rare flowers, but neither of them was aware of Chibi-usa who was sneaking up on them from behind.

"Hi!" Chibi-usa shouted as she stood right behind both Hitomi and Ami. Ami and Hitomi almost jumped out of their skins. The small child had caught them off guard. Both Ami and Hitomi turned around and they saw Chibi-usa standing there with a playful smile.

"Chibi-usa what are you doing here?" Ami asked the small child.

"I came over here to say hi." Chibi-usa answered with that same cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh…uh…hello." Ami replied with a smile.

"So…Ami what are you doing with him?" Chibi-usa said as her eyes turned and they were looking at Hitomi.

"Oh Hitomi and I are here to see some of the flowers here. That's all." Ami replied.

"Really." Chibi-usa said sarcastically.

"Yes…why are asking." Ami asked the small pink haired girl.

"Nothing really. I just thought you and Hitomi were going out on a." Chibi-usa was saying but she stopped talking when she was finding it more difficult for her to contain her laughter. Ami and Hitomi looked at the small child with confounded expressions.

"What's with your friend? Is she feeling alright?" Hitomi asked his blue haired companion.

"I don't know. It's like Chibi-usa thinks we are on a." Ami was saying, but she too stopped when her face started to turn red with embarrassment.

"Hey Ami…are you alright because your face is a red as a lobster?" Hitomi asked.

"I am alright. Don't worry about me." Ami replied while her voice sounded a little shakily.

"Maybe we should get out of the sun and into shade for some rest." Hitomi suggested as he pointed to a tree near by with a some good shade.

"Good idea." Ami agreed as she and Hitomi went over to the shade of the tree near by to rest.

Meanwhile Chibi-usa returned to Usagi. Hotaru and Mamoru to get back to their picnic. When she reached the three she sat down next to Hotaru and started eating a sandwich. Usagi looked at her with a suspicious glaze while asking "so were Hitomi and Ami really out on a date?"

"Nope…they are just here looking at the flowers. Now they are going over by a tree to rest for a while." Chibi-usa replied.

"Oh really…are you holding out on my kid?" Usagi asked while giving a Chibi-usa a serious glare.

"Nope…that is all that is going on between them." Chibi-usa replied.

At that moment sitting in one of the trees near by was Naraku in his baboon pelt holding a small clay jar with a lid in his hands. He was watching Usagi and her friends while speaking to the jar saying "don't worry I will release you soon." Sometime later while Ami and Hitomi were resting under the shade of a near by tree Usagi, Mamoru, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa went into one of the greenhouses to see some of the new roses and to meet with one of Mamoru's old friends.

"So who is your friend Mamoru?" Chibi-usa asked as she looked up at Mamoru with a smile.

"He is a biologist, specializing in roses. He is working a new rose hybrid seed project." Mamoru replied.

"He sounds like a nice guy." Usagi said to add to the conversation.

Meanwhile inside of the greenhouse where Mamoru's friend was working on some roses a figure stepping out of the shadows was walking up to him holding a box. Tellu was standing right behind Mamoru's friend.

"Excuse me are a biologist that specializing in roses?" Tellu asked.

"Yes I suppose. Why do you ask?" the biologist replied.

"No important reason." Tellu replied as she opened the box and she let the Daimon out. The monster jumped and quickly started attacking Mamoru's friend.

At that moment Mamoru, Chibi-usa, Usagi and Hotaru walked in to find the Daimon about to extract the heart crystal from the Biologist. Tellu moved back to hide in the shadows before Usagi and the others could see her.

"Chibi-usa! Get Hotaru out of here!" Usagi shouted as Chibi-usa took Hotaru's hand and she led her out of the greenhouse. Once they were gone Usagi became Sailor Moon while Mamoru became Tuxedo Kamen. Once Sailor Moon was ready she got into the path of the Daimon and stopped it from getting too close to the biologist.

"Hold it right there Daimon. I won't let you take this man's heart crystal. I am the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said as she spoke her usual entrance line. The Daimon tried to attack Sailor Moon with some roses, but Tuxedo Kamen attacked with his own rose hitting the monster in the eye.

"Attacking with roses is one my specialty. Don't attempt a cheap act!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he held his cane ready to help Sailor Moon battle the monster.

The monster roared at them in anger as it charged the two to attack them. Meanwhile outside Ami and Hitomi were by a tree when they saw Chibi-usa running up to them with Hotaru right behind her. Ami followed by Hitomi ran to the two children to find out why they were running.

"Hotaru…Chibi-usa what is going on?" Ami asked the two.

"There is a monster inside of the Greenhouse attacking Mamoru's friend." Hotaru said with an expression of worry on her face.

"Usagi and Mamoru are still inside. I think they are in trouble." Chibi-usa informed Ami.

"Hitomi can you keep an eye on Hotaru and Chibi-usa?" Ami asked.

"You are not going over there are you? I will go over there and see if I can help your friends. If there is a monster then it might be too dangerous you might get hurt." Hitomi said while he was concerned about Ami's safety.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine. Besides I will see if Usagi and Mamoru are in trouble. If they are not then I will come back here. I promise I won't get hurt." Ami said trying to reassure Hitomi that she would be safe. Hitomi had a look of concern on his face as he simply replied by saying.

"Alright just promise me you will be careful." Hitomi asked.

"You have my word. Just make sure Chibi-usa and Hotaru are safe and they keep out of trouble." Ami said as she ran down towards the Greenhouse.

At that moment in the trees near by Naraku opened up the jar he was carrying as a large cloud of purple smoke flew out of it. The cloud was moving towards the Green house. In the distance Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru saw the cloud heading towards the Greenhouse.

"Look in that tree. It's Naraku!" Haruka said as she was glaring at the baboon cloaked demon sitting in the tree.

"I see him, but what is that cloud he has unleashed?" Michiru asked as she saw the purple cloud was heading towards the ground in front of the Greenhouse.

The cloud landed on the ground and the outer Senshi soldiers watched it as it began changing. It was starting to take shape as the cloud grew large and it was beginning to solidify. In mere moments the purple cloud transformed into a giant half man and half demonic spider. The creature was like a centaur except instead of the lower half of its body belonging to horse this demon had spider legs in their place. The half man half was holding a spear in its hand while its long white hair was moving in the wind as it was looking at the Greenhouse with its red eyes. On its back was the spider shaped burn mark of Naraku and his detachments.

"You know…this is one of those times where I wouldn't mind having a can of bug spray for situations like these." Michiru commented.

"Well that monster is a bug in nature so like any bug. It needs to be squashed." Haruka said as she quickly transformed into Sailor Uranus. Instead of rushing towards the monster Haruka was going straight for Naraku who was sitting in the tree near by. Setsuna and Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. The two ran after Haruka, but the two were cut off by the demonic spider.

"Hold it. No one gets pass Archie." The demon said as he tired to stab one of the Sailor Senshi with his spear.

"Archie…that is a lousy name for a demon!" Michiru commented as she and Setsuna evaded the demon's attacks by jumping to the side.

"My creator ran out of names to call his creations." The spider creature replied as it began splitting a white sticky substance at the two Sailor Senshi. Sailor Neptune used her deep submerge to blast the creature in the face with a watery attack while Setsuna used her dead scream to blast off one of the creature's limbs. Behind a tree Ami was hiding there because was trying to find a place where she could transform without being seen by anyone. Once the close was clear Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury. She ran out of the tree to join her friends in battle.

"Shine aqua illusion!" Ami shouted as she blasted the spider in the back with one of her attacks.

"Sailor Mercury!" Michiru exclaimed as she noticed one of the Inner Sailor Senshi.

"It's a good thing I was in the near by vicinity." Ami said as she joined the other two Senshi.

"Indeed…now we must destroy this monster quickly. I think Haruka may already be facing Naraku." Setsuna said as she, Michiru and Ami were facing the dreadful monster.

At that moment Haruka was looking Naraku in the eye as the baboon cloaked half demon was watching her from the tree branch he was sitting on. From under his baboon pelt Sailor Uranus saw a dark smile on the demon's face. "Naraku I intend to repay you for what you did to me and Michiru!" Haruka said as signs of rage was burning within her eyes.

Naraku laughed as he replied "Isn't that so. Well my dear I am afraid you are no match for me. Not by yourself anyways, but since your friends are being kept busy by my creation then I will be more than happy to entertain you." The half demon's eyes began glowing as Haruka jumped up into the air attempting to attack the half demon, but Naraku had another trick up his sleeve.

As Haruka approached the demon a massive cluster of dark ridged tree root-like tentacles burst out from underneath Naraku's cloak and they begin lashing out at Haruka while claws suddenly formed at the ends of each tentacle. One of the large tentacles swat Haruka to the ground like a fly as more tentacles were flying towards her.

"Like I said I have many tricks up my sleeves." Naraku said as he mocked Haruka.

"I am not down yet." Haruka shouted as her eyes snapped wide open. She turned her body while in mid air so she could land on her feet. Once she landed she quickly jumped back to avoid getting impaled by Naraku's tentacles. After evading them yellow energy was gathered into Haruka's hand as she slammed it into the ground shouting "World Shaking!"

The blast stuck the tree Naraku was sitting in causing it to fall down on top of the half demon crushing him. Despite having crushed Naraku; Haruka stood ready to face Naraku because she knew that a demon like him couldn't be already beaten. As she expected Naraku rose up from the ground as he was now floating several feet off of the ground. Naraku picked up what was left of the tree and he started throwing broken branches at Sailor Uranus.

"You have got to better than that!" Sailor Uranus boldly mocked.

"You want my best…alright then…how about this!" Naraku replied as he stuck some of his tentacle arms into the ground. Haruka lost track of them, but the tentacles shot back up right under Haruka's feet catching her off guard. Four tentacles wrapped themselves around Haruka as she was caught in the demon's grip. Unable to move Haruka couldn't escape.

Hitomi, Chibi-usa and Hotaru saw what was happening in the distance. Chibi-usa couldn't stand seeing Setsuna and the other Senshi in trouble. She wanted to transform and help them, but she couldn't because Hitomi was there. She knew she had to ditch him first. When Hitomi turned to look at Hotaru who seemed to have some trouble breathing Chibi-usa ran off into the trees before Hitomi could turn his back towards her. By the time Hitomi turned around he saw that Chibi-usa was gone.

"Chibi-usa!" Hitomi shouted as he looked around frantically for the little pink haired girl.

Within the shadows of the trees Chibi-usa transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon while at that moment a hit in the face from Tuxedo Kamen's cane sent the Daimon crashing through a window and out of the greenhouse. Sailor Moon followed by Mamoru went outside to finish the Daimon off, but they were surprised when they saw the giant spider demon. Then the duo saw Naraku, and in the grip of his monstrous tentacles was Sailor Uranus.

"Sailor Uranus!" Usagi shouted as she quickly transformed into Super Sailor Moon. She pulled out the spiral heart moon rod and shouted "Rainbow moon heartache!" Usagi sent a powerful wave of energy at Naraku, but her attack tore right through the demon spider utterly destroying it, but the attack did however strike Naraku, but unlike his demon creation the attack only stuck the lower half of his body destroying his tentacles freeing Haruka in the process.

"Curse you Sailor Moon!" Naraku roared as the destroyed pieces of his tentacles floated back up to Naraku and reattached themselves to his body.

While the Sailor Senshi was turning their attention to Naraku; Tellu was watching them from behind a tree near the greenhouse. No one had taken notice to the witch yet, but the Daimon she unleashed wasn't defeated yet. The possibility of a three sided battle seemed very likely.


	16. Chapter 16 The puppet master’s family

Chapter 16

The puppet master's family

While the battle between Naraku, Death Busters and the Sailor Senshi was in progress. Something was happening in an area that wasn't too far away from the battle. At the Higurashi Shine the well inside of the small shrine started glowing as a figure was emerging from the well. Sesshomaru followed by Jaken and another figure appeared. Sesshomaru climbed up out of the well and he went outside. Jaken soon followed and when he exited he was surprised to see the buildings and the houses.

"Where are we my lord!" the little servant asked as he looked around.

Sesshomaru didn't reply as had a cold emotionless expression on his face as he looked at scenery. The demon lord didn't seem interested in what Jaken was saying, but he was more interested in the smell of the air. "I smell blood. A demon has been slaughtered only moments ago. Perhaps Naraku is the cause of it." Sesshomaru said as he started walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?" Jaken cried out.

"Wait here with Rin…I will return shortly." Sesshomaru said as he ran off quickly disappearing into the distance. Jaken could only watch as Sesshomaru vanished into the distance while an all grown up Rin wearing a light pink and red kimono. Meanwhile back at the garden Naraku had reformed his tentacle arms and was ready to renew his attack against the Sailor Senshi.

"You may have destroyed my last creation, but I have another servant I have recruited recently from a past era. He is excited to meet you." Naraku said as he pulled out another pot from his cloak and he opened it. A burst of white Miasma shot out of the jar. In a moment the white miasma transformed into a large ogre demon that stood about twenty feet tall that was carrying a giant Zanbatou as his weapon.

"Me smash!" the demon shouted as he swung his sword at the Sailor Senshi. Apparently the demon was more muscle than brains. The Senshi were able to effortlessly avoid the sword as it flew over their heads after ducking. While the Sailor Senshi was distracted with the demons Sailor Chibi Moon used her rod to unleash her Pink Sugar Heart Attack on Naraku. The blast hit the demon in the back causing Naraku to fall back while Sailor Uranus kicked Naraku in the face.

"Damn you brat." Naraku roared as one of his tentacles grabbed the little child. At that moment Hitomi was running around from tree to tree searching for Chibi-usa. Hotaru was also right behind him despite Hitomi's requests for her to stay back where it would be safe. Suddenly Naraku saw them in the corner of his eye. He lashed out his tentacles to grab them. Both Hotaru and Hitomi were captured by Naraku.

_Oh no Hotaru!_ Chibi-usa thought as she saw that Hitomi and Hotaru were in trouble.

"Now Sailor Moon hand. Over the scared cup or I will destroy them." Naraku threatened as he held Hotaru, Chibi-usa and Hitomi captive.

"Put them down!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she and the rest of the Sailor team noticed the predicament the others were in. "Suddenly a wave of light blue energy suddenly rips through the tentacles tearing them apart. Naraku dropped Chibi-usa, Hotaru and Hitomi. Everyone was stunned, but when the Daimon was about to attack Sailor Moon and the others a long yellow ribbon like whip came down and beheaded the creature.

"Who the hell!" Naraku shouted as a certain demon lord was seen standing on top of a tree branch near by. "Sesshomaru!" Naraku said in surprise as he noticed the demon lord.

"It appears that the portal you had opened has allowed me to travel into the modern era. Naraku where is the sword Shibofukkatsu. I know you had hired a sword smith to construct it. If you hand it over I might consider not killing you." Sesshomaru said with an emotionless glare on his face.

"Well I must say your appearance is certainly a surprise. But sadly I didn't bring my new sword with me, but since you are here I have no choice, but to retreat for now!" Naraku said as a flood of some liquefied Miasma suddenly surrounds him. Less than a second later the miasma spirals up into the air. Naraku had escaped.

"I kill little humans." The dump-as-a-stump demon said as he tried to slice the Sailor Senshi in half. Tuxedo Kamen blinded it with his roses when he hit it in the face with three of them. Sailor Mercury froze the back of the demon's body while Setsuna shot it in the back with her dead scream. Nothing seemed to stop this demon…it was like a tank.

As the demon was about to swing his sword at Hotaru. The small girl cried out as Hitomi drove towards her hoping to get her out of the way, but he wasn't going to be able to succeed in time. However lucky for them Sesshomaru flew pass them as he slashed into the demon several times with his sword Toukijin.

As he landed near Hotaru and Hitomi; Sesshomaru was putting away his sword. At the moment he was done sheathing his sword the cut marks he made as he slashed the demon became visible as the whole demon suddenly spilt apart, but its whole body collapsed like a house of cards leaving nothing, but a cut up bloody pile of steaks.

_Who is this guy?_ Mamoru thought as he noticed that Sesshomaru was calmly walking away.

"Hey wait a minute who are you?" Usagi shouted, but Sesshomaru jumped up into the trees and vanished within moments.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Haruka asked herself as Sesshomaru disappeared into the distance.

"I don't know." Ami said, but when she saw Hitomi trying to get up she quickly dashed into the bushes and changed back into her civilian clothing. Mamoru and Usagi soon followed along with Chibi-usa who had all quickly ducked into the trees near by to change back to their normal selves without revealing their secret identities to Hitomi or Hotaru. "Hitomi are you alright?" Ami asked as she helped the young man up.

"I am fine, but how are you Ami? Are you alright?" Hitomi asked.

"I am fine too." Ami replied.

"That's good." Hitomi said with a smile.

Later that day in another part of town at the Higurashi Shine Sesshomaru returned where he had left Jaken and Rin. He found them talking to a woman who seemed to be in her thirties dressed in miko attrite while next to them was an older looking man with dog shaped ears wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Sesshomaru landed a few feet away from the group.

"Sesshomaru…Jaken has been filling us in on what is going on." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"Judging by your expression I take it you are not surprised that Naraku has returned." Sesshomaru said as he noticed Inuyasha expression.

"Yeah…actually we knew about it for a while, but we didn't think he would try something like this." Inuyasha answered.

"How did you know?" the demon lord asked.

"First we should tell you that…Sesshomaru you have a nephew." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha explained what would be one hell of a surprise to the demon lord.

At that moment Hitomi had arrived at Ami's apartment with the young blue haired woman by his side. When he walked Ami up to the door the two faced one another and Hitomi said.

"I enjoyed our time together despite that ruckus that happened earlier, but I am glad no one was serious hurt."

"Same here…well I'll see you tomorrow Hitomi." Ami said as she turned and she walked into her apartment.

Once she was on the elevator Hitomi walked away. As soon as he was a block away from the building he went into a dark alleyway that had a large rusty dumpster and some trash cans lying about. As Hitomi passed the dumpster Naraku appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly Naraku transformed into a small wooden doll with some hair wrapped around it. At the moment Hitomi reached to pick up the doll his eyes changed colored from dark blue to red. Some eye shadowing appeared on his face as well.

_This puppet has served me well. Now the Sailor Senshi will no longer suspect me._ Hitomi thought as he walked by the dumpster, but after passing he was no longer dressed in casual clothing. He was now dressed in a baboon pelt that covered him. _That I Hitomi Higurashi am really the reincarnation of Naraku!_ Hitomi thought to himself as he suddenly disappeared in a twister of miasma with a smile on his face.

Back at the Higurashi Shine Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in some lawn chairs while Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru were seated in Lawn chairs listing to Kagome as she told Sesshomaru about his nephew. Hitomi Higurashi was the son between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What does your son Hitomi have to do with Naraku's reincarnation?" Sesshomaru asked with a glare.

"When Hitomi was born…as you know he was going to be born a half demon. We figured he was probably going be born with dog ears like Inuyasha, but he was born with something else." Kagome said as she remembered the first time when she held her son Hitomi, but when she had placed him over her shoulder to burp him a little Kagome was horrified to see a burn mark on his back. Further examination showed that it was a burn mark in the shape of a spider.

"Instead Hitomi was born with a spider shaped burn mark in the middle of his back." Inuyasha said as this bit of info made the demon lord's eyes go wide in shock.

"Your own son who is also my nephew is…Naraku's reincarnation." Sesshomaru said as he was very surprised by this fact.

"We didn't want to believe it at first, but as a precaution we used a few charms to seal away his demonic powers and his blood so he would stay human as long as the charms were in effect...as a result the spider shaped burn mark disappeared. As he grew up he was very kind to people, and he was a natural born genius. As years passed we figured that burn mark on his back was nothing to worry about. We thought it was a birth defect or something, but I guess we didn't want to accept the fact that Hitomi is Naraku reincarnation." Kagome said as some tears fell down her check.

"I take it somehow his demonic powers were awakened." Sesshomaru commented.

"About almost a few years ago after our son had left for an outing with some friends, but when he returned home. A friend was visiting at the time it happened, but when he came home our worst fear had come to past." Kagome said as she broke into tears as she remembered the night her son returned home with his demonic powers fully awakened.

(Two Years ago)

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting outside taking with one of Kagome's old high school friends while Inuyasha was sitting in a chair just enjoying the peaceful evening air. Suddenly that peace was disturbed when Inuyasha smelled something in the air. The scent he was smelt was similar to that of Hitomi's scent, but something else was mixed with it. Inuyasha smelled demonic blood with him.

As if his worst fear had appeared before him Hitomi emerged from the darkness transformed into a large demon that was made of missed mashed demonic parts all fused with him as his upper half of his body remained the same. Hitomi was transformed into Naraku's form that he had assumed when he was fighting Sesshomaru at the time Rin was kidnapped.

Hitomi couldn't control his transformations since he was still inexperience with his powers. As a result Hitomi's form changed from human into a mass of demonic parts fused with a human. It was an awful sight. Hitomi crawled up to his family as Kagome, Inuyasha and their friend were terrified of what had happened to Hitomi.

"Mother…Father what has happened to me?" Hitomi said as he looked at himself with a look of horror on his face.

"Hitomi!" Kagome said as she tried to reach for her son, but Inuyasha grabbed her and shouted.

"Get away from him. He's become Naraku now!"

"Hitomi!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha carried Kagome into the house with their frightened friend right behind them.

They had no idea if Naraku was completely revived now and was trying to trick them or has something awoken Hitomi dormant demonic power. Kagome begged Inuyasha to let her go back out, but her husband feared for her safety.

"Father…Mother! Please don't leave me like this. Please someone help me!" Hitomi cried out as he started to weep.

Suddenly Inuyasha ran out of the house, but he was carrying in his hands his favorite sword Tetsusaiga. Hitomi's eyes widened in fear as his father swung his sword at him unleashing a wave of energy. The newly transformed half demon pushed himself to the side to avoid getting blasted.

"We aren't going to be tricked that easily Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to attack his own son.

"Father…wait...please don't!" Hitomi screamed as Inuyasha sliced Hitomi's body into two.

Hitomi was in pain as his body was split apart, but thanks to his half demon abilities he quickly healed himself as his body pull itself back together and completely regenerated. Hitomi looked at himself as he was amazed by how quickly he healed from an injury he received. Inuyasha raised his sword up and shouted.

"This time I am taking you down for good Naraku! I'll make you pay for choosing to revive yourself in our son. Now because of you he is dead."

"What!" Hitomi shouted as he was confused by Inuyasha's words. As Inuyasha was about to swing his sword down to attack Hitomi; the half demon child began thinking in his mind: _got to act fast…I need to get away quickly!_ Suddenly a whirlwind of miasma surrounded him and Hitomi vanished into the sky as he flew away. The half demon had gotten away.

"Damn he got away!" Inuyasha said as he put his sword away.

Later that evening as Hitomi was in a miasma cloud flying high above a town that was miles away from the Shrine. In the cloud Hitomi was thinking: _I don't know how I did this, but if I have new abilities then I must learn how to control them before someone kills me._ Suddenly Hitomi was losing control of his form as in less than a minute he changed back into his demonic form and started falling to the ground. "Shit I…uh…need something with wings!" Hitomi shouted as a pair of giant wings appeared on his back.

The half demon flew to the ground, but poor Hitomi had a rough landing as he crashed into a tree. He was stuck in the tree for a few moments, but since the branches couldn't support his weight he fell out of the tree after the branches snapped. He landed on the ground as the tentacles on his body was waving around. Meanwhile the residence of the house behind him heard him fall. Two figures exited the house to see who was out back.

"Who's there!" a male voice shouted.

"I'll turn on the light." A female voice said as the porch lights came on.

As the two figures walked outside they discovered Hitomi by the tree with broken branches around him. The half demon was struggling to change his form as his demonic form was slowly becoming more and more human-like by the minute. The two were horrified by what they were seeing, but as Hitomi was trying to assume a human appearance the half demon cried weakly.

"Someone…please help me."

(End of flashback)

"Some time later after the incident we learn that three teenagers were killed in what police called accidents. One was killed when some gasoline pumps exploded taking him and anyone else at the station with him. A second was killed in a freak lawnmower accident and the third one was crushed by a dozen steel beams." Inuyasha informed Sesshomaru.

"In most of the pictures that were showing the site of the accidents we saw a man wearing a white baboon pelt. We are sure Hitomi killed them." Kagome said with some tears in her eyes.

"Why would he kill them?" Sesshomaru said as he was trying to figure out Hitomi's motive for wanting to kill them.

"We don't know, but now that Hitomi has a sword that rivals the power of Tetsusaiga and has the same power as Tentseiga can't be good. Hitomi must be up to something big if he needed a sword like that." Inuyasha said as he was trying to figure out why Hitomi needed a powerful demon sword.

"We better find out what he is up to." Kagome suggested as the three agreed on a course of action.

"Once we do I am taking Naraku down once and for all!" Inuyasha said with a serious expression on his face.


	17. Chapter 17 The evil plans of the demon f...

Chapter 17

The evil plans of the demon flourish

Back at his castle Naraku was sitting down near one of his pots that contained a soon to be born detachment. The birth of the half demon's new servant wasn't due until sometime tomorrow. As Naraku sat in his chamber he got up and walked up an old fashion cabinet; he opened the left panel and he saw a picture in a frame inside. Inside the gold picture frame was Naraku, a man with short black hair and a woman with long brown hair. Naraku had a vacant expression as he looked at the photo of he, and the two who had looked after him for a short while.

_These people were the only ones who didn't see me as a monster, but I had very little choice but to leave them._ Hitomi or rather Naraku he was better known as in his castle thought as he remembered his moments he spent with the family that had looked after him.

(Two years ago…a few days after the incident)

It was the mid afternoon as Hitomi laid inside of a room with a blanket over him. Hitomi was wearing an old fashion white robe since the young man didn't have any other clothes available to him. The half demon had figured out how to transform from his demonic form to human form and back, but there was still so much more about his newly acquired abilities he still had to learn. As he laid there on the bed he heard someone enter the room. He turned his head and saw the brown haired woman walking towards him.

The woman was wearing a sleeveless blue collar white shirt and a blue dress. The woman sat down next to Hitomi and asked "How are you feeling today young man?" Hitomi looked up at her and replied with a dull looking expression.

"I am fine. Thank you for all you have done for me so far."

"Your welcome, but I didn't quite get your name. Or is young man your name." the woman asked with a sarcastic expression.

"My name is Hito…" Hitomi was saying, but he stopped short when he thought giving his real name may be a bad idea since this woman may try to get in touch with his mother and father. He knew that would mean trouble especially if they try to kill him again. Then he remembered what his father Inuyasha called him. "Naraku is what I am called."

"Naraku…strange name." the woman commented as she looked Hitomi with her eyes that seemed to be a violet reddish color, but it was difficult to tell. "Be honest! What is your real name?" the woman said as she suspected that Hitomi was afraid to say his real name. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you are here unless you want me to. Is that why you don't want to tell me your name?" the woman asked with a smile.

"My name is Hitomi Higurashi…Naraku is just my nickname." Hitomi replied.

"Hitomi…now that sounds more like a real name." the woman replied.

"What is your name?" Hitomi asked as he and the woman looked at one another.

(End of flashback)

Hitomi looked at the photo as suddenly a smile appeared on his face. _You were the only person who had ever been kind to me despite my demonic appearance. If my relationship with Ami fails to blossom then at least I have someone who may be happy to see me._ Naraku thought as he remembered his days he spent with that family. Once he was done reminiscing he put the picture away and he closed the cabinet and he turned away from it to walk over to the window. He opened the window and he summoned one of his Saimyoushou wasps to him. It flew into the room through the open window and it was flying near its master.

"Go to the Death Busters and prepare the final phase of my plan. Soon the powers of Sailor Saturn and the Messiah of Silence will be mine." Naraku said as his Saimyoushou flew away to carry out its mission. Meanwhile at Professor Tomoe's laboratory the fiendish professor was working on creating a new Daimon using the Saimyoushou wasp he had captured. He placed the wasp into the Daimon creator oven along with a few items. Once all of them were inside he closed the door and he turned it on.

"Finally, the world's greatest Daimon will be created from the demon wasp we caught!" the professor shouted in triumph.

"Professor I am ready to being my plan to gather more Heart Crystals for our cause." Tellu said as she walked into the professor's lab.

"Your plan may not be necessary. I have already begun creating the most powerful Daimon yet. When it is finished I will send you and my creation to retrieve the sacred cup from the Sailor Senshi. Once the Messiah of Silence is awakened she can deal with Naraku and the rest of his demons." The professor said with a smile.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Tellu asked with a concerned expression. "I am not sure that Daimon will be enough." Tellu noted.

"Do worry this new Daimon is more than enough to grantee your victory over the Sailor Senshi." The professor said as he looked over his oven to check it.

"I certainty hope you are right." Tellu said as she turned and left the room.

Meanwhile Kalonite entered the professor's office holding a cup of coffee for him. She placed it on the table next to Professor Tomoe as the secretary of the mad doctor. "I've brought some coffee." The red head said as she looked down at Hotaru's father.

"Thank you." Professor Tomoe said as he took a sip from the cup.

"Is something wrong?" Kalonite asked as she noticed the professor seemed tried.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately. My shoulder sometimes." The professor said as he felt his left shoulder when suddenly Kalonite began massaging it for professor Tomoe.

"I'll massage it for you." Kalonite said as she tended to the professor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." The professor said as he took another sip from his coffee cup.

"It's no trouble at all." Kalonite replied with a smile.

"You support me completely as my secretary." The professor commented.

"You gave me life after I died. I'll do anything to help make you happy." Kalonite said as she smiled at the professor.

"Wasting your talents as my secretary is shameful. Do you understand, Kalonite? I wish to see the old you." The professor said as he put one hand on Kalonite's and he looked over his shoulder up at her. The red head was lost for words as she tried to mumble something, but the professor interpreted her by saying.

"But, I am..."

"Do your best."

"Professor, I am..." Kalonite said, but the professor interpreted her again.

"I'll be waiting for good news, Kalonite." Professor Tomoe said as Kalonite suddenly transformed into her old self compete with a black dress and everything.

"Professor!" Kalonite said with glee as she was her old self once more.

Later the next day Luna and Artemis was walking on top of a wall chatting with one another as Artemis mentioned what he had suspected about Hitomi. "I followed the guy after he dropped off Ami, but he suddenly vanished right after he went into an alleyway. I think he may be Naraku." Artemis said as Luna looked at him with a glare thinking that he was crazy.

"That is absolutely absurd. Luna commented as she stopped to speak with Artemis. "I saw Hitomi at the garden yesterday with everyone else when Naraku attacked with one of his new creatures. I believe that rules Hitomi out as a suspect." Luna said as she informed her companion of the facts.

"Yeah, but think about it Naraku began appearing around the same time Hitomi appeared. Even if Hitomi isn't Naraku then he could be working for him." Artemis said as he was still sure that Hitomi was bad news. Luna looked at him with a troubled glaze and replied.

"Alright we can argue about this all day, but why don't we head over to the Higurashi Shrine where he lives and see what he is up to. That why I can prove to you that Hitomi is not Naraku or a servant."

"Okay." Artemis said as he agreed and he and Luna ran off heading towards the Shrine.

Later that afternoon Ami was walking down the street towards the park to read when she suddenly bumped into Hitomi who had just walked out of an alleyway that Ami was about to walk pass. Ami smiled at her friend and said "Good Afternoon Hitomi…I didn't expect to run into you so soon."

"Same here…maybe our meeting is just a coincidence." Hitomi commented with a smile.

"Maybe…do you wish to walk with me to the park? It's where I am meeting the others." Ami offered.

"Sure…why not." Hitomi replied as he and Ami began walking together with one another towards the park.

A while later the two reached the park where they found Hotaru was with Chibi-usa, Usagi, Rei and Makoto. They were all sitting by a tree doing various things. Usagi was busying munching down some snacks she had brought with her, Hotaru and Chibi-usa seemed to be busy bird watching, Rei was giving Usagi a glare as she was trying to read a manga book she had brought with her and lastly Makoto was keeping an eye on Hotaru and Chibi-usa.

"Hi guys!" Ami shouted out as she approached the others with Hitomi right behind her.

"Hi Ami!" the others said together in unison.

"Hello Hitomi." Rei said, but she went up to Ami and began whispering to her ear saying "Hey Ami are you and Hitomi…you know." Rei was teasing poor Ami about Hitomi thinking were they a couple. Ami's face turned red from embarrassment as she replied, but quietly so Hitomi wouldn't be able to hear them.

"We're not like that…we're just friends that's all."

"Oh you so guys didn't kiss or go out on any dates?" Rei asked with an investigating expression on her face while at the same time she kept whispering into Ami's ear so Hitomi wouldn't overhear.

"Why do you keep asking?" Ami said with a sigh as she replied "no of course not."

"Bummer." Rei said with a look of disappointment, but she quickly commented by saying "Then would you mind if I ask him out on a date?"

"WHAT!" Ami shouted as her face turned completely red as a lobster.

"Just kidding." Rei said as she had a sly smile on her face.

"Kidding about what?" Hitomi asked as he seemed curious about the girl's conversation as he approached them.

Both Ami and Rei had worried expressions when Rei simply replied to the young man by saying "Oh we were just joking about girl stuff you know." Hitomi raised an eyebrow at them as he replied.

"Okay…whatever you say."

At that moment downtown somewhere Luna and Artemis were walking up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine where Hitomi was suppose to be living at. When the cats reached the top they looked around the area for anyone. They didn't see anyone in the near by vicinity. The cats began searching the grounds for Hitomi or any signs of his parents, but the shrine grounds seemed deserted.

"Do you think anyone is here?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but let's just watch our step." Luna advised as she and Artemis searched the Shrine for anything that seemed suspicious. Suddenly a pair of footsteps were heard behind them. Luna and Artemis turned around and were surprised to see Setsuna right behind them.

"Sailor Pluto." Luna exclaimed as she saw the well dressed Sailor Senshi of the planet Pluto standing right behind them.

"I am surprised to find you two here." Setsuna said as she looked down at the two guardians.

"Why are you here Setsuna?" Artemis asked out of curiosity.

"I have been sensing a disturbance in this area lately. A hole or rather a tunnel in time has been left open. I came here to investigate. Why are you two here?" Setsuna asked.

Before the cats could answer someone else appeared before emerging from the well house. It was Sesshomaru and he was looking at the two cats and the Sailor Senshi with a cross examining glaze. Sesshomaru slowly walked up to them and asked "That is a question I wouldn't mind asking you three."

"Its you again. You are the one who attacked Naraku and killed his demon servant." Setsuna commented as she recognized the demon lord from yesterday.

"I remember you as well. You are one of those warriors who were fighting him yesterday." Sesshomaru said as he recognized Setsuna's scent. "State your business!" Sesshomaru implied firmly as he kept one hand on his sword Toukijin in preparation for any attack from Setsuna.

"I only came here to investigate a possible portal into the past here." Setsuna replied.

"I see, but I couldn't help but overhear those two are here on a different mission if I am not mistaking." Sesshomaru said as he turned his glare to Luna and Artemis.

"Yeah we are looking for a Hitomi Higurashi…is he home?" Luna asked.

"No…in fact as soon as my brother returns with some friends we are going out to look for him." Sesshomaru replied as he looked over his shoulder towards the well house.

"What…you mean Hitomi has been kidnapped?" Luna asked with a worried expression.

"No…we are searching for him because he maybe preparing to cause a great deal of problems; you three probably known Hitomi better as Naraku." Sesshomaru replied as a great silence fell over the three as they were in shock from what Sesshomaru had just said to the group.

"Hitomi is Naraku, but how is that possible? We saw him with Hotaru when Naraku attacked." Luna said as she was completely surprised.

"That wasn't the real Naraku you saw…it was a living doll or a golem if you will; made out of clay. Brought to life by the original Naraku." Sesshomaru answered.

"I still find it hard to believe."

"Believe me I know the difference between a golem and a demon." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then if the Naraku we saw was a fake…Hitomi must have been using it so if we suspected him of being Naraku; then seeing him while that fake one attacked would draw away all suspicion from him. I guess Hitomi had that puppet running around just in case any of us suspected him of being Naraku." Artemis said as he put one and one together.

"If you know where Naraku is then tell me." Inuyasha said as he overheard the conversation and was emerging from the well house with a grown up Shippo and two other figures hiding in the shadows.

"I know where he is." Setsuna said as all eyes were on her. "Haruka called me a few minutes ago and told me he was at the park with Usagi, Chibi-usa, Ami, Rei, Hotaru and Makoto. Michiru and she are keeping an eye on Hotaru." Setsuna said as she informed everyone of the current situation.

"Call your friend and tell her to keep an eye on Naraku until we arrive." Inuyasha asked firmly.

"What are you going to do?" Setsuna asked.

Inuyasha put one hand on his sword as he spoke with determination burning in his eyes saying "Whatever it takes to bring him down!"

Soon Inuyasha and the others leave the Shrine to head towards the park to find Hitomi, but moments later Kagome emerged from the house shouting "Inuyasha! How dare you break my alarm clock again…just wait until I." Kagome stopped short when she noticed that there was no one around. Suddenly a troubling thought entered her mind and it was: _Oh-no…Inuyasha do you really intend on…killing our son just because he is Naraku's reincarnation?_


	18. Chapter 18 A villain exposed

Chapter 18

A villain exposed

Near some trees as Tellu was standing in the shadows watching Usagi, Hotaru, Chibi-usa, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Hitomi, Mamoru, and Rei were all gathered. She opened the container holding this so called powerful new Daimon. The monstrous creature emerged from its container revealing its form. It was a horribly deformed version of a Saimyoushou combined with various parts such as on its lower torso were claws that had seemed to come from a pray mantis while its head had somewhat of a human like resemblance. Overall the creature was just plain ugly and ghastly in appearance, but that didn't mean it wasn't powerful.

It possessed far greater power than any other Daimon the Sailor Senshi had encountered in the past. Tellu watched with a smile as the creature became transparent and phased into the ground disappearing as it was moving towards it prey. It was targeting Usagi and the others since it is known among the well…three witches now was that Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei had heart crystals, and more than likely it was thought that Chibi-usa might have one. The Daimon's mission was to capture their heart crystals to hopefully lure out Naraku, his minions or the Sailor Senshi.

The group was chatting with one another nicely and peacefully until the moment was ruined when an energy field surrounded them and in a blinding flash it soon appeared that they were transported to some remote area. They were atop a mountaintop as a strong wind was blowing kicking up some dust. "Where are we?" Rei asked as she looked around; Ami answered followed by Usagi who had a question.

"It looks like a mountain range of some kind."

"But how did we get here?"

Hitomi or rather Naraku could already sense what had happened. A Daimon: a rather very powerful one created and trapped them in an alternate dimension. He could easily change his form and deal with the problem and escape, but he couldn't risk exposing himself before Ami and the others. All he could do was wait and see if the Sailor Senshi were going to be able to get out of this fix. Hitomi remained calm, but he decided to play dumb for now as he asked.

"We were at the park one minute ago, and now we're here. How did that happen?"

Before the group could figure anything out something rose up from the ground creating a small explosion that sent rocks and dust flying everywhere, but it also sent Hitomi, Ami and Hotaru flying into the distance as they landed behind some rocks. Usagi saw that Hitomi and Hotaru were out of their line of sight and now that they couldn't see them she and the others took this as an opportunity to transform. Once they were transformed into their respective Sailor Senshi forms.

By the time the dust cleared; the horrible Daimon appeared before them with venom dripping from its mouth. "Whoa that is one ugly monster. Is that one of Naraku's monsters or the Death Busters?" Makoto asked as she was ready to strike at it, but Rei was the first to notice the black star on the creature's forehead.

"No that thing is with the death busters. Look there is their emblem on its forehead."

"Sailor Senshi…I wasn't expecting you here. No matter I'll just take the cup and your heart crystals." The Daimon hissed as it began flying up into the air with its insect wings. In mid air the creature began to bombard them with poisonous spit as it made several fly bys over the Sailor Senshi. Usagi jumped to the side just avoiding getting hit in the head with some very deadly spit that had the same potency as Naraku's miasma.

"Oh that is so gross."

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Rei shouted as some large boulders began rising up and were sent flying at the champion of love and justice. She ducked and rolled to the side as the rocks flew over her head. The wasp was making a nosedive towards the Senshi warrior, but suddenly Makoto blasted it with a powerful lightning attack while Rei and Minako followed it up with a combination attack. Meanwhile as Hotaru and Ami were unconscious from the explosion, but in the distance Chibi-usa had transformed into Chibi-moon and had just joined the others as she hit the creature with a Pink Sugar Heart Attack. Naraku watched the battle as he thought: _Such abilities…Hmmmm he'll make a very useful new part for my body. The power to connect this world and places with other dimensions and alter space. I must have it before the Sailor Senshi destroys it, but how to claim it without them noticing?_

Meanwhile outside of a gigantic blue energy bubble that formed over the spot where the others had vanished. Arriving on the scene was Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, a grown up Shippo, Miroku, Sango and of course Kilaia. "What happened here?"

"It appears that Usagi and the others are trapped in another dimension. This is the death buster's doing." Setsuna pointed out.

"How do we get them out?"

"I am afraid they are on their own."

Back inside the alternate dimension as Makoto blasted the Daimon with her Sparkling wide pressure attack, but the creature created a pink colored energy barrier around itself protecting it from Sailor Jupiter's assault. Minako and Rei tired their combo again along with some aid from Usagi and Chibi-usa, but their attack also failed to harm the creature. From the ground below the scenery changed into a grassy field appearance right before large giant green roots shot up from the ground seizing the Sailor Senshi. Trapped and being held by the roots the Daimon was controlling as the creature was closing in to take their heart crystals and the cup. Unfortunately before that could happen something else shot up from the ground and seized the Daimon as greenish tentacles with spikes were digging themselves into the creature while it was screaming as it was pulled underground before disappearing from sight. Waiting underground was Naraku as he absorbed the Daimon completely into his being assimilating its powers.

Once he was finished he unburied himself from the ground back near Ami and Hotaru, as they still lay unconscious. Fortunately for him no one noticed what had happened as the roots suddenly withered away and the dimension they were held in came apart returning them to the real world. It was at that moment Ami and Hotaru were regaining consciousness. The dust from the collapsing energy bubble began to clear as Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna ran up to the girls as they were picking themselves up. Ami helped Hotaru stand up as Hitomi was walking over to Ami, but suddenly Haruka saw Hitomi and taking the space sword she rushed him before the half demon could react he was stabbed by Haruka in the stomach.

"Haruka!" Ami screamed in horror, as everyone was shocked.

"Naraku we know who you really are now!"

Hitomi was shocked as he turned one eye to see Inuyasha standing there. At that moment he knew there was no point in hiding his identity anymore as his eyes glowed red and he unleashed a small cloud of destruction powerful enough to send Haruka flying back. A whirlwind of Miasma surrounded him as Hitomi's voice boomed through the cloud of poison.

"So you figured it out. I must say that I am almost impressed. However do you think a piece of metal is going to be enough to finish me?"

The cloud of miasma cleared as Hitomi reappeared dressed in his usual robes was smiling at everyone as his eyes had changed color from his once normal human eyes to his demonic eyes with the purple eye shadow above them. Naraku held his hands as he was cracking his knuckles. "You're not getting away this time Naraku!" Inuyasha roared as he swung his sword at him unleashing a cutting wind attack. However a powerful energy barrier Hitomi blocked the blast of energy created.

"The cutting wind cannot harm me father, but since I got something the Death Busters had so kindly sent against you all. I think I'll call it a day and retreat."

Naraku disappeared in a whirlwind cloud of miasma as it escaped skyward into the air. "Be warned I will return once I have taken care of the Death Busters. My victory is already insured." With those words Hitomi a.k.a. Naraku disappeared into the sky. Ami was in shock as she was unable to accept and comprehend what had happened. Back at his castle somewhere deep in the Japan countryside; Naraku entered his private chambers as he laid down on a futon lying on the ground. He laid there motionless for a time right before he doze off into a dream like state where he was in a dark void having a conversation with someone or something as a voice was heard within the half demon's mind.

_They found out they didn't they, and she found out as well didn't she?_

_Yes they did._

_No matter…once you have the power of the cup and the Messiah of Silence nothing can stop you. With the power you will gain you will become a full-fledged demon and the most powerful being on this planet. You will be free to do as you please. You don't need her you don't need anyone…all you need is power._

_You're right if not even my own parents will accept me then who will say that she will._

_Exactly._

_I was wrong and foolish to think that I could ever find love._

_Don't blame yourself child. After all it is said that to be old and wise you must first be young and stupid. Making mistakes is something that happens every once in a while. Ever since I helped you gain your powers you're journey onto becoming me as a very powerful Youkai is well underway. You only have to wait till tomorrow when the next incarnation is born. Remember I will always be here within you mind; I am the shadow that lurks in your subconscious and in every dark corner of your mind. I am Naraku…no we are Naraku!_

_Yes we are Naraku! _

Back at the Higurashi Shrine: Inuyasha, Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Miroku, Sango, Kilaia, and Shippo were gathered near the Shrine itself while Sesshomaru was by a tree with Jaken and Rin. Ami was still in shock as Inuyasha explained what happened.

"So Hitomi is really Naraku?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said answering Usagi's question.

"But why would he do that? I mean we trusted him only to find out that he is one of the bad guys." Rei said as she slammed her fists together on her lap. Minako soon added to the conversation, as Ami remained silent throughout the whole thing still partially in shock about what had happened.

"What on earth is that guy to?"

"Well we can probably assume he knows who we are." Mamoru noted.

"If that is so it means we need to be extra careful." Luna said as she agreed with Mamoru.

"Well what do we do about him?" Haruka said as Inuyasha stepped in and said.

"We take him down."

"But he is your own son." Sango said as Inuyasha who face showed that he didn't want to say it, but it had to be said.

"He is not Hitomi…he is Naraku reincarnated and he must be destroyed before he can make anyone suffer."

"If we are going to defeat him then we need a plan." Setsuna suggested.

"Agreed. Anyone has any thoughts?" Artemis said as he stood in the center of the circle.

"I don't got any." A grown up looking Shippo said as he looked to see if anyone else had any ideas.

Meanwhile at the Death Busters HQ after Hotaru was returned home Dr. Tomoe was receiving an explanation of the situation by Tellu who was there when Naraku was exposed for who he really was.

"So Hitomi Higurashi is indeed the demon Naraku. If I am not mistaking that young man goes to Mugan academy."

"Well Viluy do you have any ideas…if I am also not mistaking is that young man in the science club?"

Another woman emerged from the shadows a woman known as Yuri Viluy a.k.a. one of the "surviving" three witches remaining aside from Kalonite. "Yes he is professor…he was an extraordinary young man with exceptional talent and intellect. I worked with him very closely."

"Did you ever notice anything that might have hinted to you that he wasn't as he appeared to be?"

"No sir…I suppose needless to say that he might have enrolled in our school as a means to infiltrate the school grounds."

"Then if that is the case he may already know who we are and who and where the Messiah of Silence is."

"Perhaps we should move her here until the Messiah of Silence awakens."

"An excellent idea…we must step up our plans as well. How soon can you two gather enough heart crystals to awaken her?"

"With my plants all I need is a day." Tellu commented as Viluy followed up with a comment.

"During the exams the day after tomorrow I'll execute my plan to steal more than enough Heart Crystals for our plans."

"Excellent…you two may go ahead, but work quickly. We have come too far to leave anything to chance. We cannot afford any more failures now, do you all understand me?" Professor Tomoe said as his expression was very serious and it was an expression that basically said fail again and you will be punished. The following day came as Tellu put her plans of using her plants with the purpose of taking the heart crystal from those who buys them from her while Hotaru was moved out of her house to a safer location. At his castle: Naraku was in the basement as he had decided to take this day as his day of weakness where he would dismantle his whole body and make it stronger for the upcoming conflict. His body had reduced itself back to the demons that made it up, as he was hard at work discarding what was weak and making what parts of his body were strong and making them much stronger.

"Soon unlimited power shall be mines."

At the Shrine a short time later after Tellu was defeated after Usagi who had brought one of the plants for Mamoru, and the Sailor Senshi discovered her plan had obtained a clue to where the Death Busters were headquartered. They recovered: Terurun's Mugan High Textbook. With that they had learned where the Death Busters could possibility be hiding at.

A plan was being laid to search the school grounds tomorrow, but in her room still in shock from the events that taken place. Upon learning that someone she had valued, as a friend was indeed a very powerful and horrific half demon transformed after some incident that happened years ago. A she sat in her room a Saimyoushou wasp flew in though the window carrying a small mirror. It dropped the mirror into Ami's hands as she looked up to take notice of the incest.

"Well Ami…sorry for leaving so scurrying away like that, but I wasn't interested in fight your friends."

"Why? Why?"

"So you want to know why I am like I am now. Very well I'll show you what happened to me really." Hitomi said as images on the mirror showed Ami the events, which transformed him into the creature I am now. Ami saw everything: his body being burned, his merger with the demons, and how his father brutally rejected him. Once everything was showed to Ami the mirror became blank before Naraku or rather Hitomi's face appeared on its surface. "Over time after the incident I began to understand and what kind of power I had. Ever since then I had been openly rejected by others because I was different…a demon. I began searching for ways to be rid of the pain and longing I felt as a human, as well as the weakness my human side possesses. So I can never be hurt again."

"You're hurting innocent people!"

"Perhaps, but the only people I have killed so far where those who wanted to destroy the world. I could have finished you and your friends off, but I had no real intent of taking your lives since we are both friends after all. I would never harm you." Hitomi said with a sincere filled expression.

"But you don't have to do this."

"I have to…if I do not my father will hunt me down. I need power to protect myself. Besides it will all end tomorrow. The Death Busters will be destroyed; if you care about your friends then all I have is but one thing to ask. Stay out of my way. I hope to see you again soon." Naraku a.k.a. Hitomi said as his face disappeared from the mirror's surface. The wasp flew away leaving Ami deeply concerned.

The following day at Mugan Academy as snow was falling from the sky; Rei and Usagi was standing outside the school grounds as they watched many students make their way into the buildings. "Wow! So many students are here even though it's cold and snowy. They must be study-holics." The young Moon Princess commented.

"They're totally different from you."

"Don't remind me!"

Watching the students starting to gather at the school in his office was Professor Tomoe, and with him were Kalonite and Viluy. "Many have gathered today!" The professor said as he was smiling as he watched more students arrive. Kalonite stepped forward and offered a few words.

"Yes, Mugan High's fame has spread and most of the top students have gathered here. With so many, not all are that smart, but their enthusiasm for competing in the exam is high."

"Professor." Viluy asked as she approached.

"Viluy, I heard that your project is progressing well."

"I hope you're plan is good enough to awaken the Messiah of Silence."

"Thank you for saying so. If you have the time to play around, why not collect pure hearts?"

Inside the school: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami were there as they had managed to get into the school. "We managed to sneak in by joining the crowd of students." Usagi said as Makoto took one glance at the students in the area around them.

"Their faces look like life-is-only-competition."

"I'm not interested in being one of these people." Rei commented as Ami offered something to say.

"But I believe they're studying for their dreams."

"Studying for your dream? Compared to them, I'm a lazy girl." Usagi said as Rei offered one of her usual comments at Usagi.

"It's too late to re-think your life!"

"I know! I'm foolish, stupid and a slowpoke! You don't need to tell me!"

Suddenly a woman dressed as a teacher judging by her appearance approached Ami and asked. "Are you Ami Mizuno? The same person that always scores top marks in nation-wide exams? I always wanted to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"Yuri Viluy. We scored the same on the last exam."

"Oh! You earned top marks!" Usagi said as her commented drew Viluy's attention upon the blonde.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not worthy to have my name mentioned."

"As Ami's friend, you must be an intelligent student."

"What are your best subjects?"

"An afternoon nap and lunch break."

"You're good at jokes!" Viluy turned to Ami and asked her. "Ami, this is good timing. I have something to show you. Come with me." The two departed from the group and left leaving Usagi to simply comment.

"The teen years are a very important stage of life! Studying isn't the only thing!"

"Usagi, you've changed your attitude. Let's investigate." Minako noted as all of the other girls agreed as they turned and went away to explore a different area of the school. "See you!" The four Sailor Senshi soldiers said to one another as they spilt up. Unknown to them Hitomi dressed in a Mugan Academy uniform poked his head out from behind a corner and watched the girls walk away. Meanwhile outside of the school: Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango along with Shippo were waiting in a car with a spare Sailor Senshi communicator as planned if the Senshi found anything or if they find Naraku. They are to use that to call in the cavalry.

"So do you think Naraku will show up here?" Shippo asked as he was playing with a handheld video game.

"Well I don't know, but if he is after the Death Busters then maybe he'll show." Inuyasha said as he kept one hand on his sword.

Elsewhere on the roof of one of the academy's buildings were Michiru and Haruka as they had already transformed into Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. "The waves are becoming restless and the ocean is getting wild." Michiru said as Haruka also had a few words to say.

"Michiru, you feel it, too?"

"Yes, something strange and unexpected is coming."

"There's a ghostly and horrifying energy circulating in the building. I've felt it for a long time. I'll find out what's in here this time."

"Do you want to go back downstairs?"

"Yes, we'll find out what's there."


	19. Chapter 19 The Messiah of Silence

Chapter 19

The Messiah of Silence

Meanwhile deep within the Academy was Ami and with her was Viluy who was busy showing her something that was made. Ami was taken by slightly by the machine she saw which had her full attention as she asked. "What's this?" Viluy looked down at the machine for a few moments before answering.

"It's a mini-size universe, something our science club made. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes."

"This is a tausaikei."

"Tausaikei?"

"Our high school is divided into five categories; philosophy, art, science, physics and professionalism. Besides the teachers, brilliant students help teach and run the school together."

"Even though you're a student, you're teaching?"

"Yes. Anybody with top academic records will get leadership which is the best feature of Mugan High."

"But I believe that academically successful students aren't necessarily good leaders. A good leader is also able to understand the heart of poor academics."

"You're too kind. In science, the important thing is logic. It's unnecessary to understand the human heart."

"No, that's not true. Science needs to understand the warmth of a human heart."

"Ami, you don't sound like a student who gets top marks on exams. Oh, the exams are starting, see you!" A bell had rung annoying that it was time for the exams. Once Ami had left the silence lab; Viluy had walked into an office where Kalonite and Professor Tomoe were in. After walking in she noticed the Professor sitting at a desk watching Ami on a video monitor while his red haired assistant stood near by as the professor commented.

"Ami Mizuno, she seems very suspicious."

"We may need to check her." Kalonite noted.

"Ami might be a Sailor Soldier. I'm in charge of the Science Club. I'll uncover the truth about Ami! Leave it to me!"

"I'll do that!" Kalonite said with a grin.

"My plan is to collect a high volume of pure hearts. If Ami interferes in my plan, I'll send her to her grave!"

"Viluy!" Kalonite was about to say before she was cut off.

"Shut up!" Viluy snapped before continuing her conversation with the professor. "My Nano-robots are programmed computers loyal to my command. There's no chance that my plan will fail."

"Please do what you think is best."

"Yes."

"Why'd you come back from the dead?" Viluy asked as she met with Kalonite outside of the room after the two left together. "I wonder if you wanted to play around with the professor."

"What's wrong, Kalonite?" The professor asked as he emerged from the room while he took notice of Kalonite's expression, which appeared to be that of an announced one.

"Nothing!"

Meanwhile in another part of the building Akuma followed by Arael and Tentai along with Naraku carrying a jar in his arms as they moved down through the hallway. He turned to his three incarnations and ordered Tentai. "Tentai I want you and the others to hide in the shadows for now. When the time is right I will summon you three."

"Yes master." Tentai said as the three sank into her large shadow at their feet.

Naraku continued on his way before he entered a room where he was met by one of the Witches. It was Cyprine and her twin Puchirol. "Young man I don't think you have heard, but the professor has expelled you from our school for your recent transgression against us. Isn't that right Naraku."

"Right and were you two planning on stopping me?"

"No, but since we have the chance we'll eliminate you for getting in our way."

"You can try, but I want you to meet my newest incarnation." Naraku said with a grin as he removed the top of the jar and called "Come out and eat…I mean greet your playmates Ryo." A cloud of Miasma erupted from the jar where in the center a large gigantic creature was materializing. It stood about ten feet tall as it was bending over, but its body was already smashing the ceiling apart with its back. It had a muscular build much like the kind Goshinki had while he possessed a human looking head with a fang filled mouth and demonic red eyes with long white hair. Its body was covered in plates of solid metal like armor. In one hand the creature held a very large sword. The creature was growling at the witches as Naraku said "Finish them quickly my latest creation."

"Ha like that thing can defeat us. It can barely move." Puchirol said with a grin.

"You fail to comprehend one of my creature's other abilities." Naraku said as Ryo opened his mouth wide and dozens of very large as well as long poisonous black snakes were pouring out of the creature's mouth. They were all practically washing over the twin witches like a tidal wave as their screams were heard, but the sound was suppressed to only the room thanks to the barrier Naraku created. The snake's poison killed the two within seconds thanks to the multiple bites they received. "Enjoy your meal. Come on Ryo." Naraku ordered as Ryo disappeared in a cloud of miasma and returned to the jar in his master's arms leaving the snakes to feast on the witches' remains.

At home Kagome was sitting in front of a television set watching only a paid program that was repeated every six minutes worried sick about her child. _I have to do something. _Meanwhile at Hotaru's house, which was now left abandoned, was Chibi-usa who was searching the grounds with Mamoru's help trying to locate Hotaru. However they weren't alone as Kalonite was lurking in the shadows waiting for an opportunity to claim the child's pure heart. She lured Chibi-usa to Hotaru's room by stimulating a sound that drew the little girl's attention. As Mamoru tired to keep up with her the small pink haired girl ran into the room where Kalonite was waiting for her. She immediately jumped her and the two dove out a window. By the time Mamoru ran down the stairs and found where Chibi-usa was; he was horrified to learn as was Setsuna who had also just arrived on the scene to find that her heart crystal had been taken from her.

"Chibi-usa!" Mamoru cried as Setsuna was in complete shock to what has just happened. Back at the Mugan Academy was Haruka and Michiru came across an underground laboratory, but upon entering it they had discovered their target sitting in a throne was Hotaru. "A mysterious atmosphere. Messiah of Silence!" Michiru said as she saw Hotaru on the throne.

"The ultimate root of evil! We'll get her this time!"

"Wait!" Ami cried out as Haruka and Michiru noticed Ami arrive on the scene.

"Ami!"

"Please don't hurt her!"

"What? She'll cover the Earth with Silence. We must destroy her!" Haruka said as Ami tried to plead with them.

"No, the Death Busters have been taking advantage of poor Hotaru.

"Don't be sympathetic. It'll lead our world to destruction."

"She isn't responsible!"

"Back off!" Haruka warned as Michiru also advised.

"Don't interfere!"

"No, don't touch her!" Ami shouted as Haruka and Michiru were about to attack Hotaru, but Viluy arrived as she stepped into the room while computers in the classrooms were in the process of stealing heart crystals.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this area is off-limits?" The witch turned to the three girls and said "Michiru Kaiou, Ami Mizuno and Haruka Tenno, very suspicious. Who are you?"

"Yuri Viluy!" Ami said, but Viluy pulled out a weapon of some type and aimed it at the three.

"Mosaic Buster!"

"Haruka! Michiru!" Ami shouted as Viluy hit the two Sailor Soldiers with her Mosaic Buster. "Stop it!" Haruka tried to get up after getting knocked down by that attack as she shouted.

"Go! Don't worry about us!"

"I won't leave you!"

"You're too sympathetic. Your kindness will cost you your life." Viluy took aim with her weapon. "Take this! Mosaic Buster!" Ami evaded the shot as she dove to the side while she drew her transformation pen and shouted.

"Mercury Star Power! Make-up!" Ami transformed becoming Sailor Mercury leaving Viluy very surprised by this turn of events. "From the Water God, Mercury, I am Sailor Mercury!"

"As I thought...Ami Mizuno, you're a Sailor Soldier." Viluy said as she was prepared to fire another shot with her Mosaic Buster."

"You're abusing science!"

"Shut up! Go to hell! Mosaic Buster!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami shouted as she used her attack to incept Viluy's which caused both attacks to get cancelled out.

"You're wasting time!" Viluy said as something was happening to Ami which was forcing her to her knees. "Suffer! The invisible Nano-robots I programmed are stabbing into your body and will eventually leave only your pure heart."

"You're wrong; you're using science for evil instead of using it for peace."

"Devote your pure heart to the Messiah of Silence!"

"You won't get her pure heart!" Usagi shouted as she and the others arrived transformed as Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Soldiers!" Viluy said in surprise as she didn't expect almost all of them to be here.

"To fill your selfish wild dream, you're taking people's pure hearts. We won't allow you to do that! Agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Finally, all five Soldiers have shown up. If you move, you'll lose Sailor Mercury!" Viluy warned as she aimed her Mosaic Buster and fired another shot at them as Ami cried out to them. At that moment Sailor Uranus who had gotten back up while Viluy was distracted unleashed a World Shaking attack while Sailor Neptune used Deep Submerge which inflicted some harm upon the witch.

"Crisis! Make-up!" Usagi shouted as she used the cup to transform into her next form which Viluy quickly identified.

"Super Sailor Moon!"

"That ring is evil! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Usagi said as she used her scepter and targeted the ring on Viluy's wrist. The ring was damaged as Viluy tired giving out orders.

"My Nano-robots go destroy Super Sailor Moon!" Suddenly her Nano-machines stopped attacking Ami and began attacking her. "No! Not me, Nano-robots! I'm not the target! Don't you understand?" Viluy said as she faded into nothing.

"You're the one that said machines don't need minds." Ami said as she looked down at the ring is all that was left of Viluy.

"Viluy has failed." Professor Tomoe said as he saw what happened on a security camera. Meanwhile Kalonite walked into the room holding Chibi-usa's heart crystal.

_That Viluy now I don't need to make a special plan to destroy her._ Kalonite thought as the professor thought about his foes thinking.

_Sailor Soldiers, I've seen all of you!_

This is what happens when someone without love believes only in logical science. Poor Viluy." Ami said as she picked up the ring before is disappeared into nothing. Meanwhile Hotaru had disappeared as Haruka followed by Usagi was the first to notice.

"The Messiah of Silence!"

"Hotaru!"

"Sailor Soldiers, our battle has just begun!" Professor Tomoe said as Kalonite handed the professor Chibi-usa heart crystal as she said.

"I think we just won."

Meanwhile Michiru and Haruka turned to Ami as the Senshi of Uranus said "Ami Mizuno, if you hadn't stopped us. We would've had the Messiah of Silence! Your kindness allowed the Messiah of Silence to escape!" Haruka stopped for a moment before continuing. "But because of your kindness, you saved our lives." Michiru offered a comment or two while at the same time she had a question for Haruka.

"We'll appreciate it this time, right?"

"Maybe, but."

As that was happening; instead of the pure hearts taken by Viluy's Nano-machines they all disappeared as something was happening. In a room on a throne; Hotaru was sitting there as standing near by was the professor holding the Heart Crystal captured by Kalonite. "We have it! We have the purest heart in our hands!" The professor declared as he walked up to offer it to Hotaru. Meanwhile at that moment Ami began to sense something as she drew out her computer and he activated her visor.

"I sense that this is a spatial distortion."

"You mean over at that hallway?" Haruka said as she looked towards a hallway that leads to a dead end.

"That hallway must be connected to another room." Ami said as she walked towards the end of the hall and put one hand on it causing the surface to ripple as it reacted to her hand.

"It must be the Death Busters' nest." Makoto said as she had her own opinion on what was there.

"Let's go." Rei said as everyone including Haruka and Michiru rushed into the room. Moments later all of the Sailor Senshi arrived inside the basement to see Hotaru in a throne while standing near her was the Professor and Kalonite. "Welcome! Lady Sailor Soldiers." Professor Tomoe said as he welcomed his guests.

"So Professor Tomoe you're the leader of the Death Busters." Haruka said as she eyed the man.

"In a matter of speaking you could say, but think of me only as their field commander. Anyway you are all lucky to be able to attend the ceremony that we are holding. However before we proceed I would like to say a word of thanks to the owner of the purest of heat crystals the child you know as Chibi-usa and Kalonite for acquiring it for us." Waves of alarm and the thoughts of such a atrociousness being done to Chibi-usa was too much for some of them to bear, and that one was Usagi as she rushed forward shouting.

"I can't stand it! This is too cruel!"

Unfortunately a powerful blast of energy knocked Usagi back as Haruka noticed what had blocked it and made it known to the others what it was. "Damn! There's a strange electric wall there!" The other Sailor Senshi tired using their attacks to break though the wall, but it was no good as there was no sign of the wall collapsing. The professor turned to Kalonite.

"Kalonite!"

"Yes. The Messiah of Silence will awaken shortly with the energy from Chibi-usa's pure heart!"

"Pure heart!" Hotaru mumbled as the Pure Heart began floating towards her as one hand extended forth to reach for it. The professor was smiling gleefully as he noted.

"Our great Messiah of Silence! Awaken now."

Hotaru ate the heart crystal as she began a transformation; not into Sailor Saturn, but into something else. "If you're really Hotaru's poppa, if you really love Hotaru... Please!" Usagi said as she tried to plead with Professor Tomoe, but it was no use as the professor simply replied.

"Love? What is that?"

"It can't be!" Haruka said as Hotaru transformed gaining an adult body with long black hair and a black star on her forehead as Michiru was also realizing what Haruka had just realized.

"That's not Sailor Saturn!"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm the Messiah of Silence, Mistress Nine." Mistress Nine declared as reached out with her arms and was now ready to begin the next step of their plans. The professor turned to Kalonite and said with a cruel grin.

"Thank you for your hard work! Kalonite!"

"I am so glad to hear that, professor..." Kalonite was saying, but before she could continue she was stuck down by Mistress Nine as the evil woman declared.

"Kalonite's use is over. Let's prepare for the next step."

"Yes!" The two said as they disappeared. Meanwhile at the mansion as Setsuna was with Mamoru as he held a lifeless Chibi-usa in his arms.

"She's not breathing!"

"Small Lady!" Pluto said as Luna was also there along with Artemis. A gold light surrounded Mamoru and Chibi-usa as Luna explained what was happening.

"Mamoru's life is linked to Chibi-usa's."

"Mamoru's life might rekindle Chibi-usa's own life." Artemis added as Mamoru said as he looked down at the small girl.

"This is all that we can do. We better hope Usagi and the others can get her Heart Crystal back. Luna; go and find the others and tell them what happened." Setsuna stood up and said.

"No I'll go…if the others are at the academy then they may need my help as well."

"Ok good luck Sailor Pluto." Mamoru said as he had faith in the Outer Senshi solider. As Setsuna departed from the area these thoughts traveled through her mind.

_I fear that we will need all of the luck we can get if she has been awakened._

Inside another area of the Academy within a darken room; Professor Tomoe was talking as he said. "Everything is ready. The only thing left is for you to put the Sacred Cup in to activate it. Then the dark rays will shine from the Tausaikei. The Tausaikei rays will call and guide our great master, Pharaoh 90, to the source. The destruction of the world will begin with the appearance of Pharaoh 90 and the entire world will be covered in Silence. The faulty Light Age will end and the true Dark Age will begin!"

"The Scared Cup I believe I can sense its energy already in this building. They're making it easy for us by bringing it."

"How convenient!"

"But I cannot allow them here until we have properly prepared."

As the Sailor Senshi were running down the halls Rei suddenly felt something that made her stop in her tracks as Usagi looked to her and asked. "What's wrong Rei? Do you feel something?" Rei turned to them with a concerned expression as her only reply was simply.

"I suddenly felt dark energy."

Usagi asked a question which was "What's that?"

Ami took out her computer and was examine it as she said, "There are extremely high levels of dark energy building up here. We got to hurry." Meanwhile outside a powerful black barrier was beginning to encase the whole school, near the base of the barrier Inuyasha and the others had tried running towards the school to get inside before the barrier closed, but it was too late. They couldn't break though the barrier. Even Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga could cut through it no matter what technique he used.

"Inuyasha this barrier is it Naraku's doing?" Miroku asked.

"No…this is something else. Something a lot stronger. I can't find a way in."

Meanwhile in a dark area within the barrier somewhere; Hitomi or Naraku he was called sat in the shadows like a vicious predator waiting for the right moment to strike down his prey as within his robes was the real Scared Cup. _Soon the power of the Solider of Destruction shall be mines and I will finally be able to tap the full power of the scared cup to its fullest. _Naraku thought as he bore a dark expression on his face.


	20. Chapter 20 Requiem of the demons

Chapter 20

Requiem of the demons

Deep inside the Mugan Academy that was now encased within a barrier were Mistress Nine and Professor Tomoe as the evil woman possessing Hotaru's body said "Mugan High is now protected by dark energy and has become the Omega zone. No one can enter into our purest place. It's time to get the Sacred Cup! I'll bring Sailor Moon here…I want you to dispatch of the others."

"Me?"

"Use the dolls that you made. Go, Daimon Gerumatou!"

"Yes."

Meanwhile in a long hallway as the Sailor Senshi were walking down the hall; Ami was worried if Hitomi was already here somewhere watching them or was he already launching an attack on Mistress Nine herself. Either way the situation wasn't looking good. The room began to fill with a darker presence as Rei suddenly felt what was about to happen as she tried to warn everyone.

"Everyone look out something."

Rei was cut off as three vortexes were opened as Sailor Moon was pulled into a vortex while Ami, Minako were pulled into one vortex and the others were pulled into the third one. Haruka, Michiru, Rei, and Makoto arrived in some room where they found white suits with the black star mark of the Death Busters on them hanging up on a wall as Rei asked.

"What are these?"

"These are containers I made. Don't you know? Both of you are not allowed to enter."

"Be patient and strong until you establish justice. Those are your words, remember, professor?" Haruka said to the man as he replied.

"I don't. I wished such smart ladies were Daimon containers, just like Soichi Tomoe."

"As we thought, a Daimon was controlling him!" Michiru said as she and the other Sailor Senshi were preparing to fight a group of three Daimons as the Daimon possessing the Professor left Tomoe's body and spilt into three other creatures before entering the three suits…all of them controlled by the same one. Rei used a Burning Mandala on the professor as Makoto joined in with a Sparkling Wide Pressure attack as she shouted.

"Class time is over Professor!"

Haruka and Michiru joined in as they used their talismans to fight the Daimon and his companions. Meanwhile Ami and Minako were wandering around the halls as they were lost, but meanwhile outside over hundreds of red liquid like creatures that had emerged from hatched Daimon eggs were erupting from a hole at the top of the barrier as more of those slimy red creatures were coming. Inuyasha used most of the techniques he knew such as the Kaze no Kizu and Kongosouha waves as he mowed down one group of enemies at a time. Sango was using her boomerang to fight off as many Daimons as she could while Miroku along with Shippo was trying to help her out deal with the overwhelming number of Daimons attacking them.

"Don't you think this is a little more than we can handle?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"Nah…we handled worst than this?"

"If you say so." Shippo replied as he kicked one of their foes in the face. Back inside the Academy: Usagi found her way into a very large chamber much like an interior of a cathedral as she saw Hotaru sitting upon a throne up ahead. "Sacred Cup." Mumbled as Usagi heard the young girl's voice as she rushed to the girl, but stopped when she got within a couple feet of her as Sailor Moon asked.

"What about the Sacred Cup?"

"I heard if Super Sailor Moon shines the Sacred Cup in here…the Darkness would disappear." The young girl said as something wasn't right as Naraku was hiding in the same room as the two, but neither one of them was aware of him. He was prepared to cut the connection he had between the Scared Cup and his fake which would trigger his trap. "Better hurry because the enemy could come anytime."

"Yes. Hotaru, I'm glad to see that you're all right."

"Hurry Usagi, for Chibi-usa's sake! The Sacred Cup!"

Suddenly Sailor Moon just realized something. "Hotaru, how did you know I'm Usagi Tsukino? You're not Hotaru, are you?

"Hotaru, just the looks!" Mistress Nine said as she transformed back into her adult form.

"What happened to Hotaru?"

"I dissolved her into me. I'm an ichigensai taikei that lives within Hotaru. I'm Mistress Nine!"

Meanwhile at that moment: Haruka and Michiru arrived on the scene, after having defeated Gerumatou using the combine powers of their talismans with Rei's aid, but they were suddenly captured by strands of hair that had clandestinely moved across the room. The strands had ambushed the two outer Sailor Senshi and captured them both, and were trapped and tied to a stone pillar near the entrance to the room.

"Haruka and Michiru!"

Rei was about to enter the room, but jumped to the side to avoid getting captured. However a third large collection of hair struck her in the face and sent her flying into the wall.

"Rei!"

"Well now…lets see if this will work!" Mistress Nine said with a cruel smile as she began strangling the life out of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Hand over the Cup and I will spare their lives." Sailor Moon seemed almost compelled to do so, but a voice intervened and said.

"Don't give to her, no matter what happens to us." Haruka shouted before she started scream as Mistress Nine began to tighten her hold on them.

"If you give it to her, I'll lose all respect for you!" Michiru said to Usagi as she was in a tight spot. But suddenly Professor Tomoe crawled into the room; he began to speak weakly while he was at Mistress Nine's feet.

"Hotaru!"

_Hotaru's father?_ Usagi thought in her mind when she saw the man.

"Hotaru! I'm your poppa! Hotaru, because of me, you've become..."

"You're Gerumatou's pathetic container. Don't touch me, filthy man!" Mistress Nine kicked away the poor man as he cried out as Usagi drew out her specter readied to attack the woman if the situation forced her to do so. Professor Tomoe refused to give up on his daughter as he spoke her name one more time.

"Hotaru!"

Sadly he was struck by a bolt of dark energy that caused him to wittier in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please!" Usagi cried as something happened within Mistress Nine as Hotaru apparently remerged.

"Hotaru!" Professor Tomoe continued to call out.

"Poppa! Poppa!" Hotaru was saying as Mistress Nine was struggling while she said, "It can't be!" Usagi was noticing what was happening as she called out the girl's name. Following Mistress Nine was in trouble. "I...can't control...the body is...rejecting me...hard to breathe, poppa!" Seeing the moment was right as Mistress Nine let go of both Haruka and Michiru.

"Kill her, Sailor Moon!"

"No! Hotaru is still alive!" Usagi said as she refused to carry out the deed as Michiru warned.

"Don't be fooled!"

"Hotaru, does it hurt?" The Professor asked as he and his daughter got into a conversation.

"I need the Sacred Cup."

"Sacred Cup?"

"I need the Sacred Cup to recover."

"Hold on, Hotaru! Where can I find it, Hotaru?"

"Poppa!"

During that moment; Sailor Moon brought out the fake Scared Cup Naraku had created, but with Naraku in the room with them holding the real thing it would appear the cup itself was in the room with them. Haruka watched as she tried to go up to her and stop it, but something prevented her from getting close, and with the barrier in place no one could stop her.

"Why, Sailor Moon?"

"You're not the Messiah! You don't have any right to decide!" Michiru said as Usagi only answered.

"Hotaru is still alive! I don't believe that Hotaru has to be sacrificed to save the world!"

"That's it!" Hotaru said as she pointed to the Scared Cup.

"The Sacred Cup? Please, Hotaru needs it." Professor Tomoe asked as he went over to Sailor Moon after picking himself off the ground. Usagi gave it to him as the man said. "Thank you!" He took the cup to Hotaru and asked. "Hotaru, is this the Sacred Cup that you need?"

"Yes, hurry!"

"Damn it!" Haruka said as Hotaru or rather Mistress Nine accepted the Cup from her father, but suddenly everything changed.

"Sailor Moon! When Pharaoh 90 appears, I'll thank you by letting you live as a Daimon container!"

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Can you hear me? Hotaru!" Usagi shouted, but it was all in vain as Mistress Nine laughed and said.

"There's nothing you can do!"

"You won't do what you want; I'll save Hotaru and our world!"

"Forget it! This Sacred Cup is the purest crystal from the collection of anger, love, loneliness, happiness, and envy. You have a very small chance to beat Pharaoh 90 who has the Sacred Cup unless you can create a more powerful Cup than this!" Mistress Nine informed Sailor Moon as she held the cup. It was at that moment Naraku chose to strike as the Cup in Mistress Nine's hands turns purple as everyone's attention was on the cup while it started to glow, which prompted the woman to ask herself.

"What is happening?"

At that moment Ami and Minako entered the room. When the duo saw what was happening, Ami activated her visor and her computer and began to examine the Cup. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. "Everyone get away from Hotaru!"

"What?" Haruka asked.

"That isn't the cup…it's made completely out of Miasma. I couldn't have detected it early, but that thing is radiating tremendous amounts of demonic energy.

Mistress Nine's attention was drawn back to the cup as it was on the verge of exploding.

"I can't let go of it!"

The cup finally exploded in Mistress Nine's face, but the Miasma mist that was created as a result of the blast along with a shower of crystallized miasma needles were sent flying in all directions. Luckily for the Sailor Senshi a powerful holy barrier was raised protecting Usagi, Professor Tomoe, and the others from the blast and containing the Miasma within the barrier.

"Hotaru!" Usagi shouted as the thick purple fog filled the area of the room within the barrier. "What happened?"

"That cup was a fake. It was made completely out of Miasma…it was some kind of bomb Hitomi had made. You never had the real cup to begin with." Kagome said as she entered the room. She was breathing heavily with sweat dripping from her head as she dropped to her knees. Using her miko powers to create the barrier had exhausted her greatly.

"Wait, if Sailor Moon never had the real cup then who does?" Haruka snapped.

"I'll give you one guess." A voice from the Miasma said as it was starting to clear. Everyone's expressions changed from those filled with disbelief to those with clear signs of trepidation as they saw Hitomi transformed in his mesh mashed demonic form with more than a dozen tentacles and incest arms sticking out of his back. Hotaru or rather Mistress Nine was being held within Hitomi's grasp by his tentacles as her body was covered in needle-like Miasma crystals. "You all played out your roles perfectly. Now the powers of the cup, the Solider of Destruction and Mistress Nine belong to I Naraku. With them I will be all powerful."

"So that was your plan!" Haruka shouted.

"I-I-Impossible!" Mistress Nine muttered as the overpowering poison of the super charged Miasma Bomb had completely paralyzed her leaving her at Naraku's mercy as he was already draining her of her power. "How did Sailor Moon use the power of the cup if it was a false Scared Cup?"

"Simple really…I linked them so my fake cup could draw power from the real one in order to make it a convincing copy. Each time she used its power and the more power she called upon, the stronger and more super charged my poison became, and was set to detonate when I cut the connection between the fake and the real thing. I have been playing you ever since it has appeared. Everything I had done to you was to keep you all from thinking I had it and I was after you for it."

"That's quite an ingenious and elaborate plan you devised. You were setting up the Messiah of Silence from the start…everything you have done was for this one moment.' Michiru said as she was catching onto Naraku's plan.

"That's right…now their powers belong to me. But since I am feeling generous today I will have Chibi-usa's heart crystal returned to her." Naraku said as Saimyoushou appeared carrying Chibi-usa's heart crystal as it flew out of the room. "After all if it weren't for you Sailor Moon I would not have gotten his far so I'll reward you for your assistance."

"Damn you Naraku!" Haruka shouted.

"You underestimated me Sailor Senshi."

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Burning Mandala!"

The two Sailor Senshi Soldiers were using their attacks as Sailor Moon was trying to transform into her second level transformation, but without the power of the cup it was no use. Mistress Nine soon ceased her existence as the last of her power was stripped from her and her mind and soul; whatever made up Mistress Nine as a being was destroyed while her power was claimed by Naraku as Hotaru reverted to her normal form, but it appeared she was under a lot of suffering from the energy absorption. Hotaru's powers were next to be absorbed. Kagome shouted at her son with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Stop this Hitomi! You'll going to kill her."

"I cannot absorb her completely due to her power, so I must take her power directly in this manner. I need her power to establish myself so no one can harm me ever again. My experience with my father upon my transformation into the creature you see me as now has taught me that lesson which is to survive in this cruel and ruthless world you must have power, and enough of it so you can stand above the rest while you must also be cold and ruthless in order to survive that's how it works."

"Damn it Hitomi that is still wrong…you father!"

"That man isn't my father any more. What kind of man would try to kill his own son? Ever since I became a half demon my life has been nothing but a living hell for me as anyone who saw me in my true form assaulted me or attempted to kill me. Another reason why I need power; to simply defend myself from anyone or anything that could try to destroy me."

"Hitomi!"

"Hitomi you have to stop this….Hotaru doesn't deserve this." Usagi shouted as Naraku turned his attention to the blonde haired woman as she continued. "You can't do this to her. All you'll do in your attempts to amass more power is cause suffering to others and yourself in the end."

"Bold words, but that's from someone who hasn't gone through what I have suffered through. I will become the most powerful demon in the universe one way or another!"

"Not if I can help it!" a voice came followed by that same voice shouting "Kongosouha!" A wave of Kongosouha spears ripped though the air passing Sailor Moon and Kagome as everyone else in the spears path ducked for cover as they penetrated Naraku's barrier. "I am taking you down Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as she rushed into the room with his sword held up ready to deal another strike to the half demon. As a result of Mistress Nine's death the barrier over the academy fell allowing Inuyasha to reach the interior of the building. Amazingly the Kongosouha spears he sent at Naraku had missed hitting Hotaru. Instead the girl was moved to the back end of his body where Naraku held her captive.

"Damn you Inuyasha…no matter I have absorbed more than enough power to tap the powers of the Scared Cup. Prepare yourself for my wraith!" Hitomi roared as his eyes glowed red while the cup he held in his hands scattered and all of its energy was absorbed into Naraku's body. The ground began shaking as the whole place was coming down. Everyone hurried out of the building while Makoto grabbed Professor Tomoe's unconscious body. Everyone exited the building just in time as the whole place crumbled to the ground.

Meanwhile at the heart where the school once stood; Hitomi rose up as his demonic body seemed to be growing bigger. Meanwhile Akuma and Ryo appeared right next to him while near them were Tentai and Arael. Hitomi or rather Naraku; sent more than a dozen lashing and whipping tentacles at his foes as Akuma and Ryo charged the Sailor Senshi and the rest of their master's foes. The fire demon made his own opening move with a turn of his body as he swung his scythe to send waves of flames at Inuyasha, Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune.

"This time I'm going to send you ladies straight to hell!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Burning Mandala!"

The two girl's assaults were sent flying at the demon of fire as Michiru's water based attack stopped the flames as Rei's own flames from her own attack followed the Solider of the Deep Sea's attack as they both stuck their mark. Akuma fell to the ground, but he jumped back up just in time to block Inuyasha's swing with his sword with his scythe. Meanwhile Tentai and Arael retreated into the shadows since they were very good in combat as Ryo opened up his mouth and spit up more deadly serpents while they raced across the ground towards the others. Roaring like a true demon it raised its huge sword and was prepared to strike. It was in mid process of using a horizontal swing to take out some of his creator's foes.

Usagi fought Naraku as she used her scepter to fight off the tentacles he sent after her while Haruka was helping out by using her sword to cut them apart. As Ami stood near by uncertain of what to do. Meanwhile as Akuma and the Sailor Senshi fought, a rose came between Akuma and the Sailor Senshi. Arriving on the scene was Setsuna, Mamoru a.k.a. Tuxedo Kamen and with them was Chibi-usa transformed as Chibi Moon. "Akuma your fiery temper will to come to an end." Mamoru informed the demon as he was ready to join the battle with his cane in hand.

"Bring it on pretty boy!"

"Gladly!"

Akuma turned his attention away from Inuyasha as he and Mamoru engaged in a fierce battle. His scythe was covered in flames as the two fought while Makoto was trying to reach Naraku, but tentacles and clouds of Miasma were blocking her path, as the half demon wasn't going to make reaching him very easy. Protected by his barrier; Naraku hurled spheres of purple energy at the woman as she tried to approach.

At that moment Inuyasha transformed the Tetsusaiga into one of its other transformations known as the Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga, which granted the sword the power to absorb a demon's Youkai energy into the sword. He launched himself at Akuma and stuck him in the back as the sword was draining him of his Youkai power.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akuma muttered as he turned his head to see Inuyasha's sword stuck in his back as energy was being drained from his body.

"This is Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga and when I am using it. I can drain a foe of his or her Youkai energy and send it right back at you!" Inuyasha said as he ripped the sword out of Akuma's back so quickly that he sliced the demon in half. Mamoru got out of Inuyasha's way as the half demon unleashed Akuma's own Youkai energy upon him in one destructive blow, which utterly destroyed Akuma in one fiery blast of Youkai energy. Turning his head Inuyasha ran towards his own son determined to finish him off as his sword was already beginning to absorb energy from Naraku.

Meanwhile as a group of Hitomi's tentacles were about to attack an unsuspecting Chibi-usa as she had fought off one tentacle. A poison whip descended down from the air and tore the tentacles apart. Sesshomaru had arrived on the scene as he drew his sword Toukijin and entered the fray. With most of Naraku's demons either defeated or had fled the others were advancing on him as the half demon was doing all that he could to prevent that as he assaulted everyone with lightning bolts of purple energy. Ryo stood in front of his master to protect him.

"You cannot defeat me now….you'll need a pure heart that is greater than the one contained within the cup, and I doubt even you can acquire that."

"We will stop you Naraku!" Usagi declared as she tired a second level transformation one more time. But it was no good as the young girl had wanted to put an end to this battle, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"Ryo…tear Sailor Moon apart!" Naraku ordered.

The demon rushed at the young woman spreading his arms out ready to snatch up the young woman to grab her and then from there he intended to crush her in a bear hug. Sailor Moon used her scepter to strike the demon with her Moon Spiral Heart Attack. The beam of energy bounced off the creature's body.

"I designed Ryo to be a walking tank! His body is stronger was designed to take any attack you throw at him."

The demon opened its mouth to heave out a horde of snakes, but a blast of energy entered the creature's mouth and a chain reaction occurred inside the beast causing its body to enlarge like balloon before it exploded. "Did you consider its insides?" Makoto asked as she followed by the others approached Hitomi.

"Damn you!" Hitomi shouted as he drew out his weapon: the demon forged sword known as the Shibofukkatsu. "Try some of my new sword's power! Gokuryuuha!" Hitomi shouted as with a swing of his sword it unleashed an attack that was almost exactly like the one used by the sword Souunga. A horrific tornado of demonic energy ripped across the field kicking up dirt, rocks and pieces of the Mugan Academy as Inuyasha, Usagi and the others were sent flying.

The smoke and dust began to settle a moment later, but suddenly, from above, a wave of Kongosouha spears tore though the barrier protecting Hitomi, Inuyasha, pushing his body harder than he had before, rushed at his son with his eyes filled with killing intent. Inuyasha seized the moment to attack his son with slashes to his body with his sword. Haruka stuck her blade into Naraku's back as she launched a surprise attack from behind. She scooped up Hotaru's unconscious form and moved away from the monstrous half demon.

While Usagi was recovering from the blast, and he dealt with Inuyasha by blasting him away with a beam of energy from his mouth that sent the half-demon flying into the air while at the same time Usagi dragged herself to her feet. Hitomi realized that he was now dealing with a loosing battle. Having already taken much of Hitomi's Youkai energy; Inuyasha was ready to take his own son down, but Sailor Moon had achieved her second level transformation as her own heart crystal emerged from her.

Another spraying of Kongosouha spears again had come from Inuyasha's blade unpretentiously as Hitomi's demonic body was shredded apart further just as Sailor Moon and Inuyasha were going to deal the final blow. "I'll stop you both!" Hitomi summoned up his demonic energies and created a giant death sphere of dark energy above his body.

"Stop it both of you!" Kagome shouted

"I'll destroy you two before you can destroy me!"

Hitomi unleashed the gigantic sphere of black and purple energy as it was flying at Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, but attacking them was a big mistake. Inuyasha charged up using the power his sword collected as he swung his sword into Hitomi's attack as he shouted "Bakuryuuha! Backlash Wave!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The two powerful attacks were unleashed on Hitomi as the half demon was completely engulfed in a wave of energy so powerful that it could be seen for miles, but Hitomi survived the attack, but his body was badly damaged as pieces of his shredded and mangled body laid everywhere with only twenty percent of his main body still intact. One more vicious assault from Inuyasha or Sailor Moon would finish him off.

"This is it!" Inuyasha shouted as threw his own blade at Hitomi in a spear like fashion.

"No, Inuyasha!" Usagi shouted realizing that Hitomi was no longer in any condition to fight back.

"Hitomi!" Kagome shouted as she shot one of her arrows at the sword hoping she could deflect it. To her horror the arrow missed just by a hair, but the holy energies it was raiding shinned on the Tetsusaiga as they passed one another reserved the sword's transformation. _Please evade it, please evade it. _Kagome was hoping, but Hitomi was still wounded and was in the process of attempting to regenerate. He was incapable of moving out of the way fast enough.

Hitomi was able to realize that his death was upon him.


	21. Chapter 21 Tears of Sorrow

Chapter 21

Tears of Sorrow

Hitomi knew his death was coming as the Tetsusaiga was only seconds away from striking him, and the half demon was unable to reassemble enough of his body to move away and his strength was nearly depleted after weathering Sailor Moon and Inuyasha's combine attack. He closed his eyes and brought up his remaining arm in a vain attempt to block the blade.

A second later he heard something intercept the blade as it stopped short of its target. Hitomi didn't feel the blade had struck him, but when he opened his eyes he was horrified at what he saw. Ami was standing in front of him with the untransformed Tetsusaiga going through her left lung. Blood dripped through her mouth and the wound as she muttered a few words only Hitomi heard before falling face first towards the ground.

Hitomi caught her with his remaining good arm he looked down at Sailor Mercury's lifeless form. He was unsure if she was still alive or dead, but none of it mattered at that moment. Sorrow swelled up in him as he began to weep, he stopped when he heard Inuyasha coming at him to finish Hitomi off with his bare hands. At that moment something stirred up in him. A crimson demonic aura surrounded Hitomi as his body began to regenerate faster than ever before. Fangs could be seen from his mouth while his eyes began to glow bright red.

"Murder!" Hitomi shouted in a deep inhuman voice followed by a blood-chilling howl as the outbreak of demonic power sent Inuyasha flying back. Within a few seconds his body had completely regenerated, but in his restored right arm laid a glowing ping-pong ball sized jewel in his hand, but it was missing a small shard on the surface. It was glowing bright with a dark power, but those who were seeking in the past recognized it almost immediately.

"That's the Shikon Jewel!" Mirkou declared as he remembered the jewel.

Kagome had always suspected the jewel was inside Hitomi's body just as it was inside hers when she was born as Kikyo's reincarnation. Although she made no attempt to extract it, but she suspected that during the battle it must have emerged from his body after all the damage that had been inflicted upon it. But the focus was now on Hitomi's eyes. They had changed, and it was when that Kagome realized what was happening.

"His demon blood has awakened!" Sesshomaru warned as he smelled the change in Hitomi's scent as his blood was no longer that of a half-demon, but one of a full-fledged demon. The half-demon's eyes were a sure sign of it as the sclera of his eyes had turned blood red while his iris had turned into a bright green with his pupils becoming slit-shaped.

Inuyasha tired again against Hitomi, but a surge of youkai energy from Hitomi generated a black dome-shaped barrier around him, upon when Inuyasha crashed into it he was electrocuted by dark energy before he was sent flying back. Meanwhile he inserted the Shikon Jewel into Ami's body before he used that same hand to withdraw the Tetsusaiga from Ami's body.

Expecting the sword to reject him, Inuyasha grinned, but when Tetsusaiga didn't…he was surprised. The blade transformed and Hitomi lifted the blade up and shouted.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

He blasted Inuyasha with a bust of the Tetsusaiga's original technique. Inuyasha never saw the attack coming since was expecting Hitomi to be too weakened to do anything else and the sword should had rejected him. He caught the attack head on before he could evade it, but Hitomi wasn't done with him yet.

He swung the sword again sending a wave of Kongosouha spears that impaled Inuyasha through the legs and arms and two in his chest and stomach. Kagome was horrified at what her son had done, but before the Sailor Senshi could react to the fast moving events a whirlwind of Miasma formed around her child and Ami right before the two disappeared and Miasma disappeared.

"Ami!" Usagi shouted as she rushed to the site where Hitomi was standing last.

Meanwhile Sango and Mirkou rushed over to Inuyasha's fallen form. Mirkou knelt down next to the bloody and cut up form of the half demon as he checked him for a pulse. _He still has a pulse. _Thought Mirkou before he jumped up to his feet and shouted to Setsuna.

"Setsuna call for a doctor. Inuyasha is still alive, barely, but he is alive."

Setsuna rushed to summon an ambulance, but when Miroku looked around for Kagome he noticed that she was gone. "Sango where is Kagome?"

The female demon hunter searched the area, but a car noise drew her attention. Sango saw a small vehicle driving off into the distance. Kagome was driving after her son by tracking his movements through the presence of the Shikon Jewel he was carrying. She was determined to reach her son and ensure that no one would hurt him again.

"I think I saw Kagome car driving away." Sango announced, as everyone knew what the woman was up to.

"Don't tell me…Kagome is going after Naraku." Usagi said pointing out the obvious.

"Looks that way…she must be using the presence of the Shikon jewel Naraku is carrying to follow him."

"Well she is probably long gone by now, so what do we do?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know if we can still follow her but maybe" Haruka began, but she looked she noticed that Sesshomaru had slipped away, most likely chasing after Kagome to lead him to Hitomi. "Great now Sesshomaru is gone."

"Any ideas how we can follow them?" Minako asked.

"I don't know?" Setsuna said while everything was debating what to do.

Down the road Kagome was driving down the street heading to the highway while she was trying to keep up with Hitomi by following the presence of the Shikon jewel he was carrying, but he was moving further and further away. Kagome had to keep up if she was going to follow her son. However, unknown to her Sesshomaru was hot in pursuit.

Later that afternoon as emergency vehicles arrived at the destroyed Mugan Academy to tend to anyone trapped under the rubble or injured in the devastation. Inuyasha was rushed to the near hospital in critical condition along with Hotaru, but thankfully the young woman was in better shape than Inuyasha was. Usagi and the others stayed behind to assist with the emergency crews to help those injured in the destruction of the academy.

Makoto was helping an injured student to her feet while Usagi and Mamoru were helping rescue workers shuffle through the rubble. A short distance away, Rei and Minako were talking as they were assisting rescue workers with searching the rubble for anyone trapped underneath.

"You think Ami, Inuyasha and Hotaru will be alright?"

"Hotaru should be fine, I don't know about Inuyasha or Ami. I hope that they'll be alright."

"I am a little more about Kagome…what if she does manage to catch up with Naraku?"

"Then maybe Sesshomaru will bail her out."

"I hope so."

A few hours later out in the countryside, more than ten miles outside the city, Kagome had parked her car at a small lookout that some tourists would travel to so they could enjoy an excellent view of the forest below them from the small mountain from which Kagome was standing upon. She felt the Shikon jewel straight head at the heart of the forest. Although she saw nothing but trees, the young woman was one hundred percent certain that the jewel was there. Kagome searched for a trail that would lead her down into the forest.

Meanwhile at the same time at Tokyo Local Library, which was roughly seven blocks away from the Mugan Academy: Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka were gathered around a computer with Setsuna typing on the keyboard. Not long after emergency vehicles had arrived the trio left to do a little research.

"Setsuna exactly what are we looking for?" Haruka asked.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both possess an incredible sense of smell correct?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes." Michiru answered.

"I spoke Sesshomaru and asked him if he had detected any signs of Naraku hiding in the city, and he told me that he was unable to find a trace of smell to follow let alone any signs of an invisible barrier hiding his place of refuge anywhere in the city."

"I see…then you think wherever his hideout is must be outside the city." Haruka commented as Setsuna nodded.

"Right, and if Naraku is really anything like his predecessor then he must be hiding in a remote location outside the city. Most likely the forests would be a good place."

"Then what information a library computer could do to help us?"

"If he is hiding in a forest or anywhere that may seem like the possibility of people stumbling across it is low…then maybe there might be a news report of any strange occurrences or any missing hikers who have disappeared lately in the same area." Setsuna answered as she was shuffling through news reports with any mention of disappearing hikers while she was writing down on a notepad next to her the locations of where they were last seen.

Deep within the forest, Kagome was moving forward in the direction where the Shikon jewel was located. The presence of the jewel grew stronger with each passing moment as she drew nearer to the jewel. Suddenly she bumped into an invisible wall of some short. Kagome was knocked down onto her rear end, but she got up taking a stick into her hand to tap against the barrier.

Kagome had found where her son had been hiding, inside an invisible barrier. Tossing the stick aside she placed the palms of her hands against the barrier and began using her miko powers to weaken the barrier enough for her to pass through. It took several minutes of struggling and applying enough spiritual power to weaken the barrier enough for her to pass through. Once inside she saw nothing but dead trees and vegetation ahead of her. The smell of miasma filled the air and it was clear what had killed the plant life within the barrier, but thankfully Kagome's powers shielded her against the poison mist.

Kagome moved forward as she walked through the barren environment, but along the way she passed by the bones of forest critters and animals that must have been unfortunate enough to end up trapped in the barrier at the time of its creation, but Kagome soon discovered some remains that belonged to a group of hikers who must have also been trapped within the barrier at the time of its creation and were eventually killed by the miasma.

Five minutes passed before Kagome reached a large clearing where she saw something that stirred up memories of the past. A large warring states era castle of a familiar design. The young woman moved on as she approached the castle gates. Standing in front of them for a moment, Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver and took aim with her bow. She let the arrow fly as the explosion of holy energy destroyed the gates in an instant.

The remains of the large gate fell to the ground kicking up a cloud of dust, but the dust had a chance to settle the priestess walked straight into the castle courtyard heading for the castle keep. The smaller class demons that acted, as guards didn't dare approach or stay anywhere near the woman.

It didn't take Kagome long to walk into the castle's interior through the main entrance. The air inside the main keep was surprisingly miasma-free, which meant that Ami was also here. Kagome searched the castle and eventually entered a room to find Hitomi sitting down with his back against the wall wearing a blue and white kimono with Ami lying down on a floor mat with a blanket over her a few feet away from Hitomi.

"Hello mother…I see you have found me. Have you come to kill me for murdering Inuyasha?" Hitomi asked with venom in his voice.

"No…I never wanted your father to hurt you or Ami." Kagome answered sadly.

"Then what brings you to my humble home."

"Hitomi I know you have the Shikon Jewel in your possession, which was how I tracked you here. You can use to become human and then maybe your father will stop hurting you. Maybe you can do it without the final shard." Kagome allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes.

"No…I like being this way mother. I refuse to give up this power, and besides how can you guarantee that Inuyasha won't kill me thinking I am trying to trick him. Even if he doesn't, people like those teens who burned me alive won't attempt to murder me again. Humans are cruel and foolish creatures…why would I want to become one."

"You can't be serious."

"But I am…my real father told me the potential I possess and I intend to go the limit. Then I'll free Ami from her slavery at the hands of Sailor Moon and prove that such a thing called destiny is merely a word made up by fools."

"Your real father?" Kagome asked, as she was confused. Suddenly a very familiar laugh was heard throughout the room as all eyes turned to an ancient looking mirror hanging on a wall near by. Kagome looked at the mirror as her heart sank when she saw the face of a man whom she loathed and hated. "Naraku!"

"Kagome it's been awhile." Naraku spoke with a sinister smile as a ghostly image of his face appeared inside the mirror.

"But how?"

"Although I made it that the Shikon jewel would reappear in my reincarnation namely your son…I attempted to also arrange that when he reached a certain age I would take over his body and use it as my own, but something happened that I never would have expected. The lingering influence of Kikyo and Midoriko still remained in the jewel and they prevented me from taking possession of your son's body, but that didn't stop me from being there for him when he was cruelly mistreated by those teens and Inuyasha."

A horrified and shocked Kagome was left speechless as Hitomi added to the story.

"After Inuyasha tried to kill me...I fled the city out of fear for my life I heard the voice speak to me again. He told me how to use my newly gained gifts, the demonic spells I used, the creation of barriers, everything Naraku knew he passed on to me so I could survive in this cruel reality. From there I spent the pass two years collecting strong demons to assimilate into my body and artifacts and spells I could utilize. That was until I discovered Sailor Moon and the Death Busters while one of my attachments was stealing a scroll from the home of a wealthy man."

"Your son Hitomi knew that with the power of the grail he could become invincible and not to mention the power he could gain if he absorbed Hotaru and Mistress Nine into his body." Naraku added.

"How could you do this to my son…you twisted you monster!" Kagome spat.

"ME a monster." Naraku began laughing humorously. "Let's examine that accusation shall we. True I made the lives of your friends including Inuyasha's a living hell, but the parental abuse your husband inflicted upon and the fact that if you loved your son so much then why didn't you look for him? Then allowed a…monster…like me to raise him?"

Kagome was crushed by Naraku's words, as each word he spoke was another blow to her heart and soul.

"You and father weren't there for me when I needed you two the most and you stood by while Inuyasha tried to kill me. Naraku on the other hand didn't abandon or try to kill me he saved me and taught me how to use these gifts." A slightly angered Hitomi announced. "His original plan may have been to gain possession of my body, but due to the way Kikyo's lingering will combined with Midoriko's will keep him from ever possessing me I have decided to award him for his help."

"What?" A tearful Kagome asked.

"I am making him a new body for which he can inhabit." Hitomi answered as he pointed over a near by blue vase with bubbling white oily-liquid and pulsing flesh inside sitting in the far corner opposite of where Hitomi was sitting.

"You can't be serious?"

"He has earned it…right father?"

"Right" Naraku replied with a venomous smile. "Being a good parent does pay off."

"Maybe it does, but I'll be damned before I allow you to return to the world of the living Naraku." A new voice declared as Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows right behind Kagome. He drew his sword Toukijin from his belt and aimed the blade at the jar containing Naraku's new body.

"Sesshomaru, but" Kagome was shocked to find that her brother-in-law had followed her.

"I followed your scent when you chased after Hitomi." Sesshomaru answered as he sent a blast of Youkai energy at the jar determined to destroy it before the creature inside could be born, but both Hitomi and Naraku smiled. Just before the surge of energy could hit a small barrier appeared around the Hitomi, Ami and the jar to shield them from the blast.

When the smoke from the strike cleared the jar itself began cracking while it was shaking. A moment later at the same time the ghostly face of Naraku vanished the jar burst open as a newly born detachment was trying to drag itself to its feet. The creature was an identical twin to Hitomi except the creature's hair was white.

"Not bad…good work Hitomi." Naraku commented.

"Thank you" Hitomi pulled from his sleeve the Shikon jewel as he examined it "I have the Shikon jewel, and with its power I'll finish Inuyasha and Sailor Moon off."

"No" A new voice said weakly as all eyes turned to Ami who was at that moment regaining consciousness. "Hitomi don't kill my friend."

"Your friend has enslaved you Ami don't think that I don't know anything about this destiny of yours to forever protect the princess of the moon. I already know you also died once as a result of that so called destiny at the North Pole when you fought against the Dark Kingdom."

A surprised Ami looked at Hitomi "How did you know?"

"I know everything including about the future of this Crystal Tokyo thanks to the memories I looked at through Usagi and Chibi-usa thanks to Arael who probed their minds for me. I know your future Ami and frankly I don't like it…so either I'll force Usagi to free you or…if I am left with no other choice then I'll have to kill her."

"Please don't Hitomi!"

"She has already brainwashed you Ami…I won't allow you to become that fool's puppet. Come with me and together we can have everything. Take my hand and come with me and I will free you." Hitomi said as he offered his hand. But much to his disappointment Ami rejected and Hitomi was disheartened by this act. "Fine…I deal with them myself, but rest there is the matter of recovering the final shard of the jewel."

"The final shard?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we both know who has it, and I have already sent Arael ahead to find it. I'll be joining him to capture the shard. Tentai has been instructed to meet me there. Naraku I'll leave these two to you. Your new body should have more than enough power to deal with them." Hitomi said as he disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Naraku grinned at them as he created a Chinese jian in his hand out of miasma.

"You know I have been looking forward to facing you two again. I'll kill you both and then present Kagome's head to Inuyasha before I finish him off if he isn't already dead by now."

"Naraku…I'll send you to hell one way this time." Sesshomaru declared as he put Toukijin away.

"Not using the re-forged Toukijin are we?" Naraku pointed out.

"No, but" Sesshomaru drew the Tentseiga while Kagome armed herself with another arrow.

"I am going to make you pay for corrupting my son Naraku."

"Now don't try blaming your failure as a parent on me again. After all…you were NEVER there for him when he needed you and Inuyasha the most. I was a better role-model and parent than you were." Naraku mused as he mocked Kagome, which only angered the woman more.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted as let an arrow fly. Naraku raised his sword up and blocked the incoming arrow. Although the sword exploded, Naraku was unharmed, but the blast sent him flying out the window behind him. Naraku landed in the middle of the courtyard with Kagome and Sesshomaru rushing out to engage him.

The newest detachment created by implanting the part of Hitomi's soul that bore the manifested mind of Naraku smiled at the two as the hurried towards him. He created a new court sword, but this time it was made out of Kongosouha. The battle between the demon lord and the priestess began. Meanwhile roughly at the same time: Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru drove to the outskirts of town to investigate some of the three areas at the top of their list where the most disappearances of hikers and strange occurrences happened.

But on the way they discovered Kagome's car parked at one of the lookouts. The trio parked the car they were driving right next to it before getting out to take a look around. "This is Kagome's car, but where is Kagome?" Michiru asked as she looked down at the forest for any sign of the woman.

"She can't have gone too far, but" Suddenly the trio saw something emerge from the middle of the forest, the top of the dome shaped invisible barrier that kept Hitomi's castle hidden became visible for a few moments as a swirling cloud of miasma emerged before rising up into the sky.

"That must be Naraku?" Setsuna pointed out.

"Then that must be his castle down there hidden behind an invisible barrier." Haruka added before Setsuna said.

"What are we waiting for…let's go down there. Kagome might be in danger."

"What about Naraku?" Michiru asked.

"I'll follow Naraku if I can and see where he is going, while you two get down to his castle and see what is going on." Setsuna answered before getting back into the car. "I'll contact the others if I require assistance." Haruka nodded before Setsuna turned the key to start the engine up before driving off.

"Let's getting moving!" Haruka told her companion as the two searched for the nearest trail to lead them to the forest below.

Meanwhile the battle between Naraku and Kagome with the aid of Sesshomaru waged on as Naraku produced a powerful barrier over himself and Sesshomaru to shield himself from Kagome's arrows while he faced Sesshomaru in melee combat with their swords. Naraku assaulted Sesshomaru with blinding speed and thrust assaults from his new sword, as the demon lord was moving to evade Naraku's attacks.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru I am too fast for you to keep up with?" Naraku mocked as one of his thrusts with his court sword left a cut above Sesshomaru's shoulder, but Naraku had brought himself close enough for the dog demon to head butt Naraku in the face sending him straggling back.

"Our fight has just begun Naraku!"

While Naraku was stunned for a moment causing the barrier protecting him to drop, Kagome released another arrow as it struck Naraku in the chest. The holy energies caused his body to explode, but Kagome prepared another arrow just in case. Sesshomaru was about to use the Tentseiga to open a portal to send what remained of Naraku's body straight to hell, but the demon suddenly collected his remains and attacked Sesshomaru with a kick to the face.

"You should remember Sesshomaru…even back in the feudal era I was very hard to kill."

"True…but you will not leave this castle alive." Sesshomaru declared, as he was ready for more.


	22. Chapter 22 A race against time

Chapter 22

A race against time

Naraku and Sesshomaru clashed as Kagome was trying to get a clean shot with her bow and arrow, but the barrier Naraku had created over himself and Sesshomaru made it impossible to take a shot. After deflecting a swing from Naraku's sword, Sesshomaru delivered a roundhouse kick to the demon's face. Naraku swung his blade around and almost took Sesshomaru's face off.

Kagome fired her second arrow at the barrier, but it had no effect. Naraku simply smiled as he pushed his assault against Sesshomaru as he opened his open to release a swarm of Saimyoushou wasps to send them flying straight at Sesshomaru. The demon lord started turning his blade in front of as he proceeded to slice the incoming wasps apart.

Naraku managed to sneak a punch in, but Sesshomaru countered attacked by head butting the demon in the face before gutting him with the Tentseiga, but the injury went unnoticed as the demon countered attacked by transforming his right arm into a blade. Naraku attempted to stab Sesshomaru as he pulled away from the dog demon, but he missed.

The female priestess fired a third arrow at the barrier and there was still no effect. Sesshomaru dodged Naraku's thrust with his court sword as he narrowly avoiding getting stabbed in the chest. The dog demon countered attack by striking Naraku in the face with the stump on the bottom of his left arm.

Each time Sesshomaru attempted to use the Meidou Zangetsuha to send Naraku to hell, but the demon lord's attempts to use the blade failed because Naraku managed to prevent Sesshomaru from using the sword by stopping him from swinging the blade to open the portal.

"It's only a matter of time before I kill you Sesshomaru." Naraku commented.

"Somehow I doubt it. Come to think of it where is the barrier over the castle?" Naraku looked up and saw that the barrier over the castle had disappeared. "Tell me does that detachment body hold its own heart or does Hitomi have it?"

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru with a smile as he replied, "Hitomi has it, but that boy wouldn't betray me. He needs me; he relies on me too much. Besides with my heart in his hands I cannot die."

"Then explain the sudden failure of the barrier over the castle."

"I doubt our attempt to smash through the barrier is what caused it to fail." A voice said as all eyes turned to the gate. Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagome saw Haruka and Michiru transformed as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "We spent a few minutes attempting to break through when suddenly the barrier collapsed."

"You are lying" Naraku announced as he was certain that Hitomi wasn't planning to betray him.

"Are we…do you know what I think is happening here?" Sesshomaru said as he put his sword away. "I doubt Hitomi happily accepted the part about where you were trying to gain control of your body when you were born and since I am taking into consideration that you were no doubt planning on back stabbing Hitomi to absorb him so you could gain all of the powers he seized for himself…I think Hitomi merely gave you that body so you could distract us while he escaped. Once he was a safe distance away he could crush your heart thus killing you before you have a chance to concoct any plans of betrayal."

"I doubt it." Naraku remarked with a smile as he rushed at Sesshomaru once more, but suddenly the demon stopped in his tracks. One hand went over the area of his chest where his heart would be, while Naraku's other hand dropped the sword he held before dropping to his knees. The expression on his face was frozen in horror as Naraku realized that his heart, in Hitomi's hands, was being crushed. "No…Hitomi you bastard!"

"Sorry Naraku, but this world has only room for one Naraku…ME. I didn't take the fact that you had wanted possession of my body from birth well, and since you were going to no doubt attempt to betray me…I decided to eliminate you before you had the chance. You proved useful in distracting Sesshomaru and mother long enough for me to get away." Hitomi said as his voice echoed through the courtyard of the castle via the small swarm of Saimyoushou that had stayed behind. Naraku tried to fight to live, but suddenly his eyes became frozen in horror before his body slumped over with both hands gripping his chest. Naraku was dead for the final time, but to ensure that he stayed that way…Sesshomaru brought out the Tentseiga and used the Meidou Zangetsuha to send what remained of Naraku to hell.

"Stay gone this time Naraku." Sesshomaru remarked as he sheathed the Tentseiga as the barrier that had encased Sesshomaru and Naraku disappeared.

"What happened here?" Haruka asked.

"It turns out Hitomi was tutored by the lingering presence of Naraku's mind that has resided inside Hitomi's body who he had just expelled into a detachment body. Hitomi used him as a distraction so he could escape right before he killed him."

"Where did Hitomi go?"

"To the Higurashi Shrine…we have to get there before he does. He is intending to go through the well again to claim the last jewel shard."

"Actually…I already have the final jewel shard. Its inside a sealed box kept inside the shrine itself."

"But I thought Kohaku had the shard?" Michiru pointed out.

"True, but remember that close to five hundred years separates us from the past and the present. I found the shard at a local jeweler when I had taken my wedding ring Inuyasha gave me to get it fixed when the diamond fell out."

"Then I can assume you brought the jewel off the owner didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was sheer luck that I even found it."

"Does Hitomi know about it?" Haruka asked.

"I think he does, but I don't know if he knows where I put it. But regardless I think he intends to go to the Warring States era anyway."

"Either way we need to get to the Shrine as soon as possible to stop Hitomi." Michiru commented as a weakened Ami emerged from the hole in the side of the castle where Sesshomaru had blasted Naraku through. The trembling young woman approached as she pulled out her communicator.

"I think I can at least warn the others about what is going on." Ami said as she was trying to contact Usagi.

"Hurry and tell Usagi what happened and then we're out of here." Sesshomaru said as he waited for Ami. All they could hope for was that Usagi and the others could get to the shrine before Hitomi does.

Later that day at the Higurashi Shrine, a whirlwind of Miasma appeared as Hitomi landed in the middle of the front yard before the Tree of Ages. Arael was with him as was Tentai. The two began walking towards the shrine storehouse where he, if he recalled correctly was where the jewel shard was hidden.

True he had planed to get Kohaku jewel shard, but he merely said that so he would to send his enemies looking for him in the Warring States Era while at the same time he would deploy Tentai into that time period to gather up more demons for him. Right now she collected the demons Hitomi had hidden at the remains of Mt. Hyakurai and other locations to keep with her until he found a new location to create a new stronghold.

As Hitomi approached the shrine storehouse, both Jaken and Rin confronted him. Jaken was ready with his staff of heads to blast Hitomi with flames while Rin drew the small weapon Totousai had created for her. "Well the interferences ever end?" Hitomi asked as Jaken, although he was sweating, boldly declared.

"In the name of his grace Lord Sesshomaru I demand that you leave these grounds." Jaken grew afraid as Hitomi showed no signs of doing such a thing especially when he received a hateful glare from the half demon. "Please" Jaken asked as he felt like running away screaming, but before he had the chance…each of Hitomi's hands transformed into a tentacle which seized the two poor excuses of guards and sent them flying. Rin hit the side of the tree of ages as Jaken went flying across the yard.

Hitomi smiled as he opened the door on the shrine storehouse, but suddenly someone behind the door saying "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" A half second later an explosion of energy came through the door and came close to striking Hitomi down if he hadn't raised a small shield of energy in front of him to take the blow.

Still…the impact of the blast sent him flying a few feet away from the door. Before the smoked cleared, Usagi transformed as Super Sailor Moon emerged with her specter in hand. Glowing from the top of her scepter was the final shard of the Shikon Jewel that Hitomi needs.

"So Ami has betrayed me…she used her communicator to alert you that I was coming here for the final shard of the jewel." Hitomi deduced as his eyes were overflowing with hatred for Sailor Moon.

"Hitomi…Kagome explained everything that happened at your castle. We know it was Naraku who manipulated you. Just give it up and become human again." Usagi said as she tired to plea with the hanyo.

"NEVER!" Hitomi declared as he drew Tetsusaiga, everyone watched as swirls of dark demonic energy began to surround the sword. "I'll free Ami from your brainwashing and make this world MINE!" Hitomi declared as he swung the demon sword and unleashed a burst of energy that traveled along the ground towards Usagi.

Two attacks, which were Sailor Venus's Love me moon chain paired with Sailor Jupiter's Supreme Thunder Dragon, were used to cancel out the energy blast Hitomi had tried to use against Usagi. "More fools who dare to interfere…I see, so you are all here to kill me." Hitomi said as he readied himself battle.

"Hitomi stop…we don't want to fight you anymore." Rei said as she also tried to plea with Hitomi.

"I intend to kill Sailor Moon for enslaving Ami to her will and this foolish destiny of servitude."

"What? You got to be joking Usagi wouldn't" Makoto began.

"I know everything that has transpired since Usagi became Sailor Moon and I know for a fact that Ami was killed when Usagi dumped her to face Beryl by herself. I will never forgive you for that. I will avenge what was done and eliminate you along with anyone else who stands to defy me. I will free Ami and prevent the world from being ruled by a foolish girl with a pathetic excuse of a brain." Hitomi declared as Tetsusaiga glowed brighter with demonic energy.

"Hitomi wait!" One of the Sailor Senshi said in a final attempt to plea with the young half demon.

"I am not Hitomi! I am Naraku!" Hitomi turned his body as he prepared to unleash the power of the Tetsusaiga's Kaze no Kizu against Sailor Moon.

Suddenly a Burning mandala followed by a giant flying boomerang was heading towards Hitomi, but a barrier quickly repelled them. Hitomi or rather Naraku smiled as he turned and unleashed the Kaze No Kizu against the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon in particular was the target the of the attack, but she was saved at the last minute by Tuxedo Kamen who grabbed the young woman and carried her out of the path of the Kaze No Kizu. The storage house and the few homes and buildings behind it were either destroyed or severely damaged.

"Hitomi stop!" Miroku pleaded.

"I won't…not until I am the most powerful being on this planet. Then no one can harm me ever again. I'll prove that things like fate and destiny are meaningless." Without another word Hitomi began swinging Tetsusaiga at Sailor Moon and the others while sending bursts of energy heading straight for them.

Everyone was ducking for cover as they tried to avoid the bursts of demonic energy released from Tetsusaiga. Unable to penetrate his barrier without Kongosouha, the situation seemed grim for the Sailor Senshi. Another arriving Sailor Soldier attempted to smash through Hitomi's barrier, but it failed. The half-demon looked to his right and saw that Sailor Pluto had arrived as well.

Hitomi spun around and countered attacked with a blast of demonic energy from the Tetsusaiga. Setsuna dived to the side to avoid getting struck, but it didn't matter to Hitomi…sooner or later the Sailor Senshi would wear themselves down to the point where he will be in a position to easily pick them off one by one. Even with the last jewel shard empowering Sailor Moon, it made no difference he had the nearly completed Shikon Jewel augmenting his powers. Besides…without Ami and the remaining Outer Sailor Senshi they don't have the required power to lay a finger on him.

However, if Sesshomaru and his mother were to return: they would become a problem and drag this battle on longer than it was required to be. Hitomi smiled, as he knew it would be better to finish them all now before any more possible interference arrived to prolong the battle. He raised his arm up with Tetsusaiga as a warning to everyone around him of what he was going to use next.

"I grow weary of this battle…let us finish it." Hitomi declared, as he was ready to release the Bakuryuuha to finish them off once a Sailor Senshi launched another attack against him. It came when Minako, Rei and Makoto launched a combo assault against the half-demon. Hitomi smiled as he turned and cut down with the blade into the attack the three women had launched against him.

In moments their attack had been consumed and a trio of large tornados emerged heading straight for the three Sailor Senshi. It seemed Rei, Makoto and Minako were as good as dead, but suddenly a blast of violet colored energy came in-between the Bakuryuuha and the Sailor Senshi canceling the attack out. A surprised Hitomi looked to his left and saw Hotaru was standing there, but she had transformed into a Sailor Senshi: Sailor Saturn. The young woman looked at Hitomi with an angry expression as she held the Silence Glaive.

"So Sailor Saturn has decided to join this little gathering?"

"Naraku…I won't let you have your way!"

"At someone has been kind enough to refer to me by the name I have chosen." Hitomi commented with a grin. "However I have a chance to finish the absorption of your power once I am done with these other distractions."

"I won't allow it!" Hotaru announced as she sent a blast of energy at Hitomi, but his barrier repelled it, but the impact of the blast shook the barrier. It signified that had Hotaru put more power into that blast she might have had a chance to penetrate the barrier. However it failed and Hitomi smiled as he planned on his next move, but his senses flared up as danger was fast approaching him…from above, to his left.

Hitomi looked up at the direction where he sensed the danger and saw, much to his surprise, his father…Inuyasha coming straight at him. But there was a difference…Inuyasha's eyes had turned blood red with green. Hitomi quickly realized that his father's demon blood had taken over causing him to go berserk. He must have awoken at some point after he nearly killed him. Another possibility was that Inuyasha could have someone detected Hitomi nearby and awoke to pursue and engage him. Whatever reasons his father, who should still be hospitalized by all accounts, was attacking him Hitomi had another problem to deal with.

Hitomi watched from the safety confines of his barrier as his half-demon father clawed at the barrier wildly trying to fight his way inside, but the barrier was too strong for Inuyasha to break through. Hitomi began to generate a cloud of miasma around his barrier to weaken Inuyasha further and to deal with Sailor Moon and the others. The miasma began to spread as Hitomi began electrifying his barrier so not only could be begin bombarding his enemies with lightning bolts of demonic energy he could also repel anyone physically attacking the barrier, namely Inuyasha.

The berserker was sent flying as black demonic energy electrocuted him and sent Inuyasha flying to the far side of the courtyard as he readied Tetsusaiga. Seeing how his luck was seemingly beginning to go sour decided to kill Sailor Moon and claim the jewel shard. He levitated across the ground inside the barrier as he mowed through the other Senshi heading straight for Sailor Moon. Usagi realized the danger she was in as she blasted Hitomi once more with her scepter, but nothing happened because the energy from the Moon Princess's attack was nullified by Naraku's barrier.

"Nothing you have will work…I'll claim the last shard now."

Hitomi swung the Tetsusaiga up, as he was ready to cleave Usagi in two, which would then be followed by a Kaze No Kizu at point blank range. Although Mamoru tried to intervene, but was stopped when a tentacle lashed out from inside the barrier and knocked the masked man away. One half of the blade emerged from the barrier as it came down on Usagi, but at the last moment an arrow glowing with holy purifying energy emerged and stuck the blade causing the Tetsusaiga to transform back into its original state.

"WHAT?" Hitomi roared, as he looked skyward and saw Kagome, Sesshomaru, Haruka, Ami and Michiru riding on a transformed Sesshomaru's back. The group was heading straight for him as Kagome with a tearful expression was readying another shot. Before the half demon realized it a surge of energy from Tetsusaiga began to electrocute him. Hitomi began crying out in pain as his grip on the sword began to weaken.

Turning around Hitomi saw Inuyasha trying to get up. In one quick motion he threw the sword as it flew straight at the half demon. If the blade continued traveling along its current course it would impale Inuyasha through the heart killing him. Kagome turned her arrow and let it fly while she prayed that it would hit its mark and stop the sword. The sword was knocked off its course just a split second before it could hit its target. The blade landed on the ground a few inches away from Inuyasha.

"Damn you mother!"

"Hitomi please stop it." Kagome said as tears streamed down her face.

"I won't stop until I am a full demon. Then I'll make things the way I want them to be. I will not permit the future of this world to be controlled by the likes of Sailor Moon nor Ami for that matter." Hitomi drew his sword from its sheath before he began to attack Sailor Moon with it; the young woman used her specter to parry each of Hitomi's swings. The barrier suddenly expanded as Sailor Moon was drawn inside the barrier with Hitomi, but it wasn't enough…a miasma mist began to appear within the barrier.

"Miasma…we got to break that barrier now or Usagi will die in there." Rei said as her voice carried a strong sense of urgency.

"But Inuyasha is the only one who can use the Tetsusaiga and the Kongosouha." Makoto pointed out.

Inside the barrier tentacles emerged from Hitomi's back as they flew straight Usagi as they tried to grab the last shard of the Shikon jewel from the top of her specter. Usagi managed to fight them off, but she also had to parry each time Hitomi tried to sleeve her in two with the Shibofukkatsu. Not to mention the miasma inside the barrier grew thicker and deadlier with each passing second. It Usagi didn't get out of the barrier soon the miasma will kill her.

"Evade and parry my attacks all you want Usagi, but my miasma will finish you."

The miasma was beginning to affect Usagi, as she grew drowsier and weak as the poison was slowly overpowering her. At this point it would have killed a normal human, but Usagi's transformation into Super Sailor Moon has given a small form of protection. However it wasn't going to hold out for long.

Hitomi saw an opening as he was about to take Usagi's head off, but suddenly a wave of Kongosouha spears punched through the barrier. Mamoru rushed into the mist and carried Usagi out of the miasma before Hitomi could finish her. Sesshomaru rushed into the mist to engage the half demon directly as the two demons locked horns, or rather swords. Hitomi noticed that Sesshomaru was wielding Tetsusaiga.

"I thought you couldn't wield that blade?" Hitomi asked.

"I guess Tetsusaiga is allowing me to borrow its power since its master is momentary unconscious." Sesshomaru answered as the two swordsmen struggled against the other. Hitomi jumped away as he was about to release a blast of demonic energy from his sword as Sesshomaru was doing the same. Their blades and the energy being released collided in-between them and an explosion of power erupted between them.

Both Sesshomaru and Hitomi were knocked back, but neither one seemed ready to give up. At that moment the Sailor Senshi decided to join in the attack and throw whatever they had at Hitomi to stop him. Rei and Minako followed by Makoto launched an attack on the half demon. Their attacks struck the ground where Hitomi stood knocking the half demon off his feet, but it didn't stop there. Hotaru attacked next with a Silence Glaive surprise, but Hitomi saw the attack coming and retreated into the air to evade.

Haruka and Michiru with Setsuna's aid began attacking Hitomi. Setsuna sent a blast of energy at Hitomi while Michiru provided support and attacked while Haruka leapt into the air to attack the half demon in melee combat with her sword. Hitomi managed to bat both of Sailor Pluto and Neptune's attacks and fight off Haruka. Hitomi took one hand off his sword and transformed his free hand into a thorn-covered tentacle before lashing it out at Haruka.

Sailor Uranus cut off the top half of the tentacle, but the rest of it quickly wrapped itself around her body allowing the half demon to throw her across the air sending her crashing onto the top of the Higurashi household's roof. Hitomi landed back on the ground before heading for Sailor Moon to claim the last shard of the jewel. However an arrow fired from Kagome hit the ground in front of Hitomi stopping him in his tracks.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to harm her own child.

Hitomi saw his father beginning to stir in the corner of his eye, realizing it was now or never to get the shard otherwise things would get completely out of hand. Desperate to get the shard, Hitomi rushed at a recovered Sailor Moon who had regained enough of her strength to use another Rainbow Moon Heart Ache against the demon. Usagi blasted Hitomi, but a small bubble of energy appeared in front of Hitomi, which absorb the attack. But that was when Hitomi noticed that the shard on the top of Usagi's specter was gone.

Hitomi looked behind him and saw that Kagome had taken possession of the jewel shard. Using her purification powers, Kagome was trying to use the jewel shard she held to not only amplify her powers, but to cause the Shikon jewel Hitomi held to react. Just as Kikyo once attempted to use the shards within Koga's legs and Hohaku's shard to purify the jewel shards held by Naraku to destroy him. Now Kagome was trying to use that same strategy to weaken Hitomi instead.

In seconds Hitomi began to show signs of him beginning to weaken. With a pained look on his face he cast a glare on his mother as she held the jewel shard. With the threat of his power being weakened by his own mother he rushed towards the well house intending to escape through the well into the past. Ami rushed towards the well house to stop him, but Hitomi kept coming.

"Hitomi!" Ami cried out.

"Out of his way traitor!" A voice said as blank-inky tentacles emerged from Tentai's shadow after the small girl appeared behind Ami. The shadowy tentacles grabbed Ami and threw her aside allowing Hitomi unblocked passage to the well house. However, in hot pursuit of the half demon was a still berserk Inuyasha. His Youkai blood that coursed through his veins was still driving the half-dog Youkai forward.

Sesshomaru took up pursuit, as did Kagome. Arael was already inside the well waiting for his master. Tentai appeared right next to her fellow detachment as Hitomi leapt into the well and the passageway into the past began to open. Halfway down the well a berserk Inuyasha entered the well, as the crazed half demon was right on Hitomi's tail. As Hitomi, his detachments and Inuyasha entered into the rift that separated the past from the present; Hitomi fired a powerful blast of Youkai energy that collided with an aura of crimson Youkai energy that had surrounded Inuyasha in an attempt to shield his body the blast.

Unknown to both of them, the resulting explosion caused an unexpected catastrophic chain reaction to occur within the well as they were traveling into the past. A sudden dimensional fracture combined with a black hole effect pulled Hitomi, his detachments along with Inuyasha into the opened fissure of energy within the time stream leading into the past. Outside of the well…Kagome, Sesshomaru along with Jaken and Rin were pulled into the well and ultimately into the rift.

Acting quickly to contain it, Sailor Pluto pulled out all of the stops as she used her influence over the time stream to seal the passageway between the past and the present within the well to keep the rift from pulling anyone else into it. The other Outer Senshi loaned her the power she required to seal the rift. The dust began to settle as the well house was left in ruins as a result of what happened.

Everyone was shocked by what had happened including Ami. "What happened?" Mamoru asked Setsuna.

"The passageway that linked the past with the present inside the Bone Eater's well must have reacted to the two demonic energies of Hitomi and Inuyasha. The passageway inside the time stream was highly volatile and fragile and the energies they released caused the bounds that held the passageway together to collapse creating a black hole effect that pulled Hitomi, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Jaken and Rin into a dimensional rift of some short. I cannot explain it."

"Do you think there is any chance that they survived?" Usagi asked.

"That is something none of us can answer. If they did there is no telling where they could have ended up. Somewhere in the universe on another planet, in a different time or even another dimension…there are so many possibilities of what could have become of them that no one can begin to guess where they have disappeared to…if they survived."

Everyone was saddened by this turn of events as Miroku looked at the sky wondering about the welfare of Inuyasha and the others. Regardless…he cursed Naraku's name, the hated half demon. Although suffering a final death at Hitomi's own hands, Naraku had in essence had his revenge against Inuyasha and Kagome.

A/N: I decided to end this Sailor Moon/Inuyasha crossover fic a little differently than my other two with a sad ending. Did they live? Find out next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23 Aftermath

Chapter 23

Aftermath

Four days passed following what happened at the Higurashi Shrine. Usagi was walking to school as she collected her thoughts. Miroku, Shippo and Sango have decided to assume reasonability over the Higurashi Shrine as its caretakers until Kagome and Inuyasha returned…IF they returned. Ami was left in a cationic state over Hitomi's supposed death and heartbroken. Usagi was unable to tell if Ami would ever recover emotionally from her loss, but even if she did…those events would scar her for the rest of her life.

Usagi continued down the street as she was met by Luna as she leapt down from a nearby wall to Usagi's left. "Usagi…you're surprisingly early to school." Luna commented as she noticed that Usagi had left for school on her own with about twenty to thirty minutes to spare.

"I just wanted to use the extra time for some privacy."

"I see" Luna replied sadly. "Have you heard anything new about Ami?"

"She has been in her room ever since Hitomi, Inuyasha and the others disappeared into the well. Her mom told me that she has been quiet ever since."

"Do you think she'll be herself ever again?"

"I don't know Luna, and even if she became her normal self again…I don't think she'll be unable to love anyone else again. Hitomi holds a portion of her heart and he always will."

"Despite all that has happened…Ami still loves him."

"Yeah…Luna do you think her future self is really happy in the future? Hitomi wanted to kill me so he could free Ami from her destiny as a Sailor Soldier. He found out that Ami had been killed during our final battle against Queen Beryl, and believes that Ami is unhappy in the future."

"I see…Arael read your mind."

"Yeah and he even probed Chibi-usa's mind as well."

"Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know, but maybe…after what happened I'll do whatever I can to make sure what Hitomi said about Ami being unhappy will be false from this day on."

"Regardless if it's true or not?"

"Regardless" Usagi replied with a smile.

"Do you think Hitomi and the others survived?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess…I am willing to bet they did."


	24. Chapter 24 Darkness cannot be destroyed

A/N: Well this is my last shot at a sequel then I am throwing in the towel. However there will be one more chapter for this story coming up after this one, but I will post it following the completion of one of my stories. I also plan on eventrually going through the rest of the story and attempt to clean up the story or I may leave it as is depending if I can set aside time for it.

* * *

Chapter 24

Darkness cannot be destroyed

After falling through what seemed to be an eternity spend falling through a never-ending abyss; Hitomi and his detachments reappeared. The trio appeared on what seemed to be a large stone bridge crossing a deep never-ending chasm of darkness while pillars of rock with blue light shinning from the tops of the pillars provided the only light available in this dark realm where the two demons and their marker had arrived at.

"Where are we?" Arael asked.

"I don't know, but I feel so much darkness surrounding us." Hitomi commented, but their moment of thought was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Inuyasha still in his berserker state who landed a few yards away from Hitomi.

"Tentai…Arael get behind me. At the very least I'll finish him." Hitomi declared with determination as he drew his sword while Inuyasha charged head on at him. Bringing up his barrier Hitomi watched as Inuyasha was reflected as the energy of the barrier sent him flying backwards. "Poor fool!" Hitomi roared as he unleashed a blast of demonic energy from his sword straight at Inuyasha.

The feral half-demon leapt into the air to evade the counterattack before sending blades of blood flying at Hitomi, but like his attempted tackle they bounced off the barrier.

"When will you learn you can't beat ME?"

Inuyasha's anger reached its highest point as he yet out a glass shattering howl into the darkness around him as a mist of darkness began surrounding his body while the purple stripes on his cheeks crew larger and much more serrated than before with his eyes turning completely blood red with a yellow lining around them.

The berserk demon jumped again this time it seemed actually likely it was going to break through the barrier as Inuyasha's claws were beginning to penetrate the surface and the barrier was failing to repel him.

_What's going on…Inuyasha is getting stronger. _

This time Inuyasha broke through the barrier and finally landed a blow on his half-demon foe raking him over the shoulder.

Hitomi backed away while he held one arm over his wound while counter attacking with another demonic blast of energy from his sword, but as if Inuyasha's sudden burst of new strength wasn't troublesome enough things became more complicated as giant creatures of pure darkness began to appear from the abyss below them…surrounding them.

"What are those things?"

"I sense nothing, but darkness from them, could they living darkness the inhabitants of this place?" Hitomi said trying to reply to Arael's question, but he had to turn his attention back to Inuyasha who kept pressing his attack. Now on the defensive uncertain the power he was up against now, Hitomi called forth several tentacles from his back in an attempt to attack the half-demon, but Inuyasha slashed his way through all of them forcing Hitomi to block his next attack with only his sword.

"Damn it…I am not losing you hear me I AM NOT LOSING!" Hitomi roared as his own building rage within his body reached its boiling point as he began tapping into the power of the Shikon Jewel trying to use its power to give him an edge against Inuyasha, but in doing so he began tapping the very power of darkness which was the life blood of the realm he was in.

Behind Hitomi a giant black fist sucker punched Inuyasha; the sucker punch alone carried the force of a cannon which was powerful enough to send the crazed half-demon flying about fifty yards backwards until he landed on the stone bridge far away from Hitomi. Hitomi wasn't sure what happened, but when he looked behind him he saw something taking form.

That black fist soon finished forming followed by an arm and eventually a humanoid creature took shape behind the reincarnation of Naraku. The Heartless-like symbiote creature was an ink-black muscular, humanoid creature with a partially bandaged head that possessed relatively small human features. The Heartless had yellow eyes gleaming above a mouth filled with sharp teeth, as well as two long antennae spouting from the top of its head. Lastly a hole appeared in-between more bandages on its torso in the shape of a heart.

The Guardian had taken full shape behind its summoner ready to defend its new master from the feral half-demon. Hitomi's eyes began to take on a new color as his normally red eyes turned amber gold as result of drawing on the powers of darkness using the Shikon Jewel as a conduit for the dark power that flowed through the Realm of Darkness.

Inuyasha leapt back up to his feet while shouting. "NARAKU"

"INUYASHA!" Hitomi roared in response as the vicious battle between father and son was on.

Hitomi swung his sword at the feral half-demon attempt to cleave him in two, but Inuyasha took hold of the blade trying to create an opening to strike Hitomi. However the Guardian came to its aid attacking Inuyasha with a vicious upper cut from the ground leaving Inuyasha open for Hitomi to attack Inuyasha with a cleaving cut across his chest before kicking him to the ground. But before Inuyasha hit the ground the half-demon grabbed Hitomi's leg and threw him over his head before somersaulting off from the ground to press his attack against Hitomi.

The Guardian once more came to the aid of its master hurling a dark fireball at the charging Inuyasha, although it failed to stop Inuyasha in his tracks the dark flame attack did inflict serious second degree burns on the hanyo further weakening him as his previous wounds he received from his last battle with Hitomi were also starting to catch up with him.

Inuyasha threw another punch at Hitomi, but after catching it with his fist the Guardian counter attacked on his behalf to send the half-demon flying with a upper cut to the half-dog demon's jaw. Hitomi pushed forward with a counterattack as the Guardian hurled flames of black energy at the downed half-demon, but Inuyasha recovered quickly before charging straight at his foe.

Raising his sword the Shibofukkatsu up in the air the reincarnation of Naraku brought the blade down while shouting.

"Gokuryuuha"

A twister of demonic energy was sent flying straight at Inuyasha with the hellish blast of energy seemingly consuming him at first, but a quick victory wouldn't belong to Hitomi as Inuyasha emerged from his left side flanking him after climbing below the bridge using his claws to narrowly evade the attack. Although Hitomi blocked with his sword, but Inuyasha's kick sent the blade flying out of Hitomi's hands.

Reacting quickly to this new situation, Hitomi head butted Inuyasha in the face causing the hanyo to stagger backwards giving Hitomi a chance to fight back, but when the young teen raised his right hand up a black vortex of energy began to swirl around his fist before something began to take form within it. Hitomi struck with his hand releasing a blast of pure darkness against Inuyasha at point blank range that carried enough power to send Inuyasha falling over the edge of the stone bridge.

Hitomi took a moment to examine the new weapon that had appeared in his hand…it was very unusual. The weapon itself held something of a sword-like appearance, but it was some kind of key and sword hybrid.

The hilt guard of the weapon was had the characteristics of a spider. The spider's head had two horns on its head and a single red demonic eye with the head itself connecting the hilt and the shaft of the weapon while the hilt guard was made up of four demonic spider legs on each side while the hilt was polished black with a black-spider silk like material wrapped around the handle to provide the wielder with a better grip.

From the base of the shaft which appear as cresting waves of miasma which extends outward until coming together at the top where the cresting waves of miasma form both the top of the weapon as well as the teeth of the weapon. But within the cresting waves of poisonous mist at the top of the weapon in the center of the teeth specifically was a glowing black jewel identical to a corrupted Shikon Jewel.

In fact dangling from a silver chain at the base of the hilt was the same jewel albeit smaller.

"What is this weapon?" Hitomi asked himself examining the blade before turning his attention back to Inuyasha who he saw had barely managed to grab a hold to the edge of the stone bridge, but was having trouble holding on since that point-blank attack inflicted serve damage to the half-demon such as his right arm was broken to the point that it was dangling against his side while his left leg seemed to be left as equally as useless as well since his right leg was still barely moving.

"Still alive…well…father…sorry, but…this is it." Hitomi said calmly as he fired one more blast of dark energy from his newly acquired weapon as it sent Inuyasha falling into the endless abyss below the bridge. He wasn't sure if it killed him, but Hitomi was content that he had at least defeated his father with the knowledge that he wouldn't be troubling him again.

Although content he couldn't help, but feel saddened by what he had done…however he argued that it was for his survival.

A single tear fell down Hitomi's face before the half-demon acrimoniously wiped it away.

"Master Naraku" Arael asked as he brought back his master's sword to him.

Hitomi took the weapon and placed it back in its sheath before he returned to examining his newly gained weapon as the Guardian vanished while the Darkside Heartless departed from the area heading into the abyss chasing after a severely weakened Inuyasha….deeming him easier prey.

"What do we do now?"

The reincarnation of Naraku considered his opinions for a moment, but as he did memories of Ami, his mother, Inuyasha, Usagi and others flooded his mind. The thoughts of those he tried to kill and used for his own gains.

"_You're hurting innocent people!"_

"_Perhaps, but the only people I have killed so far where those who wanted to destroy the world. I could have finished you and your friends off, but I had no real intent of taking your lives since we are both friends after all. I would never harm you."_

He saved her life later when she protected him and she repaid him by betraying him.

"_Damn you mother!" _

"_Hitomi please stop it." _

"_I won't stop until I am a full demon. Then I'll make things the way I want them to be. I will not permit the future of this world to be controlled by the likes of Sailor Moon nor Ami for that matter."_

Even his mother who claimed she loved him didn't understand, but she didn't stop his so called father from trying to kill him when he needed him the most.

"_Father…Mother! Please don't leave me like this. Please someone help me!"_

"_We aren't going to be tricked that easily Naraku!" _

"_Father…wait...please don't!"_

Fathers are supposed to protect their children…clearly Inuyasha's anger and extreme hate for Naraku clouded all reasoning…as far as Inuyasha was concerned Hitomi was dead and in his place was Naraku.

"_Hitomi stop…we don't want to fight you anymore." _

"_I intend to kill Sailor Moon for enslaving Ami to her will and this foolish destiny of servitude."_

"_What? You got to be joking Usagi wouldn't"_

Usagi wouldn't, but she did and Hitomi knew it…even then they were completely under influence, so nothing he said changed anything.

"_Hitomi wait!" _

"_I am not Hitomi! I am Naraku!" _

Again the half-demon dismissed them as he rationalized in his mind.

_They could never understand…all I wanted was power to make things right so I could be safe from harm and to protect Ami. Was changing this world to a better place without the rule of such a foolish daydreaming brat such a horrible thing...how could someone like her be deemed capable of ruling a world in the future. She is nothing more than a petty figurehead. Her hesitation and sympathy would have doomed the human race…she didn't save the Earth from the Death Busters…I did. I saved humanity and the Earth and that girl Hotaru should be grateful to me I could have devoured her and taken all of her powers right there._

"Master Naraku" Arael asked again.

"Arael we'll find a way out of this place…then"

Hitomi began, but his mind wandered further inward…however this time it was a memory that wasn't really his own…it belonged to Naraku.

_Now that the jewel is almost complete what do you intend to do afterwards? _

_Nothing…I had no real plans for the jewel, but I wonder what will be left for me once I destroy Inuyasha and the others. _

A realization came to Hitomi…Naraku acted only on the desires of Onigumo and the demons in the following order; acquire the jewel, then claim Kikyo, but due to the demon's desire to see Kikyo dead the woman Onigumo wanted died and once the jewel was claimed there would be nothing left for Naraku. It was in that moment Hitomi knew he was different than Naraku…no…he was superior.

The original Naraku couldn't live beyond the desires he was born with, so Hitomi would define a goal a purpose higher than even one the original Naraku could ever consider. Hitomi would remake the universe create a wave of reformation so powerful and chaotic he'll reshape the Earth and create the foundations of a new universal order…one that would shake the foundations of the very universe itself.

Hitomi envisioned a world where those of proper talent and intellect would govern and rule while he himself could guide and protect it since unlike Usagi he could make the important discussions and do what had to be done.

The ends justify the means.

But Hitomi knew even with his power and intellect he would need more than mere demons to aid him, so in order to operate and act efficiently to fulfill his new set of goals he needed people, weapons and resources.

"When we leave this place we'll build an army"

"An army" Arael said clearly shocked by his master's new plans.

"I lost because conditions weren't in my favor. Usagi had allies and I had only you two, so I'll set the conditions in my favor next time. I'll raise an army one that can never lose to the likes of Usagi and fools like her…of people…a nation."

"What about Usagi and her so called friends?" Tentai inquired.

Hitomi stopped a moment to consider, but soon came to a conclusion as his thoughts echoed an answer within him.

_One day Usagi and Ami, I'll make you both feel the pain I suffered. I'll take away everything you two cherished as individuals. I'll snatch your hearts and pound them into the ground. I won't leave either one of you anything, and I won't give you two the sweet release of death. That will not be an escape route for you two. As long as your geriatric lives continue, suffer…scream. I don't care if it's right or wrong, but I have decided that this is going to happen. You two will burn with the old world as I create a new one. _

"They will fall with the old world before I remake it anew."

With a new sense of purpose and drive Hitomi walked down the stone path to seek a way out of the realm of darkness, but little did he realize…he was quietly being observed by a man wearing a black cloak with silver drawstrings.

"Perhaps you are what I need."

* * *

A/N: is Inuyasha gone or not...that will be revealed in the sequel.


	25. Chapter 25 The White and Black Queens

A/N: sooner than I planned to post it, but I'll put it up now to see how it works out. (Note I have updated and adjusted the last chapter accordingly and I also tried to conduct a little clean up on the earlier chapters and redid chapter one.)

* * *

Chapter 25

The Black and White Queens

(Epilogue)

In the 30th century, within the halls of the royal place located at the heart of Crystal Tokyo a pair of young women was seated at a white table where an elaborate glass chess board and pieces were set up. A game between the two women was in progress as the player behind the white pieces was moving her knight to intercept her opponent's bishop which was moving closer to a position to threaten the white king piece.

"You have improved a little" The player behind the black chess pieces commented.

"You think so…do you think I can beat Lelouch now?" The future Usagi Tsukino inquired hopefully.

"Not in a million years, you'll never get that good. You might get lucky with Ami through." The woman sitting across from Queen Neo-Serenity said, in contrast to the white dress the Queen of Crystal Tokyo wore her chess opponent wore a black dress lined with gold. She possessed yellow eyes and long lime colored hair.

"You're mean C.C"

"No I am just being truthful…if I lie and get your hopes up Lelouch will viciously crush them when you get overconfident against him."

"You could be nicer about it"

"Then you wish for me to lie?"

"Well…no…but" Usagi after moving a pawn, but suddenly C.C moved her queen.

"Check" C.C declared having now cornered Usagi's king…unless Usagi did something she would lose against to the immortal girl.

"WHAT" The queen said as she began panicking, but soon C.C was distracted by a beautiful aroma in the air. She stood up hurrying over to the nearest window to find the source of the wonderful smell filling her nostrils. C.C glazed down at the city-block size plaza below in front of the palace where she saw a long-time dream about to realized, the world's largest pizza about to be completed.

"Finally a dream come true…Usagi are" C.C began as she turned around stopping mid-sentence where she caught the Queen of Crystal Tokyo red-handed attempting to reconfigure the pieces on the chess board attempting to cheat her way to victory. "You should be ashamed of yourself Usagi…you are the bloody queen of Crystal Tokyo supposed to be the noblest and purest queen of all. Yet you have stooped so low to cheat in a simple game of chess."

"I am sorry, but" Usagi said as tears began forming in her eyes.

"I'll yet you go on this little incident if you do me a favor." C.C said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh"

"I want first dibs on that magnificent pizza down there."

"Sure I don't think that will be a problem." Usagi said nervously since if Lelouch, Ami or her husband Mamoru heard about her little cheating stunt they both wouldn't let her live it down easy, Ami and Lelouch especially.

The two began walking down the hall intending to make their way over to the plaza below to partake of the giant pizza getting closer and closer to completion. As the two continued their way down the hall the two women shared another conversation regarding a more serious matter.

"Have you considered the other matter we discussed last night?"

"Yes, but are you sure about this?"

"I am…I have already given her the power of the King just like his."

"But I thought it was impossible for two people to have the exact same power?"

"It is, but with Setsuna and Merlin's help we were able to control the endowment process allowing her to receive the same power he has."

"Isn't it dangerous either way to send her into the past?"

"It is, but I am not worried…I have faith in her. She will become the next generation Zero and stand in the twilight."

"Stand in the twilight I shall for the past, present and future of this kingdom and the universe." A new female voice said as a woman dressed in a tight white suit with silver stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. Another part of the woman's attire, which was worn over the white suit, was a black cape lined with silver with gray spandex on the interior with a large black cape encircling the head where the costume's most prominent feature could be seen. The most recognizable feature of this person was the spiky white and black mask while a stretched out black emblem of the Geass on the lower jaw section of the mask. Completing the outfit were black gloves covering the wearer's hands and a black belt on the waist.

"So the costume we made fits…how does it feel?"

"I feel a little awkward, but I understand why Lelouch enjoyed the mask."

"I understand…I wore the Zero costume a few times myself over the years."

"There you are" Setsuna said approaching the group, but the woman was silenced before she could finish that sentence.

"From this moment on when I wear this mask I am Null."

"Null" C.C noted.

"The same level as Zero" Null explained.

"I see… I guess it works Null."

"So the new suit Lloyd made for you looks good."

"Indeed it's quite the fashion statement, but compared to the old Zero costume Lelouch wore this has more tricks than even Batman's costume ever have." Null stated when she clicked the hells of her boots together trigging the activation of the suit's built in anti-gravity system causing the wearer of the Null suit to levitate six inches off the ground.

"Nice…maybe I should have him do a little work on my wardrobe" Usagi commented with a laugh.

"Buts that only one feature the Null suit has been built with…it enhances my strength possesses a few hidden weapons for me to use in a sticky situation aside from an excellent assortment of tools." Null replied.

"Mother who is that masked person? Where is she dressed like daddy?" A voice asked as all heads turned to see a fourteen year old girl with long waist-length black hair, but with green highlights. She had a fair complexion, amethyst eyes dressed in a black dress identical to her mother's, but a little bit less revealing.

"Maria, please go and stay with her father mother is having a very important meeting with a friend ok."

"Ok" Maria said before running off to find her father.

"She is defiantly her father's child…a nosey child at that too." C.C. commented.

"She proves the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Usagi added.

"Here use this to travel into the past." Setsuna said handing Null a small gold and blue talisman that bore the image of a phoenix upon its surface. "The Phoenix Gate is a very powerful talisman…when the right incantation is spoken you will travel instantly through time to any place in time you visualize with your mind's eye. The incantation is this: Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia."

"What does that mean?" Usagi asked.

"It's Latin, which translates to Burn down walls of space and time."

"I think I can remember it"

"But are you sure you still want to do this?" Usagi asked obviously concerned for the woman's safety.

"I'll be fine we all know what happens…I am just there for damage control." The masked woman replied with a laugh.

"Lloyd will have the Susanoo finished soon as requested." Setsuna added.

"But for now use the Phoenix Gate to stabilize the flow of time…its purpose must be fulfilled."

"History is normally immutable, but because of the actions of the Emperor and Death Phantom sending surges of dark energy through time when he tried to force the flow of dark energy from the black crystal to the past also has led to problems with the flow of time. Under normal circumstances you couldn't change history, but with our plan…you can alter history for the better which for us now would be doing what is needed to bring out this current era of peace. The coming war between Hitomi and Usagi will affect all, but someone must prepare those chosen to face the darkness."

"I understand I will do what I must…Lelouch helped me plan the next courses of action."

"I wish you luck…Null." Usagi said with a smile certain she would stabilize time in the past so their future can exist with a few changes.

"I will not fail…I will stand between the light and the darkness as Hitomi wages his war with Sailor Moon." Taking a deep breath the woman held the Phoenix Gate in her hands before placing it on her belt moments before chanting the spell. "Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia" Null spoke as a sphere of flame consumed her before disappearing into the past.

"She will succeed." C.C declared with a smile.

"I hope so, but can she change the future where others have failed?"

"As long as she prevents the amoralities the Emperor caused she can…not by much, but she will be able to alter events if she carefully plans out and executes her moves correctly." Setsuna replied.

"I have faith in her."

"Maybe she can change Hitomi as well and bring a more peaceful resolution to the war in the process if we are lucky." Usagi said as she knew in the past…one year from the defeat of Hitomi the dawn of the Second Keyblade War would be upon her past self and friends with others being drawn into the coming conflict.

* * *

A/N: there it is the new chapter for this fic and it's completed once again. I'll produce the official sequel once either trinity or He brings salvation is completed. Code Geass will be the next crossover included along with Kingdom Hearts and who is a the mysterious Null who intends to alter the past…that will be revealed in the next story along with other things as Lelouch and Suzaku will play a role in events to come that could either destroy or save everyone they care for.

Please read and review that will determine if I will do the sequel as planned or if not.


End file.
